Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
by AquiliusDivine
Summary: It's two years after the final battle and Hermione has lost everything. Harry's crazy and in St. Mungo's, Ron is dead, and Hermione has sworn off magic completely. When someone unexpected reenters her life, will Hermione be able to forgive and forget? R
1. A Visit of Sorts

Chapter One: A Visit of Sorts

Hermione felt the slow static of irritation move swiftly up her spine as a young girl, fifteen in the least, moved from the opposite check stand and cut into her line.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned, a snarl already on her face. "I'm in a hurry and I was in line first."

The girl shook her head in disbelief and moved forward, placing her things on the conveyor belt.

"I really just want to get out of here. I've been waiting in line for twenty minutes already," Hermione snapped, tapping the girl on the shoulder again. This time, the teenager swirled around, slapping Hermione's hand away. "Hey! You need to calm down."

The girl reached up to her ears, removing her small pieces of plastic from her ears. _Ear buds_, Hermione thought, feeling a touch of anger. _Fricken kids and their fricken ear buds._ Even as the thought hit, Hermione felt old.

"You have a problem?" the girl asked and Hermione slowly shook her head. How nice it must be, she thought, to be able to drown out the world with a little music and a bad temper.

Looking at her watch, Hermione sighed. It was almost three O'clock and she was going to be late.

After fifteen more minutes of waiting, Hermione finally paid for her things and was on her way.

The walk to her apartment was a short one. It was only three blocks from the convenience store. Ten minutes of swift walking was enough to get her home, but three flights of stairs and fifty feet of hallway still stood between her and comfort.

_336_… Hermione paused in front of her door as she rummaged through her purse to find her keys and within seconds, she was inside, locking the dead bolt and the chain lock, as well as the cheap lock on the cheap door. The though that often struck Hermione was what the point of locking the locks was… all a person would have to do to get in was kick the door and it would fly of its hinges.

The place was crap, but it was a place, and she still planned on it being only temporary. Cheapside London was the last place that she had every thought she would end up, not the worst, but the last…

Setting her groceries on the counter, Hermione made a beeline for the restroom. The two hours in the convenient store had been hell. Their bathroom was out of order and she had just gotten off work, which left exactly no time to use the restroom.

Content now, Hermione threw her bag in the fridge and looked around for her cat. "Crookshanks…" she called out softly. "I know you're here and I know you've been drinking out of the toilet again. I know _I_ don't have orange hair…"

There was a meow from the kitchen and Hermione watched as her companion leapt onto the counter and sat, staring at her with great intelligence. His look told Hermione that Crookshanks had no intentions of quitting his habits just because Hermione said so.

"You are a _bad_ pet, Crookshanks," she said, shaking a finger at the cat rather fondly. "I should have gotten a dog," she added and Crookshanks let out a low, dangerous purr. "Or a rat, like Scabbers…" Crookshanks spat at her, jumping off of the counter. Hermione smiled as he walked into the corner where a cushion just for him was laid, spun in circles then plopped down onto the pillow.

"You had better not be sulking when I get home, or its more fancy feast," Hermione said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She threw another glance at her watch and cursed under her breath. "Three fifteen… Harry will worry…" _Who are you kidding?_ A voice in the back of her head whispered maliciously, but Hermione ignored it.

It was a half hour's ride to the derelict department store of Purge and Dowse Ltd. from Cheapside, but after everything else she had faced today, this would be the easiest.

Looking over her shoulder through the glass, Hermione made sure no one was watching before she slipped through the window just quickly enough so that people would question whether or not they truly saw her in the first place rather than wondering where she had gone.

Before she had time to adjust to the noise and all the people, Hermione was being buffeted around like a small child at a theme park filled with bigger kids. But it was always busy here… always.

Walking up to the front desk, a smiling blond woman smiled at her and said, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to—" but she was cut off as the woman motioned her to be quiet.

"Yes, it looks like we do have a Frank Jessup here… he's on floor one being treated for a minor manticore sting. Yes, visiting hours are between, eight and eight…" Hermione held her mouth open to speak, but the woman held a finger to her lips. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head as she walked away from the table. The woman would be absolutely no help at all and all Hermione wanted was to see Harry. She was late enough as it was and he would be upset. He hated when routine was broken.

Walking into the elevator, Hermione pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the doors to close.

"Wait! Hold the doors!" someone called and Hermione immediately pressed the hold button.

The man hurried onto the elevator, a large box held tightly in his grasp, and turned to her. "Thanks, this box is really awkward to— Granger?" the man suddenly asked, his voice full of disbelief.

Hermione turned to look at him and she truly regretted ever being born. "What are you doing here?" she asked, not even bothering to act pleased.

"I… well, I work here," he replied.

"Really…" Hermione murmured. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Great… Really great so far." He answered. "I've just started two weeks ago, but everyone's been kind."

"No doubt."

"Here to see Harry?" he asked and Hermione's eyed him indignantly, a frown forming on her face. "Nothing offensive meant… I… I just know that he's here… staying here for the time being and you were all inseparable at school…"

Hermione realized how tight her muscles were coiled and forced herself to relax. She felt her muscles loosen and with the loss of tension, she felt the anger leave her body. "Yeah, I'm here to see Harry," she replied and he nodded. "I come every Tuesday at three O'clock.

"A little late today," he said, looking at his wristwatch. "A quarter till four."

"I know… I got held back at work and… anyways, I know I'm late and…" There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. "Well, this is my floor," she said.

"Mine too," he admitted, stepping off the elevator with her. "I have a box to deliver at the front."

Hermione hoped with all her heart that the front was the opposite direction, but her luck had never been good and as it turned out, they were headed the same direction.

"It was weird seeing you, Herm—Granger," he said, clearing his throat. They had reached Harry's room.

"Yeah," she agreed, feeling the awkwardness of the situation most acutely. She could see in his eyes that he was looking for something, but Merlin be damned if she was going to give it to him.

"Well…" He jammed his hands into his pockets and Hermione could only hope to god that this moment would end very, very soon before she got angry.

Hermione shrugged suddenly and turned the handle. She got halfway through the door when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Look, Draco, I don't know what you want from me, but—" Hermione immediately saw that it wasn't him, but Harry with a wide smile on his face. "Harry!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. She nodded to the nurse, who smiled and walked away. "You'll never believe who I just saw, Harry," she said and smile widened, but he didn't say a word.

"That was Draco Malfoy," she said. "We haven't seen him in two years, have we?" she asked and Harry shook his head. "Strange to think that he works at a hospital, isn't it?" she asked and Harry shrugged. "Oh well… do you have any new drawings for me to look at?"

He nodded vehemently and led her by the arm to his desk over in the corner. On top of the desk was a pile of drawing paper nearly a foot high. Hermione gathered them all up in her arms and walked to the bed, motioning Harry to sit beside her, which he did without hesitation.

Hermione looked at the first drawing and felt her smile fading. "Beautiful," she whispered, turning to the next picture, then the next, then the next. Once she had gone through all of the drawings she felt the urge to curl into a ball and cry, but it would upset Harry. It upset him when she cried.

Hermione turned away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes before they could be shed.

"I should go now," she said and he looked crushed and it broke her heart. "I love you Harry… I'll see you next Tuesday, all right?" he nodded slowly. Hermione was about to leave when he grabbed her by the arm to catch her attention. He thrust something into her hand then shoved her out the door before she could look at it.

Hermione folded it, not even looking at it, and put it in her purse. She would look at it later when she was alone. Not right now in this building full of people who didn't care about him… people who had forgotten the boy who lived and everything he had sacrificed to keep life this way.

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes again, but held them back. This was no place for the tears of a bitter young woman.

* * *

**A/N: First of all I, I hope you liked it... This chapter is pretty much just to get a feel for the character Hermione has become and I guarantee, they will get longer and better. Girl scout's honor... If you liked it, please review, and even if you didn't I'd like to hear from you! Reviews are a great way for me to fix my style and improve, which is one of my main goals on this site. Thank you! **


	2. The Worst Times

Chapter Two: The Worst Times

* * *

Hermione Granger had never been beautiful in the true sense of the word. But any features that she lacked, she more than made up for in ambition, brains, and downright determination, all of which earned her the respect she deserved in school and out of it. But respect was not exactly what Hermione had had in mind… at least it wasn't all she wanted.

Somehow, in all her years of schooling, studying, reading, and her general habit of knowing everything about anything, Hermione forgot that she was looking for more and now she doubted whether she would ever have what her parents had… What Arthur and Molly Weasley had… A life… a love… a family of her own.

It was early in the morning and Hermione could have laughed at herself. "Look at you," she whispered to herself meanly. "Are you nothing without them?"

The answer was, of course, no, but sometimes she felt like it was true, and it was at times like these, when she had plenty of time to think, that such thoughts occurred to her.

Pushing the pain away, Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out Harry's drawing, then slowly unfolded it.

"To Hermione," she read aloud from the top of the page, but her eyes refused to look at the picture.

* * *

Hermione looked at the first drawing and felt her smile fading. Looking down at the paper, she stared straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord himself.

"Beautiful," she whispered, not knowing quite what to say. The truth was, she was terrified. She quickly removed it and tucked it neatly behind the next one, which was essentially the same thing, but from a different angle.

Looking through the rest of them rather quickly, Hermione felt her blood run cold… It was like watching a magic picture bring Voldemort back to life. Every angle, every mannerism, and every feature… it was like Voldemort was in the room with them… watching her look at him.

She shivered at the thought and tears filled her eyes as she imagined how horrible it must be for Harry…

She wanted to ask him if this was all he saw… all he could imagine, but knew that she would get no reply.

He hadn't spoken since that day two years before, and the healers said they didn't think he ever would… no one seemed to have any idea what had happened… what made Harry so afraid that he couldn't mutter one word to one of his closest friends… one of the only ones he had left…

* * *

Her hand shaking, Hermione quietly decided that she would look. If she didn't owe it to herself to not be a coward, she owed it to Harry.

Lifting the picture, Hermione saw the last thing that she had expected to see.

Hermione saw three stick figures: one with wavy black hair and glasses with a little lightning scar on the forehead that was holding a broomstick: one was shorter and had long, frizzy brown hair and large front teeth: and the third, the one that caused Hermione's heart to constrict, was the tallest. It had red hair, freckles, and an "R" on his chest. All three were holding hands and smiling outside on a grassy field in front of a castle. The sun was shining and there were birds in the trees and in the air. It was beautiful… almost picturesque.

But as he eyes roved the picture a little more carefully, something green in the corner of the sky caught Hermione's attention and she began looking around for a magnifying glass.

"Blast it!" she said, standing up. Crookshanks gave a loud meow as she zoomed right past him and ran over into her kitchen. She began rummaging carelessly through drawer after drawer until she finally found what she was looking for.

She then hurried back to the picture and held the magnifying glass just an inch away from the surface in the upper left corner. As she inspected it closer, she could tell it was a symbol, but it took several minutes for her to figure out exactly what symbol it was.

But when she did, she didn't understand it.

Hermione immediately gathered her things and left. She was going to St. Mungo's to ask Harry some questions.

Unfortunately, Hermione had lost track of the time and did not realize that it was only four fifty seven in the morning until she was already at St. Mungo's… Visiting hours didn't start for another three hours and she had to be at work in an hour and a half.

Her first thought was to call into work sick, but it was immediately discarded. Hermione had never missed a day of work before and it was her firm belief that once you missed one day, it was easier to miss another… not to mention, Hermione needed all the money she could get.

Sighing aloud, Hermione was about to start the long walk back to the bus stop when a thought struck her.

Pulling out her cell phone, Hermione dialed her work number and left a message for her boss.

She put her cell phone back in her purse and walked to the edge of the sidewalk. Holding her arm out into the road, she waved it frantically, hoping to signal a taxi. When one finally decided to stop, she got in.

* * *

Tall and dilapidated, The Burrow had always held its charms for Hermione and she'd be the first to admit that she had more than one fond memory of the place. But looking upon it now, all Hermione could see was a very tall, very unkempt, and lopsided building that had a large yard overrun with an especially vicious breed of garden gnomes.

At one point, The Burrow had felt like a home away from home, but the war had ruined many things for many people, and for Hermione, it had most definitely ruined The Burrow.

Walking up the path to the gate, Hermione felt suddenly nervous. She hadn't seen the Weasley's in over a year. Molly had written to her several times, but Hermione had never known the right words to say.

She straightened her clothes and tried to fix her hair, but before she even got to the gate, the front door had flown open and Molly Weasley ran halfway into the yard, her skirts flying wildly about her as she jumped over particularly troubled areas of lawn.

"Hermione Granger!" she shouted, placing her hands on her wide hips. "Where the _HELL_ have you been?"

Hermione's shoulders dropped and suddenly, she didn't know why she had ever stayed away.

As she neared, Molly pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever received. Molly then pulled back to look at her. For a second, their eyes flashed with a shared grief, then it passed and Hermione was being tugged inside.

"Hermione!" Fred exclaimed with a laugh as he lunged from his chair at the table.

"Good to see you, good to see you," piped in George as he followed suit and they both pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Fred, you git!" she shouted, playfully pulling away as he rubbed the top of her head, which caused her hair to stand up where she had carefully placed it.

"Sorry," he said and the wide grin on his face said that he was anything but sorry. "Blast, it's good to see you, Hermione," he said, suddenly serious. "Someone from Gryffindor… an old schoolmate…

"It's been too long," Hermione agreed, smiling as she looked from Fred to George to Molly. "Ginny… is she here?"

"Where else would I be?" came a light voice from the doorway and Hermione turned.

"Ginny?" Hermione hardly recognized her. Ginny was as tall as Ron had been, her hair was cropped shorter than Hermione had ever seen it, and Ginny looked like she had grown up a lot.

"In the flesh," was her reply and Hermione sensed something dark about her. Maybe it was the way she stood, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, arm at her side; or the look on her face; or maybe, it was the narrowed eyes or the slanted mouth. Whatever it was, Hermione wasn't sure she liked it. "What's the matter, Hermione?" she asked with a small smile that reached the corners of her mouth. "You look like you hardly know me."

"That's silly," Hermione said, rushing forward to wrap her arms around the young woman that would forever be that first year Gryffindor.

"Yeah, it is," Ginny said, returning the embrace with just as much enthusiasm and Hermione's fears faded. "Where have you been?" Ginny asked and Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her. "And who muggle-fied you? You look like you haven't cast a spell in ages."

"I haven't," Hermione replied and suddenly, the family side conversations in the dining room stopped. "I haven't used magic in fifteen months, eight days, and two and a half hours." Hermione could have laughed out loud as Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"How?" was Fred's blatant question and Molly smacked him upside the head.

"More importantly, why?" George added.

"Boys," Ginny began, "I'm quite sure that Hermione didn't come here to play twenty questions." Hermione felt a twinge of gratitude towards Ginny. "Walk?" Ginny asked and Hermione eagerly consented.

"How's Bill?" Hermione asked.

"Divorced, but other than that, he's great," Ginny replied and Hermione couldn't say she was surprised. Fleur had always seemed too fickle a girl to be able to adequately deal with Bill's _situation._

"How long ago?"

"Well," Ginny began, thinking, "He filed November of last year, so… about six months."

"_He_ filed?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the surprise from her voice and Ginny nodded.

"She was clingy," Ginny said. "I told him she was a weird one, but he's so stubborn… went off and married her anyway."

"But she was so determined… they seemed so happy," Hermione rambled.

"Aren't all newlyweds happy at first?" Ginny asked with a bitterness that surprised Hermione. Looking down at her feet, she sighed. "He's stubborn and thickheaded, but he couldn't hack it. Fleur still comes to visit sometimes," she added and Hermione couldn't help feeling like that was specifically aimed at her, but she didn't say anything.

"Have you been to see Harry yet?" Hermione asked quietly and Ginny looked up at her. She blinked then looked away, shaking her head. "He'd like to see you, I'm sure," Hermione said.

"How is he?"

"Not the same," she said honestly.

"I don't think I can see him, Hermione," Ginny admitted.

"You were _married_! You're still married, Ginny," Hermione said, rather more harshly than she had meant. "I see him every Tuesday."

"Does he ask about me?" Ginny asked.

"In his way," she replied carefully. "He draws pictures."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "I knew it was going to be hard when I said yes and he slipped the ring on my finger," Ginny said. "I knew that eventually, everything would go to shit… But I really thought Harry would die." Ginny paused, gathering her coat closer to her. "Harry's death, I could deal with, Hermione," she said. "But this… this is much worse than anything I could have ever imagined."

"It's not so bad as you're imagining, Ginny," Hermione said slowly. "Some days I pity him with all my heart, but then there are other days, when I barely have enough energy to get up out of bed, that I envy him. He's safe where he's at, and he's oblivious. The healers say that half the time, he doesn't even remember anything."

"But he does remember sometimes?" she asked. "Has he told anyone what happened on the plain yet? About Ron?"

"He doesn't say anything to anyone, Ginny," Hermione suddenly snapped. "He doesn't talk. Not one word. Not one hello, not one goodbye, not one time has he said I love you back…"

"But you said—"

"I said that he asked about you in his way," Hermione interrupted. "He draws you sometimes… they're just stick figures… lines with squiggles for hair and lines for hands, but he knows who he's drawing."

"Who else does he draw?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't hesitate to pull out the drawing he had given her just the day before. She handed it to Ginny who opened it very slowly, as if she didn't want to miss one detail.

Her hand went to her mouth and she couldn't control the steady flow of tears down her cheeks.

"I'm glad he sees this," she said. "So very glad," she whispered, handing it back to Hermione. Hermione didn't tell her that this was one happy picture out of thousands of scary, disturbing ones. She didn't tell her that when Harry drew their friends, they were stick figures, but that when he drew Voldemort, it was like the man himself was ready to walk off the page. And she certainly wasn't going to point out the dark mark hovering above a large, lopsided house in the background of the picture he had drawn for Hermione.

There were some things that shouldn't be said, she decided. Ginny had enough demons of her own to face without facing the one that had killed two of her brothers and had taken her husband from her.

"How long are you staying?" Ginny asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not long… I took the day off of work so that I could visit Harry again." It was now almost eight and Hermione knew she should be on her way very soon.

"I'm glad you came by." Hermione nodded. "I haven't seen Fred and George so happy since they opened their second branch of WWW in Hogsmeade. I'm just sorry you missed my dad. He would have liked to see you too."

"Tell him I said hi, all right?" Ginny nodded and Hermione gave her a long hug. After taking her leave of every Weasley in a one-mile radius, Hermione left, walking back out to the road where her cab had been waiting.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where to?"

"St.—" Hermione stopped herself and began again. "Purge and Dowse Ltd, please," she said and the man nodded.

"What business could you have there?" the man asked. "That's nothing but an old, empty building filled with dusty clothes from thirty years ago."

"Not to me," was her quiet reply and the man stared at her strangely through the mirror.

"I say, that owner hasn't taken very good care of the place… never even open anymore."

Hermione didn't reply, but just stared sightlessly out of the cab window as they drove quietly back towards town.

Hermione couldn't help but think that these were the worst times… That it had to get better before long, and in more than one sense, Hermione was yet again right.

* * *

**A/N: I would first and foremost like to thank my first reviewers. After reading all of your wonderful comments, I set to work on chapter two immediately. Knowing that readers are interested, makes me stay interested.**

**A special shout out to:**

**bflatgirl: **I promise that I won't keep you in suspense too long about what happened between Harry and Voldemort :)

**cooler then u (anonymous):** I wrote it as fast as I could while keeping both my plot and my integrity in tact :)

**Emerald Princess 3: **I'm glad you liked it :)

**Grangerinvestigations: **Thank you for drawing that parallel between Harry and the Longbottoms, that was intentionally done! and you'll soon see what is up with this new, friendly Draco though I cannot promise that you'll like it :)

**Evergreen Sceptre: **Your questions were a blast to read and reminded me how much more stuff I have to explain:)

**And, Twitchy the Squirrel (my first reviewer): **Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I hope I gave you a deeper insight into the transformed Weasley Family...

**I promise that this story will not remain so dark. For these first few chapters, I just wanted to really push the point that the war isn't just over. To do this, I had to show the repercussions our favorite characters face...**


	3. Alone and Answerless

Chapter Three: Alone and Answerless

* * *

"Harry," Hermione said as she bent down and looked Harry straight in the eyes. She held the picture in front of his face while pointing at the floating skull with a snake in its mouth. "You drew this, Harry, and I need to know why." Harry slowly shook his head, a confused look on his face. "What does it mean, Harry?" she asked again, every second adding to her frustration.

She had already been at St. Mungo's over an hour and she was just as clueless as she had been upon entering it. Either Harry didn't want to talk about his drawing, or he couldn't remember drawing it. Either way, Hermione was in a predicament and she couldn't see any way out of it.

Letting out a sigh, Hermione rubbed her eyes and stood, placing her hands on her hips as she looked away. He lowered his head and folded his hands nicely in his lap.

Hermione took a deep breath, forcing herself into a state of calm. Lack of sleep had made her irritable and she knew it wasn't fair to Harry, but she couldn't help it. Hermione had a terrible feeling that something was locked away in his head… something important and she had to at least try to uncover it.

Hermione heard shuffling behind her and immediately turned to see Harry stand and walk towards his desk. Curious to see what he was doing, Hermione followed.

She sat down on his bed and watched him as he carefully and systematically pulled out his sketchbook, a single pencil with a safely dull end, an eraser, and four markers. He then gently placed them on the desk, laying them in a straight line. He opened the sketchbook to the first fresh page, picked up the pencil, and began to draw.

At first, Hermione thought that they were just random lines, but slowly, a face emerged from Harry's imagination. She noted the soft jaw, delicate facial features with narrow eyes set below a fair brow. She saw the narrow nose that was just slightly upturned, pulling a bit at the upper lip, which was turned upward into a half smile. She watched soft, straight lines of white appear just above the crown and suddenly, Hermione was staring into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Harry," Hermione said, but Harry's attention to his drawing never wavered. "Harry!" she said a bit louder, her voice filled with greater force and Harry stopped what he was doing.

Hermione saw his jaw tighten and he clenched the pencil tightly in his hand as if he was struggling to control himself. Then, just like that, the struggle was over and he began drawing once again.

After a few slow minutes of perfecting the content, Harry began shading the portrait, an expert ease in his hand that Hermione had never seen before. It was like he was in a trance, watching every pencil stroke as if they were separate…new to him.

He set the pencil right back where he had gotten it from and picked up the red marker. Biting his lip almost nervously, Harry set to work destroying the beautiful face he had brought to life. Cut after cut slowly began to appear and Hermione saw horrible streaks of red running down the face, streams of blood from deep wounds.

Harry once again paused, cocking his head to one side as he observed his own work. He set the red marker down and picked up the blue one.

It took him only a second, but Hermione was shocked at what the simple coloring of eyes in a face could do.

Harry slowly pushed the picture from him and looked away.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly and he turned, his wide eyes meeting hers. "Are you ready to tell me what this is?" she asked and he shook his head. "That's not good enough," she snapped, her patience on the brink of breaking. "What is it?" she asked sharply, her voice loud enough to be considered a yell. "What does it mean?" she shouted and Harry looked at her, his eyes widening even further with fear. "WHAT. IS. IT?" Hermione slammed the paper down on the desk and pointed at the dark mark again, tapping it until he looked. "What does it mean?"

With a growl, Hermione stood and, walking to his desk, she knocked all of his neatly stacked drawings off. Snatching one from the air, she shoved it in his face. "This one? Do you remember this one?" she practically yelled and Harry shook his head. "This one?" he shrugged and Hermione began frantically searching through all the papers to find one of Voldemort. Laying her hands on a particularly vicious one, Hermione threw it in his lap. "Him? Do you know him?" she asked and Harry didn't nod, didn't shake his head, didn't move at all. "How can you be like this?" she screamed at the top of her lungs and he cringed. "How can you be like this?" Hermione she sobbed, falling to her knees in front of him and hung her head. Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

She saw a flash in his eyes and jumped backwards. Harry began shaking and Hermione suddenly realized what she had done.

"Harry… I—"

But before she could apologize, a nurse entered the room. She took one look at Harry and the messy room before shaking her finger at Hermione and practically shoving her out of the room.

Hermione stood outside of his door, leaning her head on the mahogany. Suddenly realizing she had something clutched in her hand, Hermione looked down at the picture he had drawn of Malfoy.

"Something happen?" a voice asked from behind her and Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She shoved the paper carelessly into her purse and turned to face the intruder, not exactly surprised to see a face quite similar to the one she had just been looking at on paper.

Hermione glared, her eyes narrowing in latent hostility and he threw his hands in the air innocently.

"I heard you all the way down the hall is all," he explained, but Hermione's glare didn't let up. "Need to talk?" he asked and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest dangerously.

"What makes you think I need to talk?" she asked and Draco shrugged.

"You look about ready to cry," he replied seriously.

"Let me rephrase my question, then," Hermione offered. "What ON EARTH makes you think that I'd want to talk about _anything_ with you?"

Again, he shrugged and said, "Why wouldn't you?" he asked and Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I'm too tired for this conversation, Malfoy… I really am…" Hermione stated and Draco looked away. "I'm exhausted."

"All right," he said and when Hermione looked up, he was gone. Letting out a deep breath, she felt tears unshed creep to the surface.

* * *

"Hermione!" shouted Edna Norris as Hermione walked into the back. "I just got your message… I thought you weren't coming in today. You look dreadful," the woman said, after taking in Hermione's entire appearance.

"I was feeling pretty sick earlier," Hermione explained. "But I took some cold medicine and I'm all right to work."

"You are much too dedicated, Hermione Granger," Edna said with a frown, placing her hands on her hips. "But you're an extra pair of capable hands and here at Hilda and Bryant, we don't have nearly enough of them for me to be turning you away."

"I'm flattered," Hermione said, giving a small smile.

"Well, why don't you flatter yourself into your nametag and meet me out front," Edna said, leaving the small closet in the back that served as their employee lounge.

"Yes Ma'am," Hermione said and walking to the wall, she picked her golden nametag off the wall. Pinning it to her chest, she took a deep breath and readied herself for a long day of work.

* * *

At four O'clock, Hermione had another hour and a half left of her shift and she could barely keep her eyes open.

She stood at the front counter, her elbow planted firmly on the freshly polished glass and her chin rested heavily on her open palm.

Every once in a while, things were quiet enough that she could doze off without fear of anyone noticing, but for the most part, people had a never-ending supply of questions and particular requests of her, which kept Hermione quite busy.

Hermione felt herself wearily drifting into that dark, lonely place between sleeping and being awake, but just as she was about to cross over into the black, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione jolted awake, nearly smacking Edna in the face.

Out of instinct, she grabbed the cleaner and small cloth rag to her right and tried to act like she had been polishing the counter.

"Ah ha," Hermione said with a fake sigh of contentment. "That spot has been bothering me for ages…" she felt her face burning with the lie and after a few seconds of staring with Edna, Hermione let the smile fade off her face. "I'm sorry," she said and Edna nodded, a concerned look in her eyes. "I drifted off… I hardly ever… was there a customer."

"No," Edna replied. Hermione stared in blatant confusion and Edna shook her head disapprovingly. "You've worked yourself too hard, Hermione," Edna stated firmly. "Someone's asking for you." Hermione looked around and Edna pointed to the figure of a man standing outside the store windows. "He was very intent on seeing you…" Edna said with an all-knowing smile Hermione knew all too well.

The woman seemed intent on trying to hook Hermione up with any eligible man who entered the shop.

"Go on out to him," Edna demanded. "I'm sure its freezing out there… but from the look I saw in his eyes, I'm sure he'd wait in a blizzard for as long as you'd make him wait."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket from the hook behind the counter, slipping it on. Untucking her hair from the collar, Hermione hoped she didn't look as terrible as she felt.

She walked outside and felt a large blast of freezing air hit her. "Good Merlin!" she exclaimed out of reflex, not even realizing she had said it.

"You still say Merlin?" drawled an all too familiar voice and Hermione's eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. "You up for a late lunch?" he asked with a cock-sided grin. Hermione shivered and she knew it wasn't the cold.

"Why do you insist on making my life a living hell?" she asked, folding her arms closer to her body. "You made enough of a fool of me in school, all right? We're all grown up now so just leave me alone."

"Not quite the answer I was hoping for," he admitted quietly, but his smile didn't fade.

"And what exactly _were_ you hoping for, Malfoy?"

"A yes?" he said, looking for a response.

"Are you insane?"

"I bloody hope not," he said with a short laugh and Hermione suddenly saw the dark circles under his eyes. He was the worst off she had ever seen him… she felt a most acute pity for him, but not enough to erase years of feuding, years of belittling, and yes, even years of hatred.

"If you're not crazy," Hermione began and his face lit up. "Then realize what you're asking me, accept that its no going to happen, and just walk away… and stay away," she added and that did it. The smile dropped from his face and if Hermione believed he had a heart, from the look on his face, she would have thought it was crushed…

He shook his head, a flash of anger passing over his face. He immediately turned from her, but paused before walking on. "If you rethink your decision, I'll be in the coffee shop just down there," he said, his voice trailing off into nothingness. He motioned to the shop across the street and slowly began walking towards it.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. _You're one stubborn ass, Draco Malfoy, _she thought to herself.

Walking back into the shop of Hilda and Bryant, Hermione basked in the warm glow of the place.

It was a quiet, hole in the wall store, but it had a large number of loyal clientele and they made enough money to make ends meet.

The walls, decorated with oaken wood bookcases, held a hundred different kinds of quality shoes that were restocked daily. The counter that held the register doubled as a display case for all kinds of exotic jewelry that people couldn't get enough of. But Hermione thought that the thing that kept people coming back to Hilda and Bryant's was Edna.

The woman had such an air of kindness and friendliness that it glowed on her face and dripped from her words. She had a way with the customers that Hermione sometimes wondered whether or not she possessed something much deeper than what she liked to call _an old woman's intuition. _

"Well?" she called from the back and Hermione stepped behind the counter.

"Well what?" She called back, hanging her jacket back up.

"_Well what!?"_ Edna said sarcastically, coming out of the "lounge." "Well, who is he?"

"That is Draco Malfoy… Someone I used to know from school…" she said carefully. " Someone I never wanted to see again," Hermione stated without hesitation.

"He was a very handsome, kind-looking fellow," Edna drawled playfully as if that made any difference at all.

"He's very good at that," Hermione said.

"Good at what?"

"Looking like he's everything he's not," she replied. "He asked me to have coffee with him," Hermione said with a laugh, throwing Edna a disbelieving grin.

"And?" Edna asked. "What did you say? When do you need to close up?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she stared at the woman who obviously did not understanding anything she had just said about him.

"I didn't say yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Never in a million years would I say yes."

"Why on god's green earth would you say no?" Edna practically shouted.

"Did you hear nothing I just said about him? He's bad news!" Hermione defended herself.

"What I heard was a lot of bitterness and a lot of pain, but the most surprising thing I heard come out of that brilliant mouth of yours was a bullshit excuse not to have coffee with a fine young man who obviously went out of his way to see you." Edna said.

"I… I… But…" but Hermione was speechless. Edna had never raised her voice to her and she felt rather winded.

"Get!" Edna shouted. "Go! Get out of here before I push you out!"

"You've got to be kidding," Hermione said, not knowing whether to smile or glare at the middle-aged woman who was pushing her towards the door rather violently.

"I'm everything _but_ a joker, Hermione," Edna said and Hermione could hear the seriousness in her voice. "You go have coffee with this Draco Malfoy and try, for god sakes, to have a good time… god only knows how long it's been since you had a proper date!"

Hermione, highly offended, no longer needed assistance in exiting the store. However, upon making outside, she became angry when Edna slammed the door behind her, loudly locked it, and flipped the sign hanging off the glass so that it said closed.

Hermione guffawed at the woman's obvious eccentric tendencies before slowly walking down the street towards where Draco had pointed.

Hermione entered the coffee shop, almost fearing the reason she was here. She had no idea why Draco was acting this way… why when he spoke, he spoke softly, his voice full of kindness. Why he smiled at her like he considered her as one of his closest friends…

But it didn't really mattered what she wondered, or what questions she was forming in her mind, because Draco wasn't there. She was still alone and answerless and she wondered what she had expected…

Hermione shrugged, shaking her head, a bitter smile on her lips. Walking to the counter, she decided to have a cup of coffee anyway, at least to get something warm in her before the walk to the bus stop.

The bus ride wasn't long at all, and before she knew it, Hermione was walking up the stairs to her apartment building.

Using her key to enter the front door, Hermione heard something and paused. She waited, and when the sound wasn't repeated, she took a single step inside. But before she could close the door behind her, she heard a definite mewling sound from the bushes beside the steps.

There was a loud thunderclap and rain was suddenly pouring down. The crying for help continued.

* * *

**A/N: Good god, I love a good cliff hanger. I know it probably seems like slow-going, but it really WILL pick up, and soon. Tell me what you think!**


	4. In Out of the Rain

Chapter Four: In Out of the Rain

* * *

The next hour of Hermione's life was a blur. Her mind was whirling as she helped a broken and disoriented Draco stand. Forcing him to lean heavily into her, Hermione practically dragged him inside.

Letting out a moan as she looked at the stairs that awaited her, Hermione tried frantically to think of how this was possibly going to work. He was heavier than she could handle and so injured that he could almost be called dead weight. There was no way that she would be able to pull the one-hundred-sixty pound man up three flights of stairs…

Draco mumbled something inaudible and Hermione bent down, asking him to repeat himself.

"My wand," he rasped. "My wand…" He opened his jacket a little, but his arm went slack before he could get to the right pocket. "I can't…"

"Where is it?" she asked, pushing his jacket open further. Seeing a hidden pocket, Hermione grabbed for it. She unbuttoned the pocket and pulled the long, thin piece of wood from his jacket.

Again, Draco whispered something, but his voice was fading. "You'll never be able to carry me up those stairs," he panted. And she nodded. "Use it…"

"But… I—"

"Use it." His voice was so quiet that it was hardly a yell, but the sharp tone of command she heard in it told her that there were no other options.

"It's been a while," she said apprehensively, eyeing the wand with fearful hesitance.

"You never forget how to use a wand," he said and even as Hermione stared at it questioningly she knew it was true. She had already tested the weight and make of the wand and came to the conclusion that there was no better.

Hermione hesitated, taking a breath before she pointed the wand at Draco's slumped body. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" She muttered forcefully with an expert wave of the wand. Draco's body went stiff and Hermione flicked the end of the wand upwards and he rose slowly into the air.

Looking over her shoulder, she made sure there was no one there before she pushed the body forwards, following closely behind.

Once up the stairs and safe inside her apartment, Hermione let Draco down on her sofa.

"What happened to you?" she asked, pulling his jacket off. But he wasn't answering. Underneath the jacket, his shirt was now almost completely soaked in blood.

"Shit," Hermione hissed and she began unbuttoning the dress shirt. His body was torn to shreds beneath it and she didn't know where to begin.

With patient, nearly expert hands, Hermione slowly began patching him back together. Everything became a pattern of soaking, washing, rinsing, patching and after a few minutes, Hermione hardly saw the blood covering her hands.

Most of the wounds were just superficial, barely scraped the surface, but there were a few that were so deep she could see exposed muscle.

Trying not to focus on the torn flesh beneath her hands, Hermione wondered what could have done this to an armed wizard skilled in both dark and light magic… either it was something very powerful, something very strong, or whatever it was, had caught Malfoy off guard.

By now, Malfoy had fallen asleep… that, or he had fainted. It wouldn't have surprised her if he fainted. He had lost a lot of blood. Who knew how long he had been outside in the cold… in the rain, bleeding the way he had.

The wounds were serious and Hermione had half a mind to rush him to the hospital, but the truth was, she didn't know what had done it. St. Mungo's was over a fifteen-minute bus ride, and hour's walk.

When Hermione had finished washing Draco's more serious wounds, she moved to the smaller cuts and bruises on his upper chest, his neck, and his face, which looked eerily familiar with all the bruises and cuts covering his face. The wounds, she imagined, were identical to the one's Harry had drawn onto his portrait of Draco.

Dipping the washcloth into a fresh bowl of warm water, Hermione brushed the wet cloth across the large cut right under his eye. He gasped aloud, his mouth contorting in pain. As she continued, his eyes squinted further and his left leg curled, as if it was a reflex to the pain.

"Settle down," Hermione soothed, knowing it would do no good. Wherever he was, he couldn't hear her.

Pushing the soft, silvery hair out of his face, she noted the streaks of dark blood that had stained the fine, light hairs.

Once she was finished, Hermione walked into the kitchen and washed her hands. Crookshanks, obviously unhappy about the intruder, sat on the counter, tail waving back and forth. He faced the couch where an unconscious Draco laid and watched him, eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, Crookshanks hissed and Hermione saw Draco move out of the corner of her eye. "You behave," Hermione warned, walking back out to the sofa.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and Hermione bent down at his side.

"You're pretty ripped up," she said quietly. "But I'm sure you know that."

Draco's lip split into a smile that was soon replaced by a grimace of pain. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Just heal me," he murmured.

"I'm sure that I've taken care of it this way," Hermione, said. She grabbed the bowl of water that was on the floor next to the couch and started to pick it up. Draco grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"You can't heal me," he said, lifting a bit off the couch. He rolled to one side and Hermione thought she would puke.

"Jesus Christ, Draco!" she sputtered, covering her mouth as she looked away. "You're still bleeding."

"If you don't heal me, Hermione," Draco said quietly in the tone of a man in a trance of clarity. "I'm going to bleed to death on your couch."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "I don't remember the spells, Draco," she said. "None of them."

"I do," he said. "I'll help. I just can't…" he paused, taking several deep breaths. "I can't do it by myself."

"All right then," Hermione said, taking his wand back out of her pocket. "Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to update! I'm usually faster than this, but I must admit that I've been dealing with a bout of writer's block. This chapter in itself is up for a little revision, and based on your feedback, will be changed accordingly. It's more of a transition chapter than anything, I think, but feedback is well-appreciated.

A special thanks to:

**grangerinvesitgations:** It's weird. I don't get alerts anymore either... oh well

**grace:** yeah... its sad, but it'll get better

**bflatgirl:** I try to update as fast as I can just to keep people interested, but as the sotry gets more complex, it sort of slows down a bit.

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **Glad that you liked it and a revelation of sorts is certainly at hand.

P.S.: I appreciate the reviews! I'll keep the chapters coming as long as you all keep the reviews coming


	5. Draco's Dark Purpose

Chapter Five: Draco's Dark Purpose

* * *

Hermione woke up early in the morning to the sound of someone moving around outside her bedroom.

Panicking for a second, Hermione reached for the baseball bat by the side of her bed. She heard a door shut, then the flushing of a toilet and the memories came flooding back.

Letting out a groan, she sat up, her feet dangling over the bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Draco was up and walking around, which meant he could leave, and she could honestly say that that was what she wanted more than anything.

It had taken them hours to finish what they started and the results weren't all that encouraging. Draco, unable to do more than whisper instructions (slurred Latin incantations), had grown tired after only a few spells and Hermione had been left to remember all she could.

Standing, Hermione walked to the door and peaked her head out. Draco was at the end of the hallway leaning against the wall.

Hermione straightened her clothes and walked into the hallway. Why it was so important that she didn't look disheveled, Hermione didn't know, but it _was_ important.

"You're up," Hermione stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved closer.

"Yeah, I am," he replied, not meeting her eyes. "Did I wake you?" he asked and she nodded. "You're a light sleeper then?" she nodded again, not approaching any further. "Look, Hermione," he began, his voice filled with apprehension. "I'm sorry I showed up like this," he said.

"Why did you?" Hermione asked.

"Why did I show up like that, or why did I show up here?"

"Both, I guess," she replied. Draco pushed himself from the wall and walked out into her living room.

It was dark as they situated themselves, Hermione in the kitchen behind the counter and Draco on the couch, and both of them jumped when the living room was filled with the sound of a low meow.

Hermione smiled as Crookshanks jumped up on the counter and rubbed up against her arm.

"Your cat doesn't like me," Draco said, a tinge of unease in his voice. "He just sits there and stares."

"He keeps an eye on things," Hermione said, patting Crookshanks' head, and the cat sat, his tail wagging slowly. "He always has."

"Does he do it when…" Draco's cheeks flushed and he broke off in mid-sentence. "_Whenever_ people come over?"

"Only when he thinks they need to be watched," Hermione said and Draco nodded slowly. Hermione stopped petting Crookshanks and stood up straight. "Are you ready to talk to me now?"

"Right…" His voice trailed of into nothingness as he looked at her. "Where to begin?"

"Preferably at the beginning…" Hermione said. "What did this to you?"

"That, I'm afraid, isn't the beginning, but I can start there if you'd like." Hermione nodded. "Well…"

* * *

"If you rethink your decision, I'll be in the coffee shop just down there," Draco said, then resumed walking. "Just as fucking stubborn as ever," he whispered to himself, his anger running unchecked. With everything he'd dealt with the past few weeks, it wasn't worth it. Nothing was.

Draco Malfoy had never imagined, even in his worst nightmares, that he would EVER be working at St. Mungo's. And the fact that he wasn't really working there didn't make the label any less embarrassing. Just introducing himself like that made his stomach hurt… _Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy and I work at St. Mungo's…_

Running across the street and into the diner, Draco felt the first hint that something wasn't right. He felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a static tension slowly filled the room.

Looking around at all the faces, Draco could tell that no one else had noticed, which meant this was a magic problem.

Trying not to look as nervous as he felt, Draco walked to a corner booth and sat. Lying on the table was a newspaper, which he picked up and held in front of his face so he could look around.

Nothing seemed out of place, but even as he just sat there waiting, the electric current in the room kept growing stronger and stronger, yet no one noticed.

Then Draco saw them.

Bolting up, Draco almost felt the urge to smile. This was proof that he had tarried too long here. That, or they were getting quicker.

* * *

"Who were they?" Hermione asked. She realized she was shaking and felt a pang of embarrassment. By now, the sun was starting to rise and the apartment was beginning to fill with a golden pink glow.

"Truthfully, I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "They could have been anything. Werewolves… Animagi… Berserkers…" He paused, waiting for a reaction. When she said nothing, he continued. "Whatever they were, they followed me here and you can guess what happened."

"Didn't you see them? Didn't you hear them?" Hermione asked. "You're a wizard who's been of age for almost five years… You were one year short of graduating from Hogwarts with honors… all that under consideration, and you're telling me these people, who you could sense, who were looking for you, caught you off guard?"

"They must have wanted me to sense them when I went into the restaurant," Draco said. "So that I would think that I could…" He said more to himself than to her and Hermione nodded, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "I can't fully explain it, but it has to make some kind of sense, right?"

"I guess…" she said. "But that still doesn't explain why you came _here_ of all places…" Hermione added.

"This is where I'm supposed to be," Draco stated and Hermione didn't know how to react.

"Okay," she said quietly. "And why is that?"

"I've been sent here by Neville Longbottom…" He said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Neville?" she asked and he nodded.

"Hermione, the Order of the Phoenix has been reinstated," Draco said and Hermione felt as though her whole world was falling out from beneath her. "Hermione?" he asked, standing. Walking towards her, she motioned violently for him to stop.

"Don't," she snapped breathlessly. "Don't come near me." She opened her mouth to speak, or more likely to yell, but before she could utter a word, she felt everything go a little darker.

"You're going to faint," he said and, disregarding her command, he stepped forward and grabbed her firmly by the arm. "Now you're going to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

"No," she said, earnestly fighting to get away. But she was weak and had little say about what she did or didn't do. "Voldemort is dead," Hermione said quietly once Draco had sat her on the couch. "Harry killed him."

"That's what we all thought too, Hermione," Draco said. "But… Voldemort… he's still alive and we have to find out how…"

"Harry killed him… There is no how. Voldemort is dead," Hermione said.

"Whatever you think is true or isn't true, the fact of the matter is that I was sent to find you," he explained.

"Well you found me," Hermione stated. "Now you can leave."

"You think that's all they wanted?" he asked with a laugh. "You think they just want to know where you are?" He shook his head slowly while standing. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and let out a groan. "They want your wand, Hermione."

"They can have it, I never use it anymore," Hermione said.

"You know what I mean," he snarled, turning away.

"I'm not sure I do, Malfoy," she snapped right back.

"They want your help," he said. "We want your help."

"And _I_ want my friends back!" Hermione yelled. "Ron and Harry! I want them back!" Draco paused, unable to say anything. "Can you give me that?" she asked and Draco shook his head.

"Then you have nothing to bargain with," Hermione said. "My magic died with Ron," Hermione stated. "And I'm not ready to entertain the thought that it was all for nothing."

"It doesn't matter if you're ready or not," Draco said, turning back to her. "It's here, and it's real. Voldemort's followers almost killed me tonight. How can you refute it? You healed my wounds yourself…"

"Wounds don't tell me anything except that you still bleed, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I don't know what did it… or why. You're not exactly everyone's favorite Slytherin," Hermione said, the word forming strangely on her tongue. So many memories were associated with that word…

"My house in school has nothing to do with any of this," Draco said in a tone that said he knew that it would eventually come to this argument.

"Doesn't it?" Hermione asked. "If I remember my lessons correctly, Voldemort himself was once a Slytherin… and wasn't it you, Draco, that planned for an entire year how to kill Dumbledore?"

"That is in the past…"

"Not so far in the past," Hermione drawled.

"Far enough that it doesn't matter anymore," he growled, his hands curling into fists. "And in case you had forgotten… I didn't kill Dumbledore."

"Couldn't, you mean," Hermione said. "Harry told me all about how you stood there, your wand pointed at the old man's chest just waiting for Snape to come and do it himself."

"That's a lie," Draco said and his cheeks turned bright red as he felt the blood rush to his head.

"You shook like a puppy, Draco, and everyone knew it… especially when you ran after Snape like a lost dog…"

"I had no choice," Draco tried to explain.

"You had every choice, Draco," Hermione snapped. "But you made the wrong one," she said slowly. "And you don't deserve to not suffer any more."

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "You think that my life is so much better now that Voldemort is gone? You think I'm happy?" he asked and Hermione didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. "Well I'm not!" he yelled. "I was a Malfoy," he spat. "The world was at my feet and now…" he drawled, his face now just an inch from hers. "Now, I am reduced to running around like the Order's messenger… Forced to deal with your bullshit while just trying to get my job done." He pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know about you, but the last thing that I want is for Voldemort to be walking around again… do you even remember what it was like?"

"How dare you even question that…" Hermione barked.

"Do you want it to be like that again?" Draco asked and Hermione looked down at her hands. "Do you want to wake up every morning wondering if it will be your last? Do you want to spend every day of your life fighting for it? Do you want to lose any more?"

"Of course not."

"Then why won't you help?"

"I've given enough, don't you think?" she asked. "I gave the Order everything and now I have nothing left… Can't you see it? I'm barely here. I get up every morning, I go to work, I come home… sometimes, I go to see Harry, but essentially, that is my life, Draco. That's all I can deal with."

"You're pathetic," Draco said suddenly. "And selfish… when we were in school, I had a list of names I liked to call you, but I never, ever thought it would be those… never thought I would see you like this."

"There are a lot of things we never imagined at school," Hermione said. "But just because you never imagined them, doesn't mean they won't happen." Hermione looked out the window, realizing it was almost full day outside. "I think that it's about time you left. I have work in two hours," Hermione said quietly and Draco nodded, the frustration on his face could not be hidden.

"All right then," he said. "Thanks."

Hermione heard the door open then slam. A picture on the wall wobbled before falling from the wall and landing with a loud shatter on the ground.

Hermione suddenly remembered the picture in her purse. Standing, she walked to the counter and pulled the piece of paper from between her checkbook and her wallet.

Unfolding it, Hermione flattened it against the counter until it lay flat. She tuned on the lights witch to her right and the room was filled with such a bright light that for a second, she had to hold her eyes closed.

But when she could open her eyes, what she saw unsettled her. It was the same picture she had seen the day before, but it meant a lot more… Whatever Draco's purpose was… as it always had, it laid shrouded in darkness…

* * *

A/N: Yay! new chapter and it practically wrote itself. Very fun for me to write. I must admit that I like the character oriented chapters the best... Please review!

Thanks to:

**Bflatgirl:** your reviews are appreciated more than you know.

**Shelly (anonymous):** I will have to look at it as soon as I get a free moment and length makes it better! Glad you like it.

**Pink tribe chick:** it is very good to hear my story's interesting and I think you're on the right track... don't guess too much though... it takes the fun out of reading it!

**grace (anonymous):** thank you for the reviews and I hope I do your praise justice.

Thank you all for your reviews and your interest in my story. I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. Pride and Prejudice

Chapter Six: Pride and Prejudice

* * *

Hermione felt the fatigue move swiftly through her veins, but knew there would be no reprieve.

Her mind was so filled with fear and anger that she hardly knew what to do with it all, but she had an idea.

Hermione felt all the impropriety of her actions the day before as she faced the nurse that had interrupted her rampage.

"You," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and Hermione gave a small smile.

"Me," she replied.

"I don't think he's up yet," the nurse lied.

"I won't be long," Hermione murmured, also being dishonest. "I just wanted to see him… to apologize for the way I acted yesterday."

"I'll be listening," she stated as she unlocked the door roughly, and Hermione nodded. "And I'll be back in fifteen minutes to make sure everything is all right and if need be, to send you on your way."

"All right."

The door slowly swung open and Hermione walked inside. Harry's room was entirely dark except for the smallest line of sunlight from the partially open window shade.

She could see Harry's outline as she moved further into the room and jumped a little as the nurse practically slammed the door behind her.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said kindly as she neared. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Harry Looked up at her and the lights turned on in a flash. Hermione looked around, searching for the person who had turned on the light. Her eyes fell upon the light switch, moved over it, and then shot back. It wasn't up. The lights were on, but the switch wasn't up.

Hermione turned her eyes back onto Harry. His eyes were now closed in concentration, and his fists were clenched so tightly that she saw a small trickle of blood run down his palm.

Then, his face went slack and the lights went back out.

"Was that you?" Hermione asked stupidly, unable to believe it. Harry looked up at her, a dark expression on his face, and slowly nodded, his eyes narrowing even further.

Hermione flipped the lights on and as suddenly as the expression had come, it was gone from his face and all that was left was confusion and fear.

Hermione stepped forward slowly, her hands at her sides. Harry cringed away, huddling further into the corner between his cot and the wall.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said suddenly and Harry stopped moving, stopped breathing. "I know about Voldemort… I know he's not dead."

Harry looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. Hermione felt the guilt resonating from him and wanted to quiet it. "It's okay," she said. "You tried… Nobody blames you."

Harry's gaze shifted slowly to his desk and Hermione stood from were she had been kneeling.

As she approached, she saw something strange. All of his crayons and pencils were out on the desk, strewn about with no regard to color, size, or even by whether or not they were a pencil, colored pencil, or marker. Ever since Voldemort… Harry had been very organized… very particular about how everything was placed.

Hermione saw that he had made a new stack of drawings and picked them up, fully prepared to see what she had seen every time she had come in for a visit. Instead, she was met with blank pages. Page after page was set behind the previous one until Hermione came to, not a drawing, but a message.

Scrawled in red crayon were the words _get me out.

* * *

_

Hermione cursed as Harry trampled over her foot, making her stumble into a table. Hermione's heart stopped, but no one noticed and they continued.

St. Mungo's was large and so packed with people that no one noticed the two invisible people running amongst them.

"Be careful," she whispered, turning to look at him and he nodded. It was the first time in a very long time that Hermione saw a true smile stretch across his face.

Once outside, Hermione threw off Harry's invisibility cloak and gave it to Harry to carry. Hermione immediately called a cab and within moments, they were on their way to her apartment.

Harry, who was as silent as always, seemed to glow with energy. Every time he saw something he recognized, his eyes lit up and he had to touch it.

Even as Hermione led Harry up the front steps of her apartment building, she knew something was wrong. For the first time ever, the front door was unlocked and propped open with a plant. Even in the deepest, hottest parts of summer, that door remained closed and locked unless you had a key.

"Harry," Hermione said and Harry stopped walking. "Maybe you should stay in the cab." Harry shook his head vehemently. "Someone's here," she whispered and even as she said it, she knew it was true. She felt a slow undercurrent of electricity fill the air as she moved closer and closer to the door, but she couldn't see anything.

Stepping inside, she jumped and let out a short scream as Crookshanks leapt from the banister onto the floor in front of her.

"Crookshanks you stupid—" Hermione stopped in mid sentence when she saw a spot of blood on Crookshanks' fur. "Are you hurt?" Hermione asked and Crookshanks ceased his advancement, giving her a look that said "as if."

Hermione walked to the stairs, swiftly pulling Crookshanks into her arms. He let out a loud meow that said he wasn't happy, but Hermione didn't put him down. She had been witness to how good of a defender her cat made in a sticky situation.

Harry, who had wandered back out to the cab refused to do anything other than stare out the window up at the apartments.

"You're girlfriend tell you to wait outside?" the cabby asked and Harry didn't answer, didn't look at the man, didn't give him any indication that he had even heard him speak. "Hey! You're girlfriend tell you to wait outside? Got you under her thumb, eh?"

Again, Harry didn't reply and the man gave up. "You're a blasted idiot," the man said with a laugh. "Should've known. The girl's way to pretty to waste her time."

Harry turned, looking the man straight in the eye.

"What's wrong with you?" the man asked. "Get out," he demanded when Harry refused to look away. "Get out of my cab." Harry slowly and deliberately did as the man asked and watched with a smirk on his face as the cab, their only means of transportation, sped away. His smile widened as the man zoomed past a red light and into the intersection.

Turning towards the apartment building, Harry walked slowly up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione set Crookshanks down on her ravaged bed and immediately began shuffling through drawer after drawer around her room looking for something.

Everything had been tampered with, all of her drawers half-dumped, and she had no idea where it would have gotten to.

Finally, after five minutes of searching, she stumbled across the long, thin mahogany box that was locked by a small gold chain. Hermione smiled at her handiwork. You couldn't tell just by looking at it, but it _was_ charmed.

"_Haud Magis Nex… "_ Hermione whispered. There was a quiet click and the box opened to reveal a long, thin piece of wood.

* * *

"Ten and a half inches… Dragon heartstring… vine wood… nice and firm," rattled Mr. Olivander. "Best sort of wand for a smart young lady so serious about study… one that is to do much for the wizarding world, I think."

Hermione looked up at the wizened old man, her brown eyes widening. "Really?" she asked and the old man nodded slowly.

"So long as you see to it that you take very good care of my wand, you'll be able to do all that you want to," he said and Hermione nodded, her hair flying all over the place as she did so.

"I will take care of it, Mr. Olivander… I promise," she said and the old man lowered the small box into Hermione's tiny, outstretched hands.

As she grasped it, Hermione felt the power of the wand and its magic racing through her. It was an almost instant, an instinctual connection.

Looking up at her mom, Hermione smiled her widest smile, her two front teeth hanging lazily over her bottom ones.

"We need to go in there," she said excitedly, pointing to a sign that said _Magical Everything._

"Why would we need to go in there?" her father asked, his brow furrowed in skepticism as they watched a man in all black enter.

"To get a book on proper wand etiquette, of course," Hermione replied and her dad rolled his eyes. Her mom smiled. "And a care kit… just to be sure we do it properly…"

* * *

Hermione sighed. Almost five years had passed since her mother and father had been killed.

Hermione was snapped from her reverie when she heard footsteps behind her and immediately turned.

"Harry, you were supposed to wait outside," Hermione said, but Harry didn't respond.

"Well," she said, placing her wand back inside the case and closing it, "We definitely can't stay here…"

Harry held out his hand, a piece of paper was clutched in his fist. Hermione took it and unfolded it. It was the picture he had drawn of the Burrow. "That might not be such a grand idea," Hermione said. "But we haven't got another choice."

They walked back outside, Crookshanks now with them, but Hermione didn't see the cab.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, looking around. Harry shrugged. "Damn it!" she said.

It took fifteen minutes for the cab Hermione called to arrive and it was a long drive to the burrow.

But when they arrived, they were met with open arms, tears, and more food than any of them knew what to do with.

"Well, Harry," Fred said, slapping him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you."

"How'd you get him out of… well, out of the hospital?" Molly asked and Hermione laughed a little.

"Well," she began. "Among Harry's oldest possessions is that invisibility cloak he, Ron, and I used to wreak havoc with," Hermione said with a smile. But as she realized what she'd said, her smile faded and she looked away.

"I think you did the rationalizing, Hermione," George said. "Harry did the reeking, and Ron did the tripping." Fred, Molly, and Hermione laughed. George paused, a reminiscent smile on his face. "Though I wouldn't have said it back then if you had offered to pay me all the gold in Gringotts, I would have loved to have been one of the golden trio…"

"They were quite a gaggle of Gryffindors," Fred added.

"I had no idea we raised so much jealousy," Hermione said good-naturedly.

"When's the last time you slept?" Molly asked suddenly and Hermione's smile faded.

"The day before yesterday… things just keep coming up," Hermione explained. "There doesn't seem time enough to sleep."

"There's always time for sleep, dear," she said. "Why don't you go up, say hello to Ginny and—"

"What's his problem?" Fred suddenly shouted, interrupting Molly.

Harry was violently motioning towards Hermione, who stepped forward immediately and bent her face close to his.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked. His eyes shot to the stairs and he looked worried. "You want to see Ginny?" she asked and he nodded. Hermione turned to Molly who slowly, almost imperceptibly shook her head no. "Not right now, Harry," Hermione said but Harry continued to shake his head. "Harry, I don't think—" Harry jumped forward, shoving Hermione aside.

Fred and George were out of their seats before he could get even two feet from the dining room and held Harry firmly by the arms between them.

"What has gotten into the bloke?" Fred asked, looking at Harry in apprehension as he continued to struggle against them.

"Harry?" Molly asked, looking at Harry, her expression full of concern. "I think you'd like to take a nap, wouldn't you?" she asked and he shook his head.

"He likes to draw, Molly," Hermione said. "If you had some paper and some crayons… He'd like that." Molly nodded, smiling at Harry as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Of course… of course we've got some crayons," she said. "They were Ginny's from before she went to Hogwarts…" Molly said, leading him into the living room.

"Well?" Fred asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Hermione. He hesitated, looking over her shoulder to make sure Molly and Harry were settled in the other room before asking, "what's wrong with him?"

"I don't think he's… I don't think he's all there," George said. "He's not, is he, Hermione?" George asked and Hermione shook her head.

"What happened?" Both Ron and Fred asked at the same time and Hermione shrugged.

"He's been like this since… Well, since Ronald died," Hermione replied. "Ever since Voldemort dragged Harry and Ron onto the other plain."

"He doesn't talk anymore?" Fred asked.

"Not at all… but he speaks to me in his own way," Hermione said and George nodded.

"Through the drawings?" he asked. "Ginny told us about the one that you showed her… of the Burrow… It sounds nice."

"Some of them are," Hermione agreed. "But… some of them aren't so nice."

"What do you mean?"

"I think something happened when Harry was on the other plain with Voldemort," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, something happened," Fred snapped. "Ron died."

"Something besides what we know… or even what we think happened," Hermione snapped right back.

"What?"

"I have reason to think that…" Hermione looked into Fred's wide eyes and didn't have the heart to say it. She saw too much Ron in his eyes… in his face… in his words.

The fact hit her like a ton of bricks… The Weasley's weren't ready to hear that their son had died for nothing… weren't ready to hear her say that Harry had failed and that the one man they hated above all others might still be alive… "That Harry might recover and be able to tell us that once they find out… once they find out what the cause of trauma is."

"That's good news," George said with a sigh.

"Hermione!" called Molly from the Living room and Hermione left Fred and George alone.

"Do you think that was what she was really going to say?" Fred asked and George shook his head, looking at his twin with an old mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Not a chance." He replied. "You?"

"No way."

"You think it has something to do with Malfoy showing up earlier?"

"Definitely…"

* * *

Hermione let the grogginess carry her into a light, dreamless sleep where she lay between the two worlds. But her vision grew dark as she moved swiftly into the innermost fears of her mind. She was too tired to fight it, too tired to struggle. So the nightmares came, and they consumed her.

* * *

A scream woke her in the middle of the night. As Hermione sat up, she vaguely noticed she was covered in a cold sweat.

Before she realized what was going on or who was screaming, Hermione was pulled out of bed by a pair of rough, strong hands.

"You shouldn't have come here, Hermione!" hissed the voice as the hands drug her into the shadows.

Hermione started to scream, but cool hands covered her mouth and the yells died in her throat.

"By god, I could strangle you," the voice growled. "Such a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do!"

Hermione, biting into the soft tissue of his hand, finally struggled away from her attacker's tight, unrelenting grasp, but a sudden blast of light filled the room sky outside the window and the room was lit up momentarily.

"Draco!" she shouted and suddenly lunged at him. "You lying bastard!" she shouted, her voice low and frantic.

"It's not what you think—" he tried to explain, but before he even finished his sentence, Hermione was pummeling him; punching, grabbing, and kicking any place she could get to without much trouble.

"Stop it, you crazy witch!" he shouted, finally pushing her over and pinning her to the ground, her arms laying uselessly above her head. "It's not what you think!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Another burst of light filled the room and there was a scream from downstairs, then a loud bang as if something had been knocked over.

"Shit," Draco cursed, jumping to his feet.

"Harry," Hermione had said at the same time.

Draco, realizing what she said, turned a wary, almost scared eye on her. "You brought him with you?" he asked, his face draining of all color.

"Of course I did!"

"Oh you're stupider than I thought!" he roared and Hermione cringed. "Now you've fucked us all!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, but Draco didn't answer. He turned from her, flew out the door and down the stairs. Hermione followed as quickly as she could.

At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione could hear a great struggle taking place. Arthur Weasley was by the door fighting frantically to keep someone from breaking through.

"Move!" Draco shouted, pushing Mr. Weasley out of his way. The person behind the door shoved through and Draco's wand was out in a flash. There was a loud whiz that filled the air and a blast of light hit the intruder square in the chest.

Hermione looked at Draco in horror. "Stunning spell," he explained, his voice lower, calmer.

"Everyone, out through the back!" Draco shouted. "We have people waiting!"

Hermione watched in suspended motion as another blast filled the air and lit up the sky.

* * *

"This isn't so bad, Hermione, is it?" Ron asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, not amused. "We just nearly died! If it hadn't been for your dumb luck and my extensive knowledge of herbology, we would have been—"

Ron cut her off in mid-sentence, sealing his mouth over hers in an anxious, but impassioned kiss.

"If you could shut up for one minute, Hermione," he began, pulling away. "You might enjoy things…" There was a loud shout from the hill and Ron ran towards it, thinking it was Harry's. Hermione followed close behind, watching as the rest of the field went up in fire and smoke…

* * *

"Hermione!" Draco shouted and Hermione woke from her momentary reprieve. She felt hands clasp around her arms and she allowed herself to be dragged outside into the cold night air wearing only her nightgown and a pair of boxers…

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a killer headache and an aching pain in her side. Sitting up, she found herself face to face with Malfoy yet again.

"I'm really getting tired of seeing you," she snarled, pushing the covers aside as she looked away.

"Its not an intense pleasure for me either, you know," he replied. "Take this," he snapped, handing her a green vial.

Hermione took the stopper off and sniffed it. Her nose shrank away from the dank, acidic liquid, but she could tell it wasn't poison. Downing it in one gulp, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve and handed the vial back to Draco.

"That's the worst tasting healing potion that I have ever been forced to drink," Hermione stated and Draco laughed.

"Good." He said, standing. Walking to the desk on the other side of the room, Draco lifted her box from the counter and brought it to her. "I bet it's still in the same box that old fool gave it to you in, isn't it?" he asked, running a fond hand over the soft wood. "There's a dull thrumming…" he said, pausing. "You're wand's crying out… I can feel it begging to be used… but you know that."

Hermione glared and he neared. He handed the box to her and Hermione, though she couldn't tell him that, felt the thrumming as well… it was the same thrumming she had felt yesterday… the same she had felt when it had first come into her possession.

"One question," Draco asked, sitting back down by her bed and Hermione looked up from the box. "Why on earth would you stop using magic? You were always so skilled…"

"I…" Hermione's voice broke of and she looked back down. "You know what the first thing Dumbledore said to me was?" she asked and Draco shook his head, silvery streaks of blond falling in his face. "We were all sitting in the great hall, Harry, Ron, and I weren't yet friends… I was sitting off by myself, studying for one class or another and he approached me… asked to see my wand." Hermione paused, her eyes brimming with tears. "He said to me, 'that is a fine wand Hermione Granger… but may I impress on thing upon your very young mind?' he asked and I of course agreed. 'Make me a promise, little Granger, that you will only use this wonderful wand when your intent is to do good with it…'"

"That was the first thing the old bloke said to you?" he asked with a guffaw. "And you've memorized it?"

"Dumbledore was wiser than you know…"

"All right," Draco conceded. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"After Dumbledore died, then Ron, then what happened to Harry, I didn't want to do good with it… I wanted revenge," she said. Looking up at him, her eyes narrowed, her face twisting with a hatred he had never seen before. "I almost got it too… raised my wand to that little witch's face… I could've said it," she said, "the words were on my tongue… I could feel the power rising in me… but there was something else too." She whispered, her eyes looking up at him in both fear and anguish. "There was an evil in me, Draco, that I didn't want to set loose. I think that had I, it would have never left."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the back of the chair. He slowly shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have said it… you'll never have it in you to say those words…" Hermione said.

"You would, wouldn't you?" she asked. Draco didn't say yes, but he didn't say no and his silence meant more than either. "You have…"

"I have," he admitted.

"On who?" she murmured.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

"Why?"

"Our side or theirs?"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped.

"You'll always be the same, Draco," Hermione said. "Self-serving and so very proud… too proud to give people even a glimpse of who you are." She spat. "As far as you're concerned, no one else _needs_ to understand you."

"And what about you?" he asked. "You've got so much prejudice in that head of yours that even if I did want to show you, you'd be bent on misunderstanding me."

"I answered your questions…" Hermione said.

"And I won't answer yours," he snapped.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Draco stood, and then left. Only once he was gone did Hermione realize that she had no idea where the hell she was… or where Harry could be…

* * *

A/N: Thank you all you wonderful reviewers that keep this story alive and going! Yay! the sixth chapter and one of the best I think... tell me what you think!

Note: Haud magis nex means "no more violent death" in Latin... interesting huh?

A special shout out to:

**Twitchy the squirrell:** Glad things are falling together... that is exactly what I was hoping for

**Bflatgirl: **a most loyal reviewer! But to add some clarity, it wasn't his picture that was shrouded in darkness, it's his entire character as far as Hermione has seen. She doesn't understand quite what makes him tick... if that makes sense anyway... Magic certainly IS Hermione's thing... how long can she not heed its call? I guess we'll see...

**Evergreensceptre: **I'll have to send an email to too... I dont get alerts on anything anymore! glad you found out though and its great to hear that you've firgure Harry ou**t!**

**Grangerinvesitagtions:** glad to hear your alerts are working. even though your projection was wrong, I hope it was interesting enough to keep you... well, interested... :)

**xXbitersweetxtearsXx: **glad you liked it :) It gets more interesting as it goes, I promise.

**Grace (anonymous): **I love reviews almost as much as I love breathing. I like to let readers who review know that their input means something... how better to do that than to recognize them in a place they can see?

**Pink Tribe Chick: **Its like you're in my brain... I hope you liked this chapter!

**Parcheezie: **What a lovely review for me to find! I got your point and here it is. Thank you so much... it boosted my ego about ten and a half points... :)

**A/N: **Thank all those who reviewed and I will be updating as soon as I can! But I am currently working on my other Draco/Hermione fic which I am still in love with. If you wanna check it out, it's called Still Fighting the Enemy. Its AU now that HBP came out but its still fun to read... or so I've heard... from people like you. :) Cant wait to hear from you all!


	7. Tired

Chapter Seven: Tired

* * *

Draco Malfoy was tired... more tired than he had ever been in his entire life. But tired didn't even cover the half of it. Among other things, he was angry, he was indignant, and sometimes, he even allowed himself to be scared. 

They had all spent the last two days in a safe house just outside of Surrey England waiting for backup. Draco didn't know where the others were, but they were late.

In the meanwhile, Draco and a lower member of the Order of the Phoenix named Jane Hammil were stuck in a house with a crazy wizard, an angry witch, and four grieving Weasleys.

The death eater attack at the Burrow had left one missing in action… the girl, Ginny was gone without a trace. There was no indication that she had been kidnapped, no body to prove that she was dead… Ginny Weasley was just plain missing and no one had any idea where she might be.

Mrs. Weasley was taking the news fairly well considering… Mr. Weasley was quiet and grave, barely able to eat. The two others, Fred and George, whom Draco had assumed would give him the most trouble, spent all of their time whispering in a corner, poring over a piece of parchment.

Harry was locked in an upstairs room that was monitored at all times by either himself or Jane.

From Draco's observations, Harry didn't seem at all like the Order had described upon assigning Draco. Harry was silent; almost child-like in the way he interpreted everything going on around him. But Draco had no reason to doubt the information that the ministry had given him… in fact, quite to the contrary, their theories had been proven by the attack on the Burrow.

Hearing loud shouting from upstairs, Draco jolted from his seat by the fire and was up the stairs before he could breathe. Pausing outside of Harry's door, Draco waited, but heard nothing. Then there was another shout from further down the hallway and Draco realized all the noise was coming from Hermione's room.

By god, he did not want to enter that room, but some sick and twisted concern for the Gryffindor led him slowly down the hallway, forced his hand upon the knob, and pushed the door open.

Stepping within, an almost comical scene met his eyes. Hermione was in the corner, her wand raised. Her hair was wildly disheveled and she looked frustrated as hell. Looking around, Draco saw a trail of random objects strewn about the floor and realized what she was doing.

"Cleaning up I see…" Draco said, an ironic smile touching his lips. Hermione glared a glare that would have killed anyone else less accustomed to it. "No? Then what is it that we're doing at two thirty in the morning, Miss Granger," he asked, a mock-gentlemanlike tone to his voice.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern," she returned, nodding for him to leave.

"You're practicing," he stated, drawing in a calm breath. "Horribly, I might say."

"I'm doing all right," Hermione said defensively, brushing a strand of deep brown hair behind her ear. "I'm getting the hang of it."

"So, despite popular belief, you have no natural talent?" he asked. "Shocking…"

"Oh, make yourself useful and donate your body to science," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes while shaking a kink out of her wand shoulder.

"I believe they only accept dead ones," he said,

"That can certainly be arranged."

"Someone's cranky..." he drawled playfully and Hermione's eyes narrowed further.

"_Someone_ hasn't had any sleep in four days," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms condescendingly over her chest.

"It's sweet to know you're concerned about my sleeping habits, but really… I'm not interested in being more than members of the same Order," Draco sighed as he leaned easily against her doorframe. He slowly drew up his hand and rested it coolly above his head. "The position's still open for you."

"I see my healing spells worked…" she said and she took a step towards him, observing him closely. "You've got nearly full motion back in your shoulder… Your arm was nearly torn off on that side, you know…"

"Yeah…" he said, his voice trailing off into silence as he took his arm from the door and let it rest at his side. Her scrutinizing him made him uncomfortable and he didn't know why. "I know. You did all right for it being your first time doing magic in a while."

"Two years," Hermione stated. "It was two years since I touched a wand…" Hermione continued to near him, but her concentration had shifted to something lying on the desk by the door.

Draco saw a glimpse of whatever she wanted before she picked it up and started to put it away. But Draco had seen enough to make him very interested in looking at it more closely and he reached forward, grabbing her wrist firmly. He pulled her hand towards himself and removed the crumpled pages from her grasp.

She didn't struggle or argue as he took three steps deeper into the room and started to unfold them.

"What the hell?" he asked once his eyes were finally able to focus. Taking four swift strides to the other side of the room, he flipped on a lamp and held the drawing to the light. "Did you draw this?" he asked, holding it out for her to see. Hermione calmly shook her head and his focus shifted back to the drawing. After another moment of consideration, he decided to look at the next one. "Who did these?" he asked, looking up to see that Hermione had approached.

"Harry did," was her simple reply.

"When?"

"This one," she said pointing to the one of Harry, Hermione, and Ron outside of the burrow, "Was drawn that first day that I saw you at he hospital."

"Do you see anything odd about it?" he asked, pointing to what seemed like just a green smudge above a brown building. "Something familiar?

"It's odd, certainly," Hermione replied. "But why would it be familiar?"

"This happened," he said, tapping the picture.

"No it didn't."

"Look at it," he demanded and she did.

"Its Ronald, Harry, and I outside… in front of the Burrow, which is overshadowed by the dark mark."

"What makes you think that's Ron?" Draco asked, looking up at her, his hair in front of his eyes.

"Because of the _"R"_ on the sweater," Hermione retorted. "The red hair…"

"Is Ron the only one of the Weasleys that has red hair?" Draco asked and Hermione got angry.

"Let's not dance around what you're trying to say, Malfoy. Make your point."

"My point is that I asked Molly Weasley when we discovered Ginny was missing what she would be wearing… Molly's reply was that she liked to Wear Ron's sweater… a sweater with an "R" on it… _that_ sweater," he said, pointing to the drawing.

"But the hair…" but she stopped herself. Ginny's hair wasn't long any more. In fact, it was exactly the length it was in the drawing.

"Well?"

"Okay, when was this?"

"The other night… when we evacuated you." He said. "That's when Ginny disappeared."

"But I didn't see any dark mark, Draco," Hermione said.

"Then you weren't paying attention," Draco replied. "It was brighter then than any I have seen in years… it's like the magic that created it is growing stronger instead of weaker, like it should be."

"Why is it sunny outside in the drawing? And why are we all happy if we're being attacked?"

"You call these sticks happy?" Draco asked, motioning her to look closer. "Harry's the only one with a smile on his face! Ginny's scared out of her wits and you're shell-shocked."

Hermione looked closer at the drawing and sure enough, Harry's smile was as wide as his face, Ginny's eyes were widened with fear, and Hermione looked dazed.

"I missed it," Hermione said… "I must have just looked at Harry's face…"

"And as for the time of day being different… and the castle being there… I don't think those are nearly as important as all the rest. They don't show as much attention to detail as the others… Maybe they're just there to draw attention from the real message."

"And what message is that?"

"When was this one drawn?" he suddenly asked, changing the subject as he motioned to the other drawing. The one of himself.

"The next day when I went to visit him… I asked about the dark mark in the corner of the picture, but he didn't remember a thing about it…" she said.

"I imagine it is quite the likeness of what I looked like the other night when I showed up on your doorstep," Draco said with a smirk.

"It is."

"I suppose you just forgot to mention it when I went to see you at your work," he said, displeasure obvious in his tone. "It just slipped your mind…"

"I didn't think anything of it," she said honestly. "As far as I knew, Harry was just disturbed…" Hermione paused, obviously unsettled by the expression on Draco's face. "He can barely feed himself, how was I supposed to know he could see the future?" she shouted. "How was I supposed to know that Voldemort was still alive? And that Ginny was dressed up as Ron? How am I supposed to know what isn't there?"

"All the pieces, Hermione!" Draco shouted back. "Right here… laid out for you to look at and you're telling me you didn't see it? All that education? All that intelligence and you missed every single point he was trying to make?"

"What do you mean? Do you think that Harry was trying to warn me?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Draco guffawed. "He wasn't warning you, Hermione… he was making these things happen… He's been giving instructions to death eaters since Voldemort died… that's how I ended up nearly dead outside your apartment… That's how death eaters found the Burrow. How we knew to go to the Burrow in the first place."

"That's ridiculous…" Hermione whispered.

"Oh is it so ridiculous?" Draco asked. "The only reason we're safe here is because we're cloaked."

"Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione said, her voice shaking in anger. "He wouldn't do it. Especially not to the Burrow…"

"The Harry you _used to know_ wouldn't do it," Draco said slowly. "But that Harry doesn't exist anymore," Draco told her. "Something happened when Voldemort dragged him and Ron onto the alternate plane. We're not certain, but we think it has to do with Harry's connection to Voldemort."

Hermione's brain started to spin as memories came flooding back to her. The way Harry had been acting the last few days. The expressions… the way he didn't even have to utter a spell to turn on the light switch… Something was terribly wrong with Harry.

"You know it," Draco said. "Deep down, you know something's wrong."

"I didn't want to think anything of it," Hermione tried to explain. "I tried to… to be tolerant… to rationalize it because of everything he went through."

"I think that part of Harry is on that alternate plane, Hermione… Which means…"

"Part of Voldemort is on this one," Hermione finished and Draco nodded. "And I've set him loose… That's why nothing was happening when he was in St. Mungo's," Hermione said, more to herself than to Draco. "They're charmed from the foundations to the roof… Any spell Harry could have done without his wand would have gone nowhere." Draco slowly nodded. "All those drawings of Voldemort… Harry was trying to tell me… then _he_ would come and…"

"Knock you off track…" Draco reached forward, planting his hand over hers. "It's not your fault."

He's been… building up Harry's powers," Hermione murmured in disgust. "So that he could move things without a word… without a wand."

"What?" Draco asked, suddenly grave.

"Harry can—"

A loud crash sounded from the next room over and Draco's eyes met Hermione's. Removing his hand from hers, Draco stood. Looking out of the bedroom carefully before he left the bedroom, Draco saw Jane lying on the floor in front of Harry's door, just a heap of maroon robes and flesh.

As Draco ran past, Jane wheezed breathlessly, "Careful, Draco! He's got my wand…"

Draco ran down the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him, he even missed a few, and when he reached the bottom, he felt his breath expel from his mouth in utter relief.

Both the Weasley twins had Harry Potter pinned beneath them.

"Good work," Draco said, suddenly feeling the weight of all that he had faced the last few days.

"A compliment to be sure," Fred said.

"But we want more," George added.

"Tell us what the _hell_ is going on," they demanded in sync and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Yay! no really difficult breaking up of this chapter... I bet that was hard to read in the last, but there was no way around it. Hopefully this gives you a little mor einsight into what's been up with Harry Potter! This is really my favorite chapter so far. There are a lot of elements that were added into it. But enough self-praise... onto the recognitions! 

A shout out to:

**Huldur: **glad to hear from you and it's good to know you like my writing. There's no higher praise to a writer:)

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **There you have it. Thanks for your constant vigiliance!

**Evergreensceptre: **jeez you catch on quick! you guys are fast with the thinking and the piecing things together! _I_ was confused about where I was going! lol. and yes, the whole last chapter was really out of whack. There was no set structure really. I figured that the environment should coincide with what's going on with the protagonist... weird literary thing...

A/N: hopefully I will get some more good reviews... I can't reiterate enough how important reviews are for my inspiration... and, this may be a little off-topic, but if you have, by chance, read my other story, I'm sorry to say I'm stuck and need help getting it off the ground. I already have the next few chapters figured out, but not sure how to put em down. If youre interested in assisting, send me an email and we can correspond by that means. I would appreciate anything you have to offer! Thank you so very much!


	8. The First of Many to Come

Chapter Eight: The First of Many to Come

* * *

"_Accio _book!" Hermione shouted and the rather large book George was holding levitated, moved forward about a foot, then dropped straight onto Fred's foot. 

"Come on, Hermione!" Fred painfully exclaimed, rubbing his foot. "That's not going to work when you're face to face with death eaters… in fact, I think that'll earn you a laugh or two and a death certificate…"

"It's your follow through," Draco input, a musing expression on his face and Hermione glared. "When you say a spell, your mind can't wander until it is completed and the magic has done what you want."

"I know how to cast a proper spell, Malfoy," she snarled, preparing herself for another try.

"Could have fooled me," he replied. "Now try it again… this time with more arm swing…"

"If I give it any more _arm swing_, _Malfoy,_ the books are going to fly the _backwards_!" she shouted. "Now shut up and let me do this."

Steadying herself, she straightened her posture and gripped the wand tightly in her hand. Closing her eyes, she loosened her hold on her wand just enough so that it was still held firmly in her hand, but had room for slight movement. Raising it shoulder-level, she did a loop with the tip, swept widely outward, then in while saying, "_accio _book!"

This time, the book flew steadily from George's hands straight into Hermione's. Hermione held the book up, a triumphant look on her face. Turning to Malfoy, she tossed it at him and said, "My arm swing is just fine."

"Maybe for the little stuff," he said. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a few words and the book began to levitate. Stepping back, he pointed his wand straight at the book. He then began turning his wand in wide, exaggerated, repeated circular motions. Draco then flicked the tip and shouted, "_Verto incendio!_"

Hermione jumped back as the book burst into flames. Draco let his wand fall to his side, but the continued to twist and turn, tossing small flames in every direction until there was nothing left of the book.

"I guess there's a spell for everything," Hermione said sardonically.

"I'd like to learn that spell," Fred said, his eyes filled with a childish glint.

"What would you use it for?" Hermione asked, giving Fred one of her superior looks. "There's no _practical_ way to use it…"

"Of course, you're right, Hermione…" George said and Hermione nodded arrogantly. "Unless, that is, you want to catch something on fire and watch it spin itself into nothingness," George added. "And let's face it, every once in a while, who _doesn't_ want that?"

"That's—"

"Say, Malfoy, can you use that spell on anything?" Fred asked before Hermione could retort.

"Anything with matter," was Draco's cool reply. "I've even seen it used successfully on humans too, though its not quite so pleasant."

"Yet another page from the Morbid Chronicles of Draco Malfoy's Life," Hermione muttered. "Oh what can we _not_ learn from you?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Morbid Chronicles?" he asked, an amused expression dancing across his already smiling face. "I think violent and misunderstood would both be better adjectives than just plain old morbid… and like _Hermione's Tale of Woe _is such a better read…" He guffawed.

"Coming from someone who thinks very highly of himself and so little of everyone else, that statement means next to nothing," Hermione returned.

"Well—"

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" George suddenly asked and both Hermione and Draco turned to face the tall redhead.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He asked if you two ever give it a rest," Fred replied. "You guys have been at each other's throats since you've been in the same room…"

"Can't you just call a truce?" George asked. "We're all fighting for the same side now, so why are you arguing?'

"It's not that simple," both Draco and Hermione said. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw he was looking at her too.

"Well," Fred said. "Is it really that complicated to at least pretend… for mum?" he asked. "When this is all over you can both go your separate ways and hate each other all you want, but all the arguing… it makes it harder to stay cheerful."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, an intense regret flashing in her eyes.

"It's about my turn to take my shift with Potter," Draco said informed them, turning towards the stairs.

Hermione watched as he moved slowly towards the stairs, his back as straight and as rigid as ever… his chin held high, denoting that arrogance that she had been accustomed for all of their acquaintance… but she imagined she saw something new on his face. Remorse…

"If you wouldn't mind, "Hermione began foolishly and Draco paused on the second stair. "I'll take the shift with you," she suddenly said.

He looked back at her, seeing the determined expression on her face. He nodded, motioning for her to follow him.

Up at the top of the stairs, Hermione hesitated, not knowing why. There was a nervous fluttering in her stomach and she felt stupid… like she was suddenly that second year Gryffindor that he humiliated before breakfast just for fun… that little girl who cried when he called her names… a little girl who had wished with all her heart that she could have been like him…ashamed to be who she was because it wasn't good enough for him. He had never said a kind word to her… ever.

"You all right?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts and Hermione felt a red-hot burning come to her cheeks.

"Yeah," she assured him, breaking from her sudden insecurities. She wasn't that little girl anymore, and he wasn't that little boy… They were both adults now. They were two adults who had faced a lot of death, and death changes people. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay then," he said, opening to door to Harry's room. Hermione walked down the hallway and entered the room after him.

Jane was sitting in the corner, chomping her gum loudly while reading a muggle magazine that Hermione could see was called _The Star Starlette_. Harry, however, was not anywhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" she asked and Jane, without even looking at Hermione, lifted her finger and pointed to the closet all the way across the room.

"Why's he in there?" Draco asked almost angrily.

"He wanted to be alone," Jane said with a shrug, turning the page of her magazine.

"I didn't ask you to watch him so that he could be alone," Draco snapped.

Jane finally looked up, a dull expression in her eyes and she smiled, a lopsided grin that Hermione knew.

"That's Harry," Hermione said and Jane's female figure melted away, falling into Harry's slouching form.

"Where's Jane?" Draco asked, looking around. A cool breeze then blew through the room and both Hermione and Draco's eyes were drawn to the open window.

"I convinced her that jumping seemed like a pretty great idea," Harry drawled. "So easily led... It's a shame, really… so young."

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he looked from the window to Harry. "Why?" he sputtered. It was the only clear thought that came to him.

"To see if I could," he said, his smile widening. Suddenly it faded and Harry twitched a little. A scream broke from his mouth, but was almost immediately cut off. Then, yet again, cool and collected Harry sat before them, straightening his shirt.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked back at him. Smiles spread across their faces and laughter filled the air. 

"We did it!" Harry breathed, tightening his grasp. "He's gone… it's over. It's finally over…"

They broke apart and stared at one another, sharing a joy so acute that only the tightest of comrades knew what it was like.

But slowly, a dark, sinister static seeped into the air, and the light slowly melted away, taking with it their smiles and their laughter.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked, tensing. Looking around, they could see people rushing towards them, but there was no noise. Not a word of what Hermione was screaming could be heard and slowly, the surroundings began to fade.

Then, all at once, Harry and Ron were completely torn from the physical plane and there was only darkness.

Every cell of energy was repeatedly drained from Harry as they continued to fumble through time and space.

He then felt a familiar tug around his middle, as if he was being hooked, and they were both quickly brought down somewhere, hitting so hard that the breath was knocked out of him. Gasping as he curled into a tight ball, Harry felt his consciousness fade.

When he woke, he saw Ron; pale and barely breathing just inches from him. Memories of Cedric Diggory overtook his mind as he scrambled towards his best friend and very recently, his brother in law.

"Ron?' he said, shaking Ron's shoulder gently, but he didn't respond, so Harry got more violent, more persistent.

"How nice of you to join me, Harry Potter," hissed a deep voice from the innermost folds of the surrounding shadows and the laugh that followed froze him to the core. "You have finally found yourself in a trap you cannot get out of, I'm afraid…"

Looking around, Harry tried to pinpoint where the cold hiss was coming from, but it was like his voice was part of the wind sweeping constantly over them. Like it was echoing through the very air they were breathing.

"I killed him," Harry whispered to himself. "He should be dead…"

The laughing began again, this time deeper. So deep that Harry felt the earth beneath him begin to rumble and shake.

"I killed you!" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"No," a voice replied. "You vanquished my physical body… stripping me from the physical realm… and sending me straight to hell, where all the evil in the universe resides. The one place my spirit is strongest." Harry felt invisible fingers wrap around his wand hand, loosening his grip finger by finger. "The one place where I have no physical constraints…" Harry's wand slowly left his hand and he could do nothing but watch as it floated into oblivion. "You may have been powerful on earth, Harry Potter, but this is my realm and you're a guest here." The wind howled as Harry imagined Voldemort drew a breath. "I see you've brought another friend… How I love to watch them die."

Harry felt a panic rise within him as he realized how vulnerable Ron was.

"Leave him be!" Harry shouted angrily, but Voldemort could not mistake the begging in his voice. "I will fight you, but let him be."

"You think it's a fight I'm after?" Voldemort asked with a chuckle. "We've fought enough, Harry Potter… I want you to suffer, and then I want you to die… Preferably very slowly."

And the world erupted in flame, a shadow from deep within moving slowly towards Harry and Ron.

* * *

"I see your decision was a permanent one, Draco," Harry drawled. "I can't say I'm glad, but at least you've grown a backbone." 

"It's something _you_ have yet to do, Voldemort," Draco said, his eyes narrowing as he moved forward, his wand pointed directly at Harry's chest. "You're still using others to make your point… when are you ever going to depend on just yourself?"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, trying to stop his advance while pushing his wand down. Draco brushed her aside, continuing to move forward.

"You never did get the whole picture, did you, Draco?" he asked, standing, pressing his chest against the tip of Draco's wand. "There are sacrifices that must be made. No loss… no gain." Voldemort hissed.

For a second, Draco saw Voldemort's eyes instead of Harry's, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"I should be going," Harry said suddenly. It was as if he just realized he had somewhere to be.

"You're not going anywhere," Hermione snapped, rushing forward.

With the slightest incline of his head, Harry sent Hermione flying into the opposite wall. His eyes met Draco's and threatened to do the same, but Draco's wand didn't move, his gaze never wavered.

"You're going to regret ever leaving," Voldemort said. "I've bided my time and I'm stronger than ever." He turned towards the window and took slow, steady steps towards it. Looking back over his shoulder, Harry said, "Maybe you'll join me someday when all your mudblood allegiances are dead and buried."

"Never," Draco breathed, his wand still pointed at him.

"It's a fact of Slytherin nature, dear boy," Voldemort whispered. "Strength aligns with strength, and weak with weak… you know this."

Harry stepped onto the ledge of the window, paused for a moment while sending a searing glance down at Draco, and then jumped out.

Draco ran to the window, sticking his head out. Three figures on brooms were riding into the night.

Sighing, Draco rested his face in his hands. A blinding shock of pain moved through his left forearm and Draco felt dread fill him as he lifted his sleeve. His mark was glowing… burning… reminding him of whom he served.

* * *

A/N: another chapter! they're really coming along with no problem, which is strange... Hope you liked it. Kind of shorter than usual I think, but it's got a little blast from the past in it. 

Special thanks to all those who have reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. This chapter seems to have picked up some interest so here is a special shout out to those who took time out of their busy lives to leave me a little piece of their oppinions :)

**Pink Tribe Chick: **Thank you for your input. It's good to hear I'm making people think

**Grace (anonymous): **thank you so much

**Mysterygalwolf:** thank you for the review!

**On the bridge: **here you go... short but there nonetheless

**Grangerinvestigations: **These last chapters were the best and the easiest to write so far and everything as far as where its going is falling into place. And even though he is on the right side, we've all witness how self-serving Draco is. That can't have changed in the span of five years... I guess you'll have to see how far his Slytherin personality goes after going through so much.

**Jitterbug393:**I have no intentions of making Harry normal any time soon... :)

**Evergreensceptre: **Hermione is going to have to struggle through regaining her skills just like anyone else would. You see, she never had a natural talent for magic, it was more a study and learn sort of knack for it, so once she dropped the studying, she started to lose her know how. But she's a quick learner...

**T (anonymous): **Glad to hear this is turning out so well! Hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading!

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **Ginny will be back as soon as she fits into the plot again (which shouldn't be too far off)

**Twitchy the squirrel: **Hermione was saying the spells from memory, that's why she was doing it alone. She didn't want anyone else to see how badly she did her first couple of spells. :) and Ginny's problems will be fully explained... soon.

**Charmedrox9: **Its always good for a writer to hear their story's plotline is somewhat original. Thank you for the review :)

**Bflatgirl: **Thank you so much! I was hoping this would be a good twist. and that chapter is my favorite so far as well... My saying is that, the easier it is to write, the better it is to read

**Siriussheelah (anonymous): **Glad to know you liked it. I hope you continue reading :)


	9. The Confessions of Draco Malfoy

Chapter Nine: The Confessions of Draco Malfoy

* * *

Hermione didn't even have time to hold her breath before she hit the wall and her world became a gasping pool of darkness. She tried to remain awake and for a few minutes she succeeded, but slowly her awareness began to fade. She vaguely felt strong arms wrap around her, lifting her… then nothing.

* * *

_"Hermione!" Hermione woke with a start, breathing heavily. Looking around, she had no idea where she was. "Hermione!" the voice came again and she was forced to her feet._

_Taking slow, cautious steps forward, Hermione cringed as she stepped over sharp rocks and sticks strewn about the clearing. She felt them cutting skin, touching bone, but she felt no pain… Just dull pressure being released as each stone broke the surface of her skin…_

_Looking up at the sky, she could tell it was late into the day and the sun was moving swiftly overhead as if racing her across the sky. Hermione didn't know why, but she got the feeling that she had until the sun reached the edge of the sky to make it where she was going… wherever that was…_

_As the voice grew more frantic and the sun's speed accelerated, Hermione quickened her step. A frantic beating began somewhere within her. _

_Reaching the edge of the clearing, she peered worriedly into the thick darkness of the forest. The voice beckoned, and she could not resist. She took her first step into the abysmal unknown…_

_The trees grew thicker as she moved deeper into the small wood, and the sunlight grew dimmer and dimmer until the only light Hermione could see was the little specs and dots that shown through gaps in the tree branches. But it was like she knew where she was going, even though she had no idea._

"_Hermione…" the voice suddenly whispered and it was closer than it had been yet. "Hermione!" Hermione swirled around, her white night dress clinging tightly round her legs. "Hermione!" The voice was all around her and suddenly invisible hands were grabbing at her._

_The forest grew suddenly dark and Hermione felt her heart drop through her chest as a single pair of red eyes approached…_

"_Hermione…" they whispered, drawing her closer. Hermione didn't want to move, but apparently, it didn't matter what she wanted. "Hermione…" and the voice hit her and all the breath left her chest. _

_A flash of thunder broke the sky and the flash that followed lit the dark face before her. Red became blue, surreal became human, and Hermione realized she was in love._

"_Hermione!—"

* * *

_

Hermione sat up, her breath coming in short, uneven gasps. Jumping up from bed, she threw off the comforter, running her hands over herself as if trying the brush the evil from her skin.

When her fears had been exhausted and her racing blood slowed, Hermione sank to her knees by the bed, melding into the heap of blankets and pillows.

As she lay there, her head resting tensely against the soft pillows, Hermione became aware that someone was watching her.

As Hermione's eyes moved swiftly across the room, Draco's slumped form slowly came into focus. He was sitting in the bedroom chair in the corner next to the door, watching her. His elbow, resting on the arm of the chair, supported his forearm, which was holding his head in his hands.

"Nightmare?" he drawled lazily. Hermione nodded, standing.

The memories from the night before suddenly came flooding back and Hermione began looking around for a certain messy-haired boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead. "He's gone," Draco said, taking a deep breath as he straightened. "Left directly after knocking you unconscious… without a wand."

"Why'd you provoke him?" Hermione asked angrily. "If he hadn't felt threatened he—"

"Would have done it anyway…" Draco finished. "He didn't feel threatened… he knew we didn't stand a chance."

"Because you wouldn't have done it," Hermione assumed and a light smile touched his lips.

"Oh, I would've done it," he said with a dry laugh that said he didn't really find it funny. "But it would have just made him angry."

"Why didn't he kill you if he's so powerful?" Hermione asked. "If he wanted anyone dead, it would be you… You helped the efforts to defeat him… infiltrated his most loyal group of death eaters… you're the one that led Harry and Ron to…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she looked at the guilt spreading across his face. "You knew what was waiting, didn't you?" Draco nodded ever so slowly. "But you did so much for the Order… killed so many death eaters."

"There are sacrifices that must be made… no loss, no gain," Draco quoted and Hermione's stomach turned. She slowly began to reach for her wand, but stopped when his smile widened. "You don't need that, Hermione," he said, his soft tone confusing her. "I'm not the same person I was two years ago. No one is."

"You accepted those medals… those honors…" Hermione said, disgust seeping into her voice.

"I deserved them," he said. "I earned them."

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"I did everything that they honored me for… sacrificed all that they recognized… there is no lie in that," Draco said.

"You were fighting for Voldemort!" she shouted. "All that you did or sacrificed was for _him_."

"Does that make it any less of a sacrifice?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione exclaimed. "It does."

"It doesn't matter anymore," he murmured. "I'll never go back."

"How do I know you aren't still a death eater?" she asked, looking at him as if he was ridiculously stupid.

"You think I'd still be here if I was?" Draco snapped. "I saw the power in his eyes the same as you did… if I had any interest in regaining my former glory, don't you think I would have hopped the first broomstick out of here?" he asked. "My loyalty is to the Order… has been since the day Harry should have died… along with Voldemort."

"So that was the plan?" Hermione asked. "Defeat Voldemort _and_ Harry… get everything?"

"No… Getting rid of Voldemort was my only plan… Potter's death would have been a bonus," Draco snarled. "But something happened… Something that made Voldemort more powerful than anyone has ever been." Draco explained. "I knew everything that would happen up to the point where Voldemort's spirit was sent to the astral plane… But even after that, I had a rough idea…" Draco looked at Hermione, who was silent, and took it as permission to continue. "Voldemort knew Harry was too powerful to defeat, so he was trying to find a way to trap a live spirit in a live body on the astral plane… by all rights, his plan should have worked…"

Draco paused and his face grew pensive. "But Harry must have done something… something that left him open for spiritual possession… whatever he did, he fused Voldemort's spirit to his own… Thus, when Harry came back to the physical plane, so did Voldemort." Draco paused, drawing in a deep breath. "Up until three months ago… I truly thought he was dead and all this… all this stuff would be over. For two years, I was free…"

Hermione watched as Draco slowly shook his head, unable to trust the sincerity dripping from his voice. "But he spent the last two years developing Harry," Hermione said. "Strengthening his powers… playing me… everything was planned."

"Meticulously," Draco said with a nod. "He killed Jane…"

"And it's all your fault," Hermione stated, her voice as unremorseful as she could force it to be.

"Everything always is," Draco whispered. "And I plan to fix it." Placing a hand over his face, Hermione was startled to hear a sob escape his lips. "She worked so hard at everything… she _begged_ for this assignment… said she wanted to work with Draco Malfoy the great… wanted to meet Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He said, his voice filled with an uncharacteristic fondness. "How do I explain it?" Draco asked, suddenly looking deep into Hermione's eyes. His eyes were begging her for forgiveness, for kindness, for everything Hermione could not give him. "How do I tell this nineteen year old girl's parents that Voldemort, the wizard I helped defeat, threw her out of a second story window without touching her? How do I explain why I wasn't here watching her every second she was with him?"

"She knew it would be dangerous…" Hermione said. "She knew and she came anyway. She was very brave."

"No," Draco said. "She was not even two years out of Hogwarts, starting her life… she was invincible."

Taking the three strides to his chair, Hermione knelt in front of him, placing her hand over his. "Blame yourself for Voldemort coming back, Draco, it was your fault." Hermione said. "Blame yourself for bringing her here, because you did… and if you're so inclined, blame yourself for his being able to walk out of here, you let him go… but you can't blame yourself for her death. It. Was. Not. You. Fault. There was nothing you could have done short of being dead yourself… and what purpose would a nineteen year old girl serve in the place of a twenty three year old, war-seasoned, former auror?" Hermione paused and when he didn't answer she said, "None, Draco. And I'm sure Jane wouldn't have wanted you to be dead."

Draco's eyes slowly closed, tears seeping down his cheeks. It was then that Hermione realized how vulnerable he truly was. Draco was selfish, conceited, arrogant, and self-serving, but he had his moments and this was one of them… one that Hermione would not soon forget.

"It's everything all over again." He said. "I'll never forget the look on his face," Draco suddenly muttered. "The age… the fear… like he was looking into my soul with his cold blue eyes."

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore…" Draco said. "I wanted to, Merlin knows I did… I wanted to blast that cool, confident expression from the old man's face… I wanted him to stop talking about things… rituals he didn't understand." Draco said. "I wanted to live and nothing he was offering would have made that happen… but he kept talking about all these things he couldn't give me… a life… my family… he was lying, and the old fool didn't even know it." Draco paused, the tears still pouring from closed eyes. "I was going to. I had my wand ready, pointed at his chest as he sank to the floor."

"Why didn't you?"

"Do you know how permanent death is?" Draco asked, and Hermione felt a pang of a grief that was all too fresh. "Planning it was easy enough… I was clever and had enough subtle knowledge of dark magic to do it… But when it came to facing the innocent… to facing that old man with the spark of life still in his eyes and taking it away… the permanence of it was too much." Draco stopped talking for a second, thinking of how to say what he meant, but he gave up and moved on.

"But in the end it didn't matter that I couldn't do it, you see… My life was planned, and Dumbledore's death was a part of it. Snape took Dumbledore's murder into his own hands, and Dumbledore's death sealed my fate."

"Snape was a coward… and a murderer."

"And I repaid him in full for taking the rest of my life away…"

"He's the first person you did the unforgivable curse on…" Hermione said aloud and Draco nodded.

"Without permission from Voldemort, either…" he said as if it were a small victory. "I just want it to be over." His eyes fluttered open as she brushed a strand of hair from in front of his eyes.

"So do I…" Hermione whispered, trying her best to offer him the comfort he so desired. He sounded like a man who really wanted to do the right thing and who was she to deny him that victory?

"So you'll help me put this… all of it, right?" he breathed.

"However I can," she replied.

"Even if it means losing Harry?" Draco asked, introducing it as a very real possibility.

"I didn't want to see it, but I lost Harry a long time ago…"

When the backup from the Order arrived, Hermione and Draco walked down the stairs side-by-side, equal for the first time in their entire history. Walking into the living room, they offered the two officials a seat.

"Where's Harry?" The woman asked, refusing to sit.

"Hermione, this is Helena Radcliff from the department of magical binding and Frank Romberg from the department of muggle safety… Both are the head of their department and we're going to be seeing a lot of them…"

"Where is he? We're ready for transport." Frank said, looking all around.

"He's gone."

"He's what?" Helena asked.

"Gone."

"How?"

"He killed Jane."

"Jane Preston?" Helena stammered. "The receptionist from level B?" Draco nodded slowly.

"He's back." He said and they both turned ashen gray.

"We must leave at once," Frank snapped and with a POP he was gone.

"How is he using his powers?"

"Harry."

"Good Merlin—" POP, and she was gone too.

Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded. "Time to go."

"If you're going anywhere," Fred began, walking into the living room. "Then you're taking us with you."

George, who followed nodded in agreement. "You're not going anywhere without us."

"It'll be dangerous," Draco warned, and Hermione felt her heart go out to him.

"Shove it, Malfoy, you prat… we're Gryffindors." George said.

"Yeah…"

Hermione smiled. She was as much Gryffindor as Fred and George and she felt as though her heart was about to jump out of her throat.

* * *

A/N: another chapter... way sooner than I thought I'd be done with it, but it is complete. Another character based chapter with a little more of an explanation as to what was going on. What do y'all think of Draco now? Figured I'd add an extra little twist to give him a little more depth. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can :)

PS: I love love love dream sequences... there is a lot of meaning in dreams and I like them, so there'll be more... depending on where this goes will decide exactly how many... :) and I'm betting that my mention of the orde rhaving departments is a little confusing, but I will go into more detail with that in the next chapter.

special thanks (so far) to:

**Siriuslysirius: **I've found that twists are a good plot propeller. They keep things going and they keep it interesting. Thank you for your input :)

**Grace (anonymous): **As always, I enjoyed seeing your review :) as to your question, I think you saw in the last chapter that there was no way Harry was going back to St. Mungo's. He doesn't even need a wand anymore... his power is like a hundred fold what it was to begin with and that's no match for Harry, Draco, Hermione, or even Dumbledore...

**Mysterygalwolf: **Didn't go into that very much here, but the next chapter will answer that question.

**Charmedrox:** I _did_ do the whole voldemort/harry name switching on purpose... I think it was the only way to do it considering that the person we're speaking of is neither harry nor voldemort, but some sort of mixture or fusion of both. You'll be seeing more of the past very soon.


	10. A Few Friendly Faces

Chapter Ten: A Few Friendly Faces

* * *

Upon approaching the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione was sure there was no possible way she could have ever been prepared for what she saw.

From the outside, the building looked like nothing more than an old teaching facility that someone had tried to renovate, but had run out of money and abandoned, but as they approached, Draco explained that the building had actually just been erected not even three years before.

"It was your friend Neville who started it," Draco said as they approached. "He received funding from various sources… some of the money even came from Potter's own pocket though I doubt even he was aware of what it would go towards."

"It doesn't look like much…" Hermione said, noting the roof, which was noticeably offset and un-level with the ground. "Is it even safe?"

Draco looked over at her, an arch expression on his face as he said, "It may not look like very much, but have you forgotten everything magic can do?" They reached the front steps and he motioned for her to go in ahead of him.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath when she saw the inside. Tall ceilings supported above black and white polished marble floors… People rushing about importantly, some talking loudly to themselves, others talking loudly to others. Ghosts, goblins, and cloaked creatures Hermione didn't recognize were everywhere. Voices came from overhead, paging so and so of the department of such and such research on level E…

"Not quite a bunch of rag tag do-gooders anymore, huh?" Fred asked with a smile as he looked around.

"No… not quite," Draco said and Hermione observed in him another sudden shift in attitude. She watched as his back straightened, his chin leveled, and his entire manner became suddenly very brusque and businesslike.

"You're saying all this only took two years?" Hermione asked.

"_This_ has been in the works for decades… ever since Lord Voldemort first gained power…" Draco said, leading them towards a large set of silver elevators. "But before any of it could be put into proper use, Voldemort was gone. From history, and what they knew of what happened that night, they discarded the plans, seeing no reason or use for them."

They entered the elevator and the doors closed. There was a loud pop and a small, fat, little man appeared, floating before them looking very put out.

"Where to and who are you?" The little man asked, his accent so thick Hermione could barely understand him.

"Malfoy and we're on to level E…" Draco replied, his tone bordering on dislike and disgust.

"Malfoy… Oy…?" the little man asked, narrowing his eyes. Curling his lip up in a vicious smile, he said, "Right oh… here we go!" The little man closed his eyes, concentrating very hard on something and Hermione soon followed suit when they began to plummet at a speed that couldn't have been safe.

"Here we are, stop the car!" Hermione's knees buckled and she fell, growing angry as she heard the little freak's laughter. "Level E, here we be…" the man drawled in a playful voice as she glared up at him.

The doors opened and Fred and George helped her to her feet. As she walked out, brushing off her knees, Hermione turned to Draco angrily and said, "Is he always like that?"

"The rhyming or the—"

"The insane urge to scare the piss out of people?"

"No… the little bastard doesn't like me much," Draco said with a laugh.

"Then next time, we're riding in our _own_ elevator," George said. "That ride almost cost me my breakfast."

"It was a good breakfast, too," Fred cut in and everyone looked at him. "What? It's a fact. Mum always cooks better when there're guests… It would've been a shame to lose a good meal when we see so few of them."

"Shut up," George said, slapping Fred playfully upside the head.

"All right," Fred said, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at George in earnest. "You tell me to my face that you like Mum's morning surprise more than you like fresh eggs, bacon, and toasted bread with…" Fred went on and on and they stopped listening after he began describing the difference in consistency of Molly's orange juice when there were guests and their grapefruit juice when there weren't.

"Here we are," Draco said. "All the way down this hallway on the right is my office. To the left is Neville's…" Looking at Hermione, he grew uncomfortable and his gaze shifted often. "Neville will want to be seeing you, I presume. I'll take these two and get their paperwork started."

"Paperwork?" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time. "Since when do you need bloody paperwork to fight overwhelming evil?"

"Since we discovered death eaters are good liars," Draco said. "Now follow me, if you will." He turned swiftly, his cloak flaring behind him.

Fred and George hesitated then followed, mocking Draco the whole way down. "_Follow me if you will sirs!" _they said, sticking their noses high in the air and prancing like ceremonial horses in a parade. Draco suddenly swirled around and they immediately stopped moving, one looking like the cat that ate the canary and the other looking plain amused.

"You'd like your first set of papers to be lost then would you?" He asked and Fred and George looked at one another. They shrugged. "That should be fun for you both considering that the resubmission forms are forty pages longer…"

"What?" Fred burst out.

"No, we're good," George immediately said, walking forth again. "One set's fine for us." Draco nodded, motioning for Fred to follow his brother's lead.

Hermione laughed, watching as they disappeared into Draco's office. Draco slowly closed the door, nodding for her to go in and see Neville.

The door clicked and Hermione would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous… quite to the contrary actually… she was a mess of nervous flutterings and crazy, paranoid situations took hold of her mind as she slowly walked towards the door. Pausing outside, she read the letters on the door, stringing them together like a child would. Longbottom, unforgivable curse defense…

"Just like him…" Hermione whispered to herself, tracing her fingers across the black lettering.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a secretary, arms full of loose papers ran straight into her. Papers went flying every which way and Hermione thought she would help and bent down, proceeding to bang her head against the young woman's.  
Hermione jumped back, one hand pressed to the front of her head, the other risen in the air in surrender.

"Sorry," Hermione said with a groan, stepping forward once again to help, but the woman, looking at her as if she were the stupidest creature in the world motioned her violently away.

"No thank you, miss!" the woman snapped. "I'm sure I've got it."

"I'm sorry, I…" Hermione looked up as a young man in the stride of his youth stepped to the doorway and peeked out. They both stared at one another, as if unable to believe what they saw standing before them.

Neville Longbottom was taller than she remembered… and much thinner. His eyes, still their same shape and color, were changed only in the fact that Hermione could see them more clearly. He had most obviously had his teeth fixed, for Hermione could have sworn that if she had just taken a photo of his mouth and sent it into _Witch Weekly_, they would post it as the mouth of Gilderoy Lockhart…

"Hermione!" He finally exclaimed. "Can that be you?" he asked. "You look dreadfully like a muggle!"

"And you!" she said right back. "Look at you… the brunt of Snape's jokes no more!" His smile widened and his chest puffed out.

"Still coming to my rescue though, eh?" he asked reminiscently, motioning for her to enter. The young witch finished picking up her papers and zoomed down the hallway. "Come in, come in!" He said, placing his hand familiarly on her shoulder while pulling her inside gently. "Sit," he commanded, walking behind the desk and sitting in his chair. He straightened his tie and folded his hands nervously on his desk. "Wow," he breathed, the smile returning. "Merlin, it's great to see you…"

He offered her a drink of some strange green liquid sitting on her desk, but she passed.

"Blast…" He began, knocking back a large glass of the stuff. "How long's it been?"

"Seventh year… you disappeared after school let out…" Hermione said. "I can honestly say that this is the last thing I suspected you were up to!"

"Well," he said, his face squinting as he finally swallowed. "You can't be a first year forever…" He paused, looking at her very seriously. "I had a calling that I couldn't ignore."

"How're Alice and Frank?" she asked awkwardly.

"Same," he said a little quickly and Hermione took his look to mean that the conversation was going to turn. "I received frightening intelligence this morning," he said, suddenly turning very business like and formal and Hermione regretted her impulsive inquiry. It was personal… too personal, even for an old friend and classmate to delve into and she understood more than he knew.

"I imagine so," Hermione said. "But before I go into the details of what I witnessed, I first ask for a full breakdown of everything that's been happening these past few months that led your teams to the Burrow."

"Fair enough," he replied, tapping the end of his pencil nervously on the desk. His awkwardness struck her as odd, but she ignored it. It was, after all, still little Neville Longbottom, even if he was all grown up. She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"A few months back, in April, I believe, we received a strange message from Ginny Potter," Neville began. "She said that Harry was visiting her in her dreams through some means of astral projection." Neville paused, pulling a folder from a file organizer on his desk. He opened it, flipped through it until he found the page and passage that he was looking for, highlighted it with a flick of his wand, which he had pulled down from behind his ear, and handed it across the desk.

Hermione looked down at the page and her eyes were immediately drawn to the highlighted section. In fact, it was the only section she could read. All the rest was fuzzy and unclear. Looking up in confusion, Neville shrugged bashfully. "Sorry… Order policy. Unless pertaining to the investigation at hand, all intelligence given from a private source must be kept private."

Hermione rolled her eyes then looked back down at the highlighted passage. Her eyes roved it quickly, looking for anything that applied to the current situation.

"Paranoid delusions… Voldemort's return…" Hermione read on, every once in a while reading a specific statement aloud, just to confirm that what she was reading was correct. "So everything that Draco said, Harry told Ginny in a dream?"

Neville's face grew dark. "Draco discussed the content of Ginny's statement with you?" Hermione felt a pang of guilt, but caught, she could hardly lie.

"Yes… But only under the understanding of complete confidence…" Hermione said even though she knew her words would make no difference.

"He is lucky he's such a good agent or his arrogance and self-importance would have had him out of here and on his ass a long time ago," Neville said.

"His sharing that information with me was not out of either arrogance or self-importance, though I own he has an overabundance of both," Hermione said. "The fact is that, at _your_ orders, he burst into my life, shattering the remnants of everything I formerly believed to be true, and Draco tried to soften the blow by explaining to me what he could."

Neville looked at her, a hardened expression on his face. He reached held his hand out for the file and Hermione handed it over.

"So what did you do after you received this call from Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I, of course, contacted as many witches and wizards specializing in metaphysics as were available," Neville said.

"Why metaphysics?" Hermione asked.

"Because what we are dealing with is a metaphysical phenomena known as astral projection," Neville stated. "Along with those specializing in metaphysics, however, we were also forced to consult those well-schooled in possession of spirits and transferring of magical energy.

"But beyond that, we had to dispatch a special research team." Neville added. "There were seven and each of them were sent to look into a specific piece of the puzzle…One was sent to the battlefield memorial to look into the site's supernatural potential. Three were sent to Azkaban. Another was sent to interview witnesses who gave a statement. And finally, two, Draco and Jane, were sent to St. Mungo's to monitor Harry and frequently speak with his healers, gaining official progress reports as often as they could."

"Wouldn't Draco have been more suited for… for the other job?" Hermione asked delicately.

"Azkaban? To speak with the prisoners?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded. Neville chuckled a little before shrugging. "That's what we thought, but he refused… Seemed to think he'd be dead within a day, which is a generous assumption considering all that Draco did for the Order."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Did these teams come up with anything?" she asked.

"Obviously," Neville said. "But before we really had time enough to put it all together, everything reached a head. Ginny sent an owl saying you had visited and showed her a picture of the three of you outside of the burrow, the dark mark billowing overhead like a cloud."

"Draco tried to make contact, hoping to inform you of everything before anything could come of it, but that obviously failed, so all he could do was wait it out at the Burrow. If something happened, him and Jane would intervene… if something didn't, they would leave and the case would be closed."

"All right, so you still have all this information that you obtained through all your other agents?" Hermione asked and Neville nodded. "Well, in order to get started, I'm going to need access to them… all of them and to do that, I assume that I'll be needing to do some paperwork?"

"No need… you're all filled out and ready to go. You've been signed up since this building was constructed," Neville said fondly. "I knew you'd end up here."

"I can't say the same," Hermione breathed, taking in a deep breath.

* * *

"Where are Fred and George going?" Hermione asked. Draco was walking swiftly beside her, his mouth almost resolutely closed.

"Training," he replied shortly.

"Training?" Hermione asked. "What kind of training could they need?" she asked.

"It's been almost six years since they've taken a defense against the dark art's class," Draco said.

"But they fought in the war too," Hermione said.

"And you'll be needing training as well," he said with a smile, leading her down a particularly long set of stairs. It grew cold and almost dank as they moved further into the bowels of the building.

"Then why am I going this way? Shouldn't I be training with them?" she asked. "Why did they get to stay up there?" she pulled her cloak tighter around her and they kept moving.

"They're a higher level than you," Draco said. "You haven't used magic in two years… it takes all your concentration to do a first year spell… you need a special kind of training."

"I do not!" Hermione exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. Her face turned beet red and her eyes narrowed in indignant anger. "I'll pick it up in no time!"

"I'm sure that's true, but until _no time_, you'll need to practice with the magical defense instructor," he said with a smile.

"Who is this _magical defense instructor_?" she asked almost fearfully, running after him as he moved on, afraid to lose him in the dark stairwell.

"You'll see," he said and within a minute, they were at a large wooden door with an iron knocker. "Go on," he prompted. "I'll be here to get you in two hours." He waited for her to open the door but when she didn't move, he rolled his eyes, knocked on the door, opened it, pushed her in, and then slammed it behind her.

Hermione stood stupidly in the doorway, hugging her cloak tightly to her chest. She had no idea what to expect, especially not after the last few days she had had.

After a minute or two of silence, she moved cautiously forward. Once beyond the hallway in front of the door, she was met with an oddly familiar sight. There were jars of live, strange animals all about. There were bookshelves full of every size book spread all throughout the room and there were books that didn't fit on the bookshelves that were stacked on tables, chairs, and anywhere there was room. Papers were strewn about in an almost apathetic disorganized manner.

"Of all the old students I have seen come here to learn, I never thought I'd see you here," said a light voice with a laugh and Hermione started, twirling around to meet the kind face of her favorite professor, Remus J. Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms wildly around his neck.

"Well, yes…" He said, returning her hug with a quick on of his own before pulling away.

"How long have you been doing this?" Hermione asked.

"This department is relatively new… but it's bee a full year, I'm sure," he replied. "Why do you look so shocked?" he asked.

"I thought that… You know, it doesn't matter…" she said. "It's really great to see you."

"Ditto, but I can't really say that I know why I'm seeing you…" Remus said. "If I recall, you're one of the most gifted witches of your age…"

"It's a long story," Hermione said, her smile faltering.

"I've got…" he paused, looked at his watch then said, "one hour and fifty three minutes, twelve seconds…"

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter... just trying to get more character's into play to see the whole picture. Welcome to the new Order of the Phoenix! yay! There'll be more information on that in the next chapter as well. This will give you an insight into what's been going on with Ginny I guess... but her purpose will become more clear.

YAY! I hit fifty reviews!!! more like, you guys hit fifty reviews!

well, here are my personal thank you's:

**Bflatgirl: **Yay! my little window into Malfoy's soul did what it was supposed to! I think Draco's more human than anyone realizes and I just wanted to show that.

**Mysterygalwolf: **Fred and George are amazing mood setters... I admit, that was one of the better lines in the story. Going back through it and this new chapter, I laughed.

**Grace: **He is vulnerable and thats what I wanted to show... here's some more Draco goodness, but he's more in that character.

Thank you all very much for your continued interest and please! keep reading and reviewing!


	11. The Enemy is Quicker

Chapter Eleven: The enemy is Quicker

* * *

About an hour, fifty-three minutes, and twelve seconds later, there was a loud knock on the door. Draco was right on time, but he wasn't alone.

Without a word, Hermione was led gravely back up the narrow, winding staircase onto the first floor level of the building. She didn't recognize either of the two middle-aged men that were with Draco, but she had a feeling Draco didn't either. He looked angry, disconcerted, and just plain bothered.

Every once in a while, he would glance in her direction, but his gaze would shift as soon as she turned to look at him.

They were herded onto the elevator for another hell of a ride up to level E and not even three minutes later, Hermione found herself in Neville's office for the second time that day.

Upon entering she noticed that his entire mien had changed. It was in fact such a material change that Hermione had trouble reconciling the two completely different images of him.

"So," he said, folding his hands on top of the desk. "Sit." He motioned for the two escorts to leave and Hermione and Draco both sat.

"What in the _hell_ can you mean by having me publicly escorted from my own office?" Draco asked, standing. His voice was close to crossing the line between anger and violence. "I have been head of my own department for over a year… I work with those people… you had me dragged from my office while in the middle of filling out the paperwork for two future members…" His voice trailed off as he looked at Neville's face, ever calm and serene.

"There has been an attack," He said and Draco, slowly shaking his head, sat. "A family of no consequence just outside London… a muggle family with two young children. Both were to start at Hogwarts this coming year."

"Did they…" Neville slowly shook his head and Hermione didn't finish her question. "Who would do this? Why would someone do this?"

"The attack wasn't random, that we know for sure," Neville said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It fits Voldemort's profile," Draco said. "This is just the sort of reintroduction he would want… Choose victims who wouldn't give much of a fight… victims that would get a lot of publicity… victims that would cause a general panic in both the wizarding community and the muggle one as well."

"Exactly," Neville stated. "But there is more." Looking down at a thick folder in his lap he sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Not even an hour after this first attack was called in, there were twelve more reports just like it pouring in from all across England— as far east as Hungary and as far south as Spain."

"Which is another trademark of our dearest Lord Voldemort," Draco said bitterly and Hermione's eyes shot to him. "Widespread destruction… it means he's getting organized… he's already called the death eaters," he said, lifting his sleeve. Hermione started when she saw it… the mark was more hideous than anything she had ever seen… and it made Draco's betrayal all the more real.

It called to her mind a memory from the deepest part of her subconscious… one more disturbing than Voldemort's return.

"It's a fact of Slytherin nature…" she said and she saw Draco's jaw drop. "Strength aligns with strength… and weak with weak…"

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter... a very short chapter for how long it took to write, but it was really where it had to end and I've faced the demon of writer's block and he may have won with this chapter but the next will be something great. So... review and tell me how horrible it is or if you liked it... just drop a line.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed... especially...:

**Bflatgirl**

**Evergreensceptre**

**Grangerinvestigations**

**Grace**

**jitterbug393**

**mysterygalwolf**

**Oeil du soleil aka the critic**


	12. The Escape

Chapter Twelve: The Escape

* * *

For more than half his life, Draco Malfoy had been taught to be, by all accounts, a selfish creature full of such an abundance of pride and self-importance that even those well acquainted with his tendencies could hardly stand to be in company with him above an hour at a time. 

Hand in hand with this arrogant conceit came a deep sense of and belief in his superiority over his fellow creatures. If there was but a pint of blood in a person's body that was unaccounted for by either royalty or those of substantial wealth, they ceased to be an object in Draco's eyes. As far as he was concerned, a fault in one's blood meant a fault in one's humanity.

Along with his flawed philosophy and assumed dignity however, within Draco there had been cultivated a sense of humor and a general good natured, easily pleased disposition beyond what any Malfoy had yet deigned to possess.

But of all the things Draco Malfoy had been fortunate enough to posses in great quantity, there was that which was lacking completely… something of great importance that could not be bought, bribed, or learned with any amount of studying. Draco's entire life had been devoid of pure, unconditional, and all-consuming love…

To his father, he was but another means to an end and to his mother, he was the only thing in this world that she truly loved more than she loved herself… but it wouldn't be a truth to say that it was _him_ she loved… no, it was the power… The blond hair, the narrow features that echoed her own… she loved his youth… his malleability. But one thing Narcissa Malfoy could never love, could never encourage in Draco, was his goodness...

So, as more prejudices, more hatred, and more selfishness filled Draco, his goodness slowly became buried… but it remained. It was one of the few places in Draco's heart that Voldemort's black hand had not been able to touch. It was so deeply hidden from the world that Draco had long begun to think it was no longer there.

But then, as time moved forward and the world grew darker, goodness could be seen on every street, in every face, and in every heart… and Draco's began to resurface. But being good isn't good enough when you're fighting a war against a strong, almost inexhaustible enemy and people were dying. It was a desperate, selfish move, what Draco did to Voldemort and Harry, but had it worked, they would have been the last casualties… _But it wasn't…_

Draco sat in utter darkness, the feeling of hopelessness unfurling in his chest, filling his mind with fog and forcing the breath from his lungs. It was a familiar ache that was spreading slowly like a disease through his body… the pain however, had been forgotten for so long that all his techniques… all his willpower was failing him and he felt it most acutely.

The world outside his dark cell was just welcoming noon when Draco heard someone enter the dungeon.

Immediately alert, Draco was in his feet in a second. He reached for his wand instinctively, forgetting for just a second that it had been taken from him. Whispering a curse under his breath, he readied himself for an attack.

Someone whispered just outside his cell and Draco heard a click as the lock clicked open and someone stepped through the cell door. Backing further against the wall, Draco waited, knowing that this person, whoever it was, was not as used to the darkness as he had become the last three days.

"Owe!" exclaimed the voice and he heard quick steps to his right. Not hesitating for a second, Draco pounced, wrapping his arms so tightly around the intruder that they couldn't move and he doubted very much they could even breathe. Dragging the stranger to the corner, he slammed him into the wall and pinned him there with his chest, using his arms to block escape on either side.

Draco heard the intruder's breath coming in short gasps as they tried to regain enough breath to speak and when he finally did, Draco realized it was a her. "Draco Malfoy you git! What in the name of Merlin are you thinking?" Hermione wheezed, trying however unsuccessfully to struggle free.

Leaning forward, Draco replied, "Everyday since I've gotten here, someone new has been in to show me what it feels like to experience the _crucio_ curse."

"I know!" Hermione yelled. "That's why I'm here, now get the hell _off of me_!" she added.

Draco hesitated a second before taking one small step backwards, freeing her from the wall.

Hermione pulled out her wand, said a few words, but nothing happened. She tried again and nothing happened. With an angry sigh, Hermione pulled another wand from her cloak and whispered the same words.

A blinding light filled the cell and Draco's eyes closed as he gasped in pain. It had been almost three days since he had seen any light, artificial or natural…

"Oh dear…" Hermione said very calmly and Draco's eyes slowly began adjusting to the brightness. When he could finally open his eyes, he saw that Hermione was staring at a broken piece of wood… a long, thin, broken piece of wood held together by thin, red strand of some sort. Her eyes shifting to Draco's suddenly narrowed and he feared for his life. "YOU GIT! YOU BROKE MY WAND! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she shouted and Draco cringed.

"Have I mentioned that it's been days since I've heard that yelling?" he suddenly shouted.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but a loud bang behind them made her stop and him motion for her to be quiet. He pushed her gently but forcibly behind him as he moved towards the door of the cell.

"come on," Hermione suddenly said, grabbing Draco roughly by the sleeve, but he pulled his arm away and stared at her in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked. It was obvious that Hermione wasn't scare of whatever was outside the door, which meant that she probably knew.

"It doesn't matter," she said frantically, "now, lets go."

She tugged on his sleeve a bit harder, but he wasn't moving until she explained herself.

"Look, I stunned the guard at the front desk, bound the one guarding the door upstairs, and I knocked the one down here upside the head with a rather large and heavy vase that I conveniently summoned," Hermione said. "Spells aren't permanent and neither is unconsciousness, so I think it'd be a pretty good idea to _get moving_!" she snapped, giving Draco a tug.

He didn't struggle and allowed her to lead him by the arm out of the cell. Looking to the left in the corner as they ran up the cold stone steps, Draco imagined there was a deep pool of darkness by the guard's desk… He imagined that that was the man she had clubbed to break him out… and for a second, he imagined that he felt grateful.

* * *

A/N: another shorty i'm afraid, but i did particularly like this one despite its shortcomings. I know that this chapter was sort of abrupt and nothing really led to it, but it WILL be explained in the next chapter... Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be GREAT! BTW: sorry the chapters are so slow in coming... school's just really started back up, but I will be spending plenty of time on this, so keep reading and reviewing... stick with it

A special thanks to:

**Twitchy the Squirrel**

**bflatgirl**

**Grangerinvestigations**

**Secretly in Love!**

**_Your continued interest has made this very fun for me and I really appreciate your input!_**


	13. Wanted

Chapter Thirteen: Wanted

* * *

Draco and Hermione rushed haphazardly through the streets, knocking into people as they went, apologizing when they had the breath to spare, but despite their fatigue, they didn't stop until they were out of breath.

"Where are we going?" He gasped, leaning against the side of a building. Hermione, unable to run anymore without rest had led him into an alley.

"King's Cross Station," she replied, taking deep breaths as she tried to remain standing.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are we running like this?"

"I don't have time to explain right this second, Draco, just trust me for god's sake!" Hermione shouted angrily. "We've got to be at the station before 3:45," she explained, looking around as if fearful of prying eyes. "I've sent an owl to McGonagal… she's summoned the train to platform 9 and ¾… If we're not there before 3:45, it leaves and she won't be able to send it back."

Draco nodded, feeling his stomach drop a little further. "All right," he said quietly and Hermione suddenly stood straight.

"Do you feel that?" she asked and as soon as the words left her mouth, Draco felt a familiar static fill the air. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and goose bumps formed on his arms. "We've got to go." And they were off again.

It was three thirty-five when they entered King's Cross Station and the building was absolutely packed. Hermione, tired and unused to so much exertion, was beginning to fall behind and Draco had to grab her sleeve and pull her along.

Reaching the pillar between platforms nine and ten, Hermione waited to catch her breath.

"Just one step further," Draco said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But we've got to make it in two minutes…"

"I know," she gasped, straightening. Making sure no one was watching her, she silently slipped into the barrier and was immediately accosted by utter silence. As she walked further onto the platform, she felt the oddness of seeing it completely empty and void of noise. She could remember this platform filled with sad parents sending their children off to Hogwarts for the first time… and their smiling faces when they were returned at the end of the school year.

Letting out a curse as Draco slammed into her, Hermione fell, unable to catch herself before she landed on the hard pavement.

"Sorry," Draco said, looking truly apologetic. "Had to get a running start." He helped her up and started to look around. "Where's the train?" he asked.

"It'll be here," Hermione replied.

"Good god," Draco said as he took in the sight of the abandoned platform. "This is where it all started," he said, moving closer to the track. With a sigh and an unreadable expression on his face, he looked back at her and Hermione was at a loss for words.

Looking up at the clock in the corner Hermione gasped. "It's three forty-six," she breathed. "We missed it."

"No," Draco said. "We couldn't have."

"It's not here," she said, motioning to the empty tracks. "I don't understand—" but suddenly her voice was drowned out by the familiar whistle of a train and when Hermione looked to where she was motioning, there now sat a full sized train with several cars pulled by a single, scarlet locomotive with the golden words _Hogwarts Express_ emblazoned across the front.

"There it is," she said foolishly in reply to Draco's I told you so look. "How did you know we didn't miss it?" she asked.

"Because that clock's been stuck on three forty six since 1976," Draco said.

"Why hasn't anyone fixed it?" she asked, stepping towards the train. She took the first step up and was soon very sure of where she was going.

"Hey," Draco called and Hermione looked back to see him motioning a different direction.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The same place I always do," she said, immediately seeing the issue. "Right… well, the train's empty, so there shouldn't be a problem with us riding in the front compartments… we were, after all, both prefects."

"Right," Draco agreed and led the way to the front…

Once they were seated and the train began to move, Draco focused on Hermione's face very intently.

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked, knowing it was going to be brought up sooner or later.

"Start with why the hell you thought it necessary to get me shoved into a four by four jail cell fifty feet below the first floor of the Order of the Phoenix," Draco asked, and though a smile was spread lightly across his face, his voice spoke with something other than disinterested, good natured curiosity. "Why did you tell them what I told you?"

"It slipped," Hermione replied guiltily.

"It slipped?" Draco guffawed.

"I saw the dark mark and I panicked," Hermione snapped.

"And what? You saw the dark mark and automatically assumed that I was working for Voldemort?" he asked. "Because I had the gall to save your life at the burrow? Because of my little breakdown after Jane's death? Because I've done nothing but work for the Order since the war ended? Make this make sense to me."

"I can't," she said after a short silence. "I was wrong, I didn't trust you," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you?" He asked. "Did I ever give you any reason not to?"

"No… But Neville said—"

"That all the killings were planned and executed according to a little list that only people who have direct access to Order files could possibly obtain?" he asked and Hermione nodded. "And that there are only five people authorized to view those files?" Hermione nodded again, more slowly this time. "And that, of those five, there was only one former death eater… A Slytherin whose father at one time had been third only to Lord Voldemort himself… A Slytherin who at one point of your acquaintance had been your greatest antagonist…" this was more a statement than a question and Hermione, unable to look into his cool, gray eyes any longer, looked quietly away, gazing out the window for comfort that wasn't there.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, trying to hold back tears. "I had to do what I felt was right…"

"If you felt that it was so right, why are you here? Why risk your life to save me?" he asked and Hermione admitted to herself that they were very valid question, but difficult to answer.

"Because no one ever tried to save you, I guess," Hermione replied slowly. "You never had a chance… not against Voldemort… not against the Order…"

"But you would have never broken me out had you thought there was the smallest possibility of my still being in Voldemort's most intimate ranks," he said. "So, what changed your mind?"

"Something Neville said," Hermione replied. "Something in his voice… his manner of speaking…"

"What?"

"He was surprised when I told him, so I know he didn't know… but after you were taken away… he made it very clear all the good you had done these past few years…" Hermione said. "And the more he said, the more arrogant he got… like it was a triumph to have finally blackened your name, not because you were still evil, but because you had once been."

Draco slowly nodded, looking down at his hands, and for the first time, Hermione really looked at him and smiled inwardly at herself… at her foolishness. He had changed so much from what she remembered of the arrogant little git that she had gone to school with. It had been selfish and very blind to think that she was the only one who had gone through such a material change… in fact, in light of everything, Hermione was more inclined to believe that Draco's change had been more drastic than her own.

"When did you decided to come?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers. Hermione's eyes, locked on his for a whole second, suddenly shot to the window on the other side of the compartment he she saw him smile out of the corner of her eye.

"When he let it slip that the _crucio_ curse would be your punishment for all your hard work and dedication," Hermione replied. "When he described to me your prison cell and those who guarded it. But the thing that made me come right after Neville and I were done speaking was when he told me you hadn't fought back… that didn't sound like a guilty man to me… not the Draco Malfoy I had come to know."

Their eyes met almost of their own accord; cool ice struggling against the warmth of chocolate as they slowly drew each other in.

But a loud crash and a huge bump that left the train without power and movement was destined to interrupt.

"What the hell?" Draco asked, picking himself up from the floor where he had landed. Meeting at the window, both Draco and Hermione looked out. It was nearly full dark outside, but they could see that the train had been stopped in the middle of a dark wood.

"Do you see anything?" Hermione asked, feeling very afraid… she was reminded of fourth year, when dementors had boarded the train… but this time, the train was empty except for them. Whoever had stopped the train, their quarry would be easy to find.

"No…" But even as he said it, Hermione felt it.

"We've got to get off," Hermione said.

"We don't even know where we are!" he exclaimed with a look of frustration. "It might be safer just to stay on the train and wait for them to find us… we might be able to fend them off or something." Draco said and Hermione looked at him in consternation.

"We have one wand, Draco," Hermione said. "And if it is the thing that mangled your entire body and left you almost dead outside my door, then we don't stand a chance fighting it inside…"

"If it _is_ the thing that attacked me, we don't have a chance inside _or_ out." Was Draco's reply and it left Hermione numb… there was silence for a moment, then a quiet humming filled the air. It grew louder as whatever the source was drew near and Draco made a decision. "Well," he began resignedly, "What are we waiting for?"

He reached for the window, planning to unlock it, but immediately drew his hand back in pain. Hermione looked at him curiously, but he shook his head, reaching for it again. He undid the lock, his entire arm shaking, and pushed the window open as far as it would go. He then pulled his arm back and Hermione thought it looked as though it took a lot of effort.

"Go," he snapped and Hermione tried, but try as she might, she couldn't get enough leverage to pull herself through the window, which was about her height.

"I can't," she said, plopping back on the floor with a frustrated sigh. "It's too high."

"Damn it," Draco cursed. He looked around the compartment. The humming was now so loud he could hardly think... his brain was going fuzzy, but when his eyes landed on the compartment couches, he still knew what to do. Grabbing one, it took all of his remaining strength to break it free from the place it had sat for who knows how long and he dragged it to the window. "Now go!"

Hermione scrambled on top of the couch and practically threw herself through the window, landing hard on her side in the ditch by the tracks.

Draco was climbing through the window when the compartment door burst open. A splitting pain fill his head and he vaguely felt warm moisture begin to leak from his nose. It tasted almost metallic… He touched the back of his hand gently to his nose and looked at it. Though his vision was fuzzy, he could clearly see that the liquid was a deep red and there was a lot of it.

"Got to get out," he said to himself almost drunkenly, struggling to fight the force that was holding him back. He couldn't see what it was, but as it drew ever nearer, he became very sure that if he didn't get out, his head was going to split in two. But he couldn't move. Not ten seconds later, Draco blacked out.

* * *

The sound of crickets slowly filtered into Draco's mind, along with the smell of burning wood and a feeling of warmth. Not recognizing anything around him, Draco tried to sit up, failed, then laid helplessly back down.

He heard movement to his right, but couldn't see anything no matter how many times he opened his eyes.

"Hermione?" he whispered, hoping with his entire being that it was Hermione.

"Shhh…" came the quiet reply and his hope was dashed. "You need to rest."

"I need to find her," Draco said, struggling again to sit up. He felt a firm hand on his chest and with just a little effort he was pushed back down.

"She's here," the voice said and his concern melted away. "That's it," the stranger drawled quietly and he felt warm liquid drip down his throat. It moved swiftly down his esophagus and settled comfortably in his stomach. As it was absorbed into his body, his mind went blank yet again. "Go to sleep…"

* * *

Bright sunlight woke Draco from a deep, dreamless sleep, and for a second, his mind could recall nothing that had happened. But slowly, as the memories came flooding back, Draco jumped up.

"Finally awake?" Came a voice from behind him and Draco turned, looking frantically for the source of the voice. He knew it was familiar, but he likewise knew it wasn't Hermione.

"Who is there?" Draco called.

A bush at the edge of the clearing shook and from it, emerged a large, rather fierce looking wolf. "I am Hanar," the wolf said and Draco felt shock and surprise fill him, rendering him speechless. As if sensing his unrest, the wolf smiled, and slowly, right in front of his eyes, morphed into a middle-aged woman in flowing skirts with a mane of silver hair. "And as I've answered your question, I'd like to ask some of my own… what is it that wanted you? I haven't felt such concentrated power since long before your time."

"I don't know what it was," Draco said honestly and she nodded, moving closer to him.

"You were on your way to Hogwarts… the wizard school… but you're both far beyond the age of studies," she said slowly. "Why were you headed that way?" she asked.

"There's nowhere else for us to go," he replied. "We were to meet someone there."

"I see…" the woman mused and as she passed Draco, she motioned for him to follow her.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked, refusing to move an inch before he knew.

"That's where we're headed," the woman replied and Draco reluctantly followed her deeper into the woods.

"Why did you take her all the way in here?" he asked as they continued walking. The silence of the trees was unnerving… not one sound could be heard in the entire forest.

"She was able to walk, and just needed a direction," Hanar replied. "You're injuries were beyond my skill without medicines and my wand, so I sent the girl back and forth all night to fetch me this and that… when I could do no more, I told her to head back and sleep there for the night."

"So she's all right?" he asked, his voice showing more concern than he wanted it to. The woman smiled and looked back at him.

"Yes," she assured him. "She's perfectly fine."

Draco nodded, feeling the relief flood through him and the woman turned her eyes back toward the front, her smile even wider.

"Why's it so quiet?" he asked after a few more minutes of deep silence.

"Whatever wants you is out there looking for you," was her reply. "The animals know when to be quiet," she said meaningfully and Draco decided he would ask no more questions until they reached where they were headed.

After a twenty-minute walk through the thickest part of the wood, they finally reached a small clearing. Right in the middle of this clearing was a small house built of wood and a little stone well off to the side. Draco's mouth watered as he thought of water. It had been days since he had had anything to drink, he was sure.

"I've got something inside that you can drink," Hanar said. "The water is clean and fresh to be sure, but its not going to do a lot in the way of making you any less skinny and malnourished."

Draco's eyes narrowed, but before he could reply, they were at the door of the small house. The woman knocked and the door opened. Draco felt his heart jump. He was fully prepared to see Hermione standing there, but instead, there was a young boy of about nine or ten.

"Password," the boy demanded, his voice high and unchanged by puberty. His eyes fell on Draco and narrowed. He placed his hands warningly on his hips and repeated his demand.

"Move aside, little squirrel," Hanar said affectionately, reaching forward to rustle the boy's dark hair. "He's here to see Hermione."

The boy's eyes widened and he moved aside, opening the door further so they could walk through.

Inside, the house wasn't anything more or less than what he had expected. It was a one-bedroom house with several small windows throughout. It had a kitchen (a stove and a sink) and a small cot in the corner that was piled high with blankets. In the center there stood a large, circular table with three chairs. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the house, a book open in her lap, but her eyes were fixed on him as he entered.

"Oh Merlin," she said, standing. She had forgotten the book was on her lap and it landed with a loud thump on the floor. She looked momentarily embarrassed, but her embarrassment faded and she picked the book up, placing it on the table as she walked by.

When she reached him, she slowly shook her head. "They almost killed you," she said, touching his face as gently as she could manage, but Draco still cringed, squinting in pain.

"I don't remember," Draco said a little awkwardly. Hermione, as if suddenly realizing the intimacy of her actions, took a step away and looked down as the little boy wrapped his arms around her wasted and glared at Draco

"This is Marduk," Hermione said with a smile as she patted the top of the boy's head familiarly. "He's been very good company."

"I bet," Draco replied.

"You're probably hungry," Hanar said as she moved to the kitchen. "Please, you two have a seat and catch up." Draco, Hermione, and Marduk moved to the table and pulled out chairs. Sitting, there seemed little to say. The presence of the child kept either from mentioning what they truly wanted to address and the absence of the mother made it impossible to think it would be remedied any time soon.

But, surprising them both, Hanar soon insisted that the boy go outside and play for a bit, a request that he could hardly refuse.

Once the child was gone, Hanar joined them at the table, a plate of freshly cooked meat and vegetables in her hand. She placed the plate in the middle and motioned for them to take as much as they'd like.

Draco felt his stomach growl ferociously and was the first to take a piece of meat from the pile of food. It wasn't the kind of food that he was used to; in fact, some of it tasted rather raw, but Draco was in no position to be picky and he ate without complaint until his stomach was full. Hanar then offered him a goblet filled with a red, thick liquid that smelled somewhat like coffee beans.

"What is it?" he asked, recoiling from the smell.

"Everything you haven't eaten in the past week… all the nutrients, vitamins, fats, and calories your body needs to keep you standing," Hanar replied and Draco, knowing her words to be true, forced down all the liquid he could before the urge to throw up became too overwhelming and he had to pull the goblet from his lips.

"Drink it _all_," Hanar said firmly, pushing the cup back to his lips.

"I can't," he sputtered as he tried to push the cup away, but to no avail, for she refused to let up. Finally, he drank the little bit that was left in the bottom and Hanar took the glass.

"Now eat some more and the taste will be gone," she said.

His eyes looking around foolishly, Draco lifted his sleeve to his face and wiped the nasty tonic from around his mouth before it could stain the pale skin, then did as she suggested and shoved more seasoned meat into his mouth.

"Feel better yet?" she asked and though Draco was slightly angered by her very forward behavior towards himself, he had to admit that he did feel a lot more stable… strong almost. "Good," Hanar said. "You'll be setting off for Hogwarts early morning tomorrow."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Don't you worry, little wolf, I'll be giving you an enchanted compass to show you the way, some food, and a little advice," the woman said. "It's not far and you shouldn't need more."

"Thanks," Draco said. "Your help is greatly appreciated."

"I figured it would be best for you to leave as soon as possible…" Hanar said quietly, taking a small carrot from the plate and taking a bite. "Now, getting to your destination won't be easy, but with the little help I'm offering, it shouldn't be near so hard," Hanar explained. "The land is rough, but it's well covered and the animals generally stay away from anything that isn't of their own land, but with whatever it is out there and what its done to the forest, it would be best for you both to remain on your guard… sleep one at a time and for very short increments."

"We will," Hermione assured her, taking in every word.

"Stay together at all times, don't leave each other at all, even if it's just to take a piss… but most importantly, don't leave your food out! Most of these animals are pretty finicky about messing with people if you're passing through, but the bigger ones… the ones that are less likely to be feeding everyday _will_ take your food and possibly more if they happen to like human flesh. It's a three-day journey at the least and you won't make it halfway through without proper provisions… and lucky you, you've come to us during the rainy season. With the feel of the air this morning, its likely to rain tonight, so I've packed a few water repelling blankets…"

This talk lasted for an hour at least and by the time she was finished, it was only an hour before dark. Draco and Hermione decided to head to bed early in light of everything they were to face upon the coming of the sun and both felt a sense of nervousness…

"Good night," Draco said as he curled into a ball on the floor by the fireplace.

"Night," Hermione replied, snuggling closer to the little boy that had curled up next to her…

* * *

A/N: This chapter came out better than I could have hoped. At first, I thought it was going to be yet another shorty, but it turned out I had a lot more creative matter on this whole subject than I could have imagined. So... tell me what you thought. If you want to, I'd like to know any questions you still have about why he was in a cell so I know exactly what I have to clarify... it makes sense to me now after this chapter, but I wrote it, therefore I know what I was planning. Thank you so much, reviews would be appreciated.

Special thanks to:

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it!

**grace: **its good to hear from you again!

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **I wanted to get into Draco's head a bit... glad you liked that part as much as I did

**Mysterygalwolf: **I hope this chapter offered a bit of an explanation and if not, tell me what youre still confused about and I'd be glad to answer it in the next chapter:)

**Blonde Ci Ci: **Yeah, things tend to get confusing before they make sense :) Glad you like it and thank you for taking the time to review...

**Bflatgirl: **I thought you'd like the character oriented chapter... I know it was sort of abrupt, but that was necessary in order to keep interesting... i would have had to explain the whole process in depth and it would have taken away from what I'm planning later on. I hope that makes sense and if you have questions, I'm all ears :)

**Please review...**


	14. The Hunted

Chapter Fourteen: The Hunted

* * *

Hermione woke with a start as a cool hand pressed roughly over her mouth. Sitting up, she saw the familiar form of Draco. Vaguely she realized she was getting used to these abrupt and frightening awakenings… Almost like it had been before. 

He slowly pulled his hand from her mouth and pressed a finger to his lips, pleading for silence as her eyes swiftly moved from him to the open doorway. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. A silver wolf in all its glory lay wounded and whining just outside the door.

"Hanar!" Hermione exclaimed, immediately scrambling from the bed. She landed on the floor with a muffled thud and started to stand.

"Hermione, no!" Draco hissed, grabbing her and forcing her back down. "Stay away from the door!" The wolf whined suddenly louder, trying to get up.

"She's hurt Draco!" Hermione groaned, struggling even harder against him, but she didn't stand a chance. "She needs our help!

Draco shook his head, pulling her tighter against his chest. "You need to stay away from the door…" he whispered almost frantically. Not realizing he did so, Draco gently massaged her shoulder, attempting to console where he knew all consolation must be in vain. But his energy was waning and if she didn't stop fighting, his grip would fail… and that couldn't happen. They would take here in an instant. "Stop!" he growled suddenly, giving her a small shake that was hardly effective.

"Why? Why can't we go to her?" Hermione cried angrily.

"The protection spell over the house only works on closed borders…" He explained. "They've been waiting here for hours… If you go near that door, they will take you," he finished and Hermione went still.

Looking towards the door, Hermione noticed a strange beam of light spilling in through the open doorway onto the floor… it was too yellow to be moonlight… not that there was any moonlight to be seen. Hanar had said there would be rain tonight and with a thick layer of rain clouds covering the night sky; no moonlight would even be visible.

"It's there," Hermione whispered fearfully and Draco nodded slowly. "What's it doing?" Her voice was low and shaking.

"It's trying to lure us to the door," Draco replied matter-of-factly and his grip eased slightly as he began to trust her. "We're going to have to find a way out of here soon," Draco said, looking around for a way out, any way at all.

"We've got to try to help her," Hermione said desperately, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched Hanar's hunched form jerk and twitch as the wolf tried desperately to break the hold of whatever was forcing her down.

Every few seconds, Hanar would stop struggling and Hermione feared she was dead… then the wolf would whine… a loud pathetic whine that turned her stomach inside out to hear. As time moved swiftly forward, her whines turned into cries. They were cries of agony; cries of suffering and Hermione had never heard anything like it. The Gryffindor in her was screaming out, every nerve telling her she had to do something even if it meant dying. "We've got to help her…" she repeated.

"There's nothing we can do," Draco said, his voice cutting her with its cold detachment. "We have to get out of here… before _it_ finds a way _in_."

Hermione nodded in agreement, not really understanding what that meant. "Where's Marduk?" she asked suddenly, looking around the house.

"He's still sleeping," Draco replied, pointing back at the bed, and with an inward sigh of relief, Draco released her. Hermione immediately stood, walking cautiously to the bedside of the sleeping child… He lay there peacefully, wrapped tightly in soft blankets so unaware of everything that was happening… unaware of how much his life had just changed because of them.

But Draco's voice was destined to intrude, bringing her back to the cold reality of the situation… Her heart froze as he said the words, "If we leave quietly, there should be no reason for him to wake up…"

Whipping around, Hermione said, "We're not leaving him." Her tone we so adamant that he didn't for a second question her and her face showed so much hurt and emotion that Draco nearly recoiled… how someone could feel so much, he would never understand… but she had always been this way, he realized.

Draco suddenly snapped back to reality, saying quietly, "We can't take him with us… we're going to need to move quickly and his legs aren't even long enough to run at a decent speed… he'd be safer if we left him."

"We're not leaving him," Hermione repeated, turning away. "I'm going to pack some things…" she moved into the kitchen area, careful not to even look at the door, and began gathering cans and little bags of precooked food that had been laid out for them. Suddenly she stopped, looking down at the counter. She sniffled quietly then looked up at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears. "I can't leave him here alone… Not when it's our fault he's an orphan… not with his mother lying out there in front of the door for him to find…" Hermione started packing again and Draco thought he saw her shoulders shake. He stepped forward, wanting to comfort her but stopped short, not knowing how…

"All right," Draco finally relented and he saw her shoulders sag as if a weight had been lifted. "But we're back to the main question," he said quietly. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Do you know anything about these things?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly strong again… solid.

"Only that they're very powerful… the most powerful creatures I have ever dealt with," Draco said. "And they can control it… how much energy, if any, that they put out at one time…"

"Is it as specific kind of energy?" she asked.

Draco paused and thought about it. "Static?" he thought aloud. "Definitely some kind of electric energy…"

"Sounds like a regulator," Hermione said. "But there haven't been any of those around since… since long before the time of civilized man," she said. She zipped the backpack she held in her hand, and turned to face him. "You're correct about them being powerful all right," Hermione said, a slight smirk on her face. "They are the most powerful creatures of evil ever discovered… they were all hunted down and killed in the year 1120 A.D. after a large group of them massacred an entire city... Burnt it to the ground in a matter of minutes, obliterating all life within a one mile radius…" Draco felt a child move slowly up his spine as he listened to her. "How someone has summoned them and for what purpose, I can't even begin to imagine, but there's no way that, with our one wand and our schooling we can beat them. Our powers as an entire race are miniscule in comparison… it took an entire force of wizards and witches, geniuses of their time, to take them down… and look, despite superiority of numbers, they're job was incomplete."

Draco tried to take the shock one word at a time, but before long, her sentences were all flowing together and jumbling in his brain.

"Who could command them?" He asked. "Certainly not Voldemort… not even he has the power or even the appearance of it to command their allegiance."

"Who said there was an allegiance?" Hermione asked. "The regulators feel only hatred and their goal is to spread mass death and destruction, which Voldemort needs in order to reach his goal… Maybe there is no alliance… just a mutual tolerance in order to achieve that which they both desire…"

"Then why target me?" Draco asked.

"That is the question of the day it seems…" Hermione said. "But we don't have time to think about it… its almost one in the morning… that gives us four, almost five hours until first sunlight."

"What does the sunlight do?" he asked.

"It's going to rain tonight," Hermione said. "What comes with rain?" she asked and he shrugged. "Thunder and lightning…" she answered herself. "Hopefully the weather will ease up by morning."

"It hasn't even started," Draco said. "What makes you think it will?"

"That thing outside the door is a little brighter than it was ten minutes ago if you hadn't noticed… it seems logical to me to assume that he's sucking some electric energy from that big storm system moving overhead… otherwise why would he want to waste the little energy he possesses free of rest in making himself visible when in all actuality, regulators have no visible form?"

"So her wants us to see him?" Draco asked.

"Bingo," Hermione said with a crooked know it all smile that gave Draco a feeling of déjà vu…"

"You just gave me an idea…" Draco said, his voice trailing off as he looked at her and she stared back at him in confusion.

* * *

Draco ran out the front door as fast as his feet could carry him. He felt the prickling static of fear and electricity coursing through him. But he was ready for this and had no doubts that he would be successful. 

Seconds after Draco left, Hermione peered through the door, afraid that maybe it had tricked them… Hermione thought that it may have gone completely invisible, but the second she neared the door, she knew. There was no regulator anywhere near them.

Kneeling down beside the silver-haired woman that now lay before her, Hermione felt a keen sense of sadness at the loss they had all suffered. This woman was more than she had seemed and it was a shame to Hermione that it was all lost on their account…

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to fight the tears. They had but a limited window and Draco was risking everything in the hopes that his plan would work and they would meet. It was a risky plan and Hermione had no doubt that his life was directly in peril, even though he had refused to admit it to her.

Placing a blanket from the bed over Hanar's body, Hermione said a small prayer. She had never been religious, but it seemed right to do it…

"Goodbye friend," she whispered. "I am very thankful for having known you," she finished reverently, bowing her head for just a second more before running back inside the cabin.

Marduk had been woken as was now standing by the bed ready to go.

"Where's mum?" he asked, sheathing his small dagger. His big blue eyes looked up at her and Hermione couldn't shatter the security she saw there.

"She won't be coming with us," Hermione said. "But you'll see her again, I promise."

"Does she know I'm going?" he asked suspiciously and Hermione nodded. "Because she'll worry… she hates not knowing where I am…"

"She's a good mother then," Hermione said, motioning for him to come to her.

"Let me carry the pack," he said, suddenly grabbing at the bag that was already slung over Hermione's shoulder. "Mom always let me carry the bags for her." Hermione saw no harm in letting him so she handed the pack over and he seemed happy.

As time slowly passed, Hermione grew more and more anxious. He should have been back by now… it had been fifteen minutes… much longer than he had told her it would take… Five more minutes and she would leave without him.

He had told her that if he had not returned in twenty minutes that he was dead and that she should take the boy and run as fast and as far away as possible… to follow the compass as closely as they could without too many shortcuts… to save as much of the food as they could spare because it needed to last them the three days that it would take to reach Hogwarts…

With a start, Hermione suddenly realized that Draco had been preparing her for his death. If he failed, he would die and thinking on the way he had spoken so softly and so seriously about everything, Hermione knew that he had thought it more than likely that he should fall…

"No," she breathed. She knew for a fact that she didn't have it in her… the whole situation was beyond her skills… good with a wand, Hermione had always been terrible at practically applying her knowledge. And now she was to do it all alone? She hadn't known it, but Draco carried an assurance with him… something she had grown used to… it was a resonating confidence that never went away. He was so sure… so positive…

Hermione felt a pang of longing in her breast that startled her more than she could express. She missed him… Hermione Granger missed Draco Malfoy and for some reason, this realization was humiliating.

Hermione suddenly heard footsteps and her reverie was broken as Draco rushed through the front door panting and covered in dirt.

"Come on!" he yelled, pushing them both out the door.

Hermione had never been a great runner, but when it came down to it, she was fast enough. Surprisingly enough, Marduk had less trouble keeping up with them than they had thought. His legs were long, his limbs used to constant exertion… youth was on his side and apparently, god was on theirs.

Not one sign of the regulator could be felt, heard, or seen and it continued thus for the entire hour they ran without rest and the two hours after that.

But once the first cloud broke and thunder clapped, sending a bolt of lightning over the land, their luck changed.

Rain poured from the sky as if buckets were being dumped over their heads and soon, everything they had was soaked through. The dirt beneath their feet became saturated and was no longer stable enough to run on. After a rough tumble or two, they were forced to reduce their speed to a quick jog, which was harder to maintain and even harder on the muscles.

But they continued, and as far as they could tell, they weren't being followed.

However, those being hunted hardly know their hunters are near until the arrow strikes them dead and thus it was in their case, though death would have been a kindness in the midst of what they now must face.

Draco, the quickest and strongest of them ran behind, catching them when they fumbled and sure to pay attention to everything around them at all times.

But being at the back, Draco was at a great disadvantage. He hardly had time to realize they were at the edge of an unstable precipice before the mud collapsed, sending Hermione and the boy hurdling into a sinking pit of thick mud.

Draco climbed safely but quickly down the edge and stood at the edge of the small pond of mud.

"Hermione!" He called out. "Marduk!" Draco's eyes scanned the surface of the pit and fell upon their sinking provision bag… their survival. His heart began beating faster, struggling with the right thing and the Slytherin thing when a hand suddenly broke the surface.

Throwing one last glance towards the bag, Draco lunged forward and took hold of the sinking hand. In seconds a very brown child of nine years old stood before him.

Draco's eyes flew back to the bag, but nothing was left. The ache of fear filled his body and, shaking his head slowly, Draco crouched, rocking back on his heels, and fell back onto his butt. He groaned while running his muddy hands through his hair.

"Where's Hermione?" the boy asked and Draco's eyes opened wide as his heart faltered. _Where was Hermione…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Phew! This was all written in a matter of hours, but I hope it doesnt seem rushed. I really tried to fix it up as best I could. It was a very difficult chapter to write with all the feelings and underlying character interactions... Not exactly romantic tension, but its almost there... hopefully not too soon. But I'll gauge that on what you all have to say :)

also, i feel it is only right for me to say that the word regulators was used in a book i read a long timE ago, but these are not the same things at all... I looked up the word and it best fit the things I am describing because regulators have something to do with elecricity... in case you wanted to know :)

Special thanks to:

**Secretly in Love: **Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad youre back...

**Grangerinvestigations: **I'm glad its obvious why I'm breaking it up as I am... and thank you for your input about Neville... I'll work on his character and try to make it a little more in character. :) thank you so much for sticking around :)

**TailsPandRsplace: **Its good to see a new face. Thank you for all your reviews!

**Bflatgirl: **To finally put an end to your confusion, yes, Draco was imprisoned because Hermione snitched on him. She told Neville about how Draco was serving two masters during the war and all about who set Harry up... not very smart, but Hermione will pay... With all the credit Draco was taking as a hero, Neville couldnt wait to put him back down, which is a most common thing that Gryffindors like to do... he likes being right... hope that clears things up for you... tell me if you have more questions!

**Grace: **Now you know sort of whats chasing them, though you dont know for sure... the reason he was in jail was because Hermione told Neville about Draco working for voldemort and the Order during the war... thus Draco was stripped of all his ranks and all his honors and tossed in a place much worse than Azkaban... where they can use unforgivable curses on you.

**Saige: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter is up to parr... cant wait for your input:)

**Orlandoroxmysox: **Aren't random searches the best? Glad you liked the story. Hope you liked this chapter.

**xXbittersweetxtearsxX: **Well here you go! Hope you like it... i know its different than the last chapter led you to believe hopefully it doesnt disappoint...


	15. Peace Until Dawn

Chapter Fifteen: Peace Until Dawn

* * *

Hermione heard before she felt it as the mud sank beneath her and rolled forward over the edge of the embankment, taking both her and Marduk with it. Hermione reached out, trying to grab him, but he was too far. 

When Hermione hit the mud, she didn't have a chance. Not to scream, not to grab onto something, not even to draw a whole breath before she was pulled under.

Struggling against the strong pull, Hermione flailed her arms, but the mud was too thick and her arms were soon too tired. The last thing she saw before her head was fully submerged was a dull light being slowly devoured by the dark mud… then she was pulled sightlessly and helplessly towards wherever the pull would take her.

What seemed like minutes later, Hermione felt her last breath, not even a second's worth of air, was utterly spent and could do her no more good. Hermione imagined that time moved much slower when you were suffocating to death, but the thought brought her no comfort.

As Hermione felt her mind go blank from either lack of oxygen or the pressure crushing around her skull, she vaguely felt something rub against her stomach, and as the feeling wasn't relieved, she felt sure that it was the floor of the mud hole… that she had reached the bottom and was staying put, but she was wrong. She came to realize seconds later that she was being pushed back up towards the surface. However, by the time her head broke the surface of the lake of mud, she was unconscious and her lungs were filled with mud water.

But fate it seemed was on her side, for Draco and Marduk had been searching for her the last three minutes and Draco, despite the high level of danger, was up to his knees in the mud calling out her name when he saw her limp form rise above the mud. Not a second later something sped past his leg, a fin broke the surface, and then whatever it was that had saved Hermione was gone.

"Hermione!" he shouted, frantically pushing himself through the mud. He moved as fast as he could without removing both feet from the ground, because he knew the second he did, the mud would pull him down and never let go.

When he finally reached her, he realized that she wasn't breathing. Letting out a loud string of curses, he wrapped his arms around her and struggled back to the bank, keeping both their heads above the surface of the mud as much as he could.

"Is she okay?" Marduk asked as Draco laid her on solid ground but Draco didn't reply.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, giving her a small shake but Hermione didn't respond. He felt his hopes sink, but didn't let it hinder him as he opened her mouth and checked her airway. "Mud," he spat, immediately taking out as much of the thick brown substance as he could.

Once he had done the best that he could, Draco pressed an ear to her chest, checking her chest for even the slightest sound of air passing through, but there was nothing.

"Shit." Getting onto his knees, Draco poised himself over her, pressing both hands directly above her sternum. Pressing down forcefully and repeatedly, Draco counted up to five, then opened her mouth and blew.

Marduk, watching Draco warily from a distance, didn't understand what was happening or why he was doing what he was doing. He thought that Hermione had looked fine upon coming out of the mud hole and had no reason to think anything other than that she had been sleeping. Marduk stayed silent however, keeping his doubts to himself and waited impatiently. He thought that they should move on quickly…

Something was very wrong here. Marduk had been to this place in the forest many times before, but it had never been so quiet nor anywhere near so quiet… though he wouldn't admit it, Marduk was scared.

After Draco had repeated the CPR technique several times, Hermione convulsed suddenly, letting out a gasping cough. She sat up sputtering and spitting chunks of mud to the side. When she was finally done and her lungs were empty, she paused and looked around her almost dazed.

Looking at her, Draco could have laughed for joy. They were both covered from nearly head to foot in smelly, thick mud, but Hermione was breathing and it was a triumph.

"You saved me," she whispered, finally looking at him and understanding but Draco was quick to deny it.

"Something brought you to the surface… I would have never found you if it hadn't…" he said quietly.

"Oh," she said, looking away. Spying Marduk, who had a brooding and not altogether welcoming look on his face, she smiled and said, "We should go."

"Yeah," Draco breathed, smiling too as he saw Marduk's expression. If Draco didn't know any better, the nine-year-old kid was jealous.

Pulling himself to his feet, Draco offered his hand to Hermione, who gladly took it. She felt weak; her limbs were exhausted from struggling so hard to get to the surface and she had great trouble getting to her feet.

"We should just find some place to rest for the rest of the night," Draco said, more a command than a suggestion, but Hermione shook her head. Her instinct was to refuse, but as she struggled to stay standing, she knew they wouldn't get far with her in her current condition and it would probably hinder their journey more than it would help it.

"Okay," she relented, allowing him to help her. "But we should go deeper into the forest… we're like sitting ducks out here in the open." Draco nodded.

"There's a place around here that I go when my mom yells," Marduk interjected as they walked on. "It's like a grove with a bunch of bent and twisted trees… Its practically closed in and it looks natural enough so no one would think to look there… not even my mom ever found it when she came looking for me."

"Where is it?" Draco asked. He had a bad feeling about it, but he didn't see them as having any other choices.

"Just a little further north," he said and the boy's words brought Draco's world crashing down.

"The compass…" letting out a deep growl of distress Draco forced a muddy hand through his muddy hair.

"What about the compass?" Hermione asked, feeling an immense dread fill her as she watched Draco's expression.

"We lost the bag," Draco explained with a shrug and Hermione looked shell-shocked.

"You lost it?" she asked. "The food? The cloaks?"

Draco nodded slowly. "Yeah… all of it… we don't even have any idea how the hell to get to Hogwarts now…"

"I have the compass," Marduk suddenly interrupted and both Hermione and Draco looked at him, the question on both their faces. "It looked neat… I was playing with it before we left and when you came, I put it around my neck," he said.

"A lot of good a compass does without food and without cloaks… with all the hiking we'll be doing, we wont make it a day without food and not another night like tonight without shelter," Hermione snapped. "And if it rains again, which it probably will, we're going to get soaked… not that we're not already soaked… and dirty and tired."

"We'll make it," Draco said, the sureness in his voice irritating her even further.

"Do you have any logical reason why we will?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head.

"No," he said. "But I know we will…"

"Oh okay," Hermione snarled and pulling violently away from him, she walked into the forest, Marduk following with a wide smile on his face. As he passed Draco, he stuck out his tongue and made a rude sound. Draco rolled his eyes and followed the sounds of their footsteps ahead of him.

Looking ahead of them, he noticed a pinkish line on the horizon… It would be dawn soon, but he really didn't know what that would mean… whether or not it was a good thing or a bad thing. It would make for easier and safer traveling, but on the other hand, it would make them more easily seen.

Finally, the sounds of footsteps ceased and Draco came upon an empty trail. Looking left and looking right, Draco could spy neither Hermione's dark shirt and jeans, nor Marduk's.

However, upon closer inspection of the surrounding area, Draco noticed a place to the far right where the branches of some nearby trees were bent downwards in the shape of a small arch. Taking cautious steps towards the strange formation, his eyes fell upon a mud-covered, bushy-haired girl. He smiled when he saw her, but kept his laughter within as he approached.

"Whatever you find amusing, keep to yourself," Hermione snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and refusing to look at him.

"I had no intentions of sharing," Draco replied, his smile never wavering.

"You don't look so pretty yourself, you know," Hermione said self-consciously, moving aside so Draco had enough room to sit in the small grove. "For a pureblooded blonde, you're looking rather dark-haired and muddy…" she said and Draco shrugged.

As Draco settled against a wall of rather stiff and sharp twigs that were pressing against his back, he took a look around. Marduk was curled up in the corner. His eyes were already closed and his breathing even. Draco had never seen anyone fall asleep so fast.

Hermione was sitting next to Marduk, her arm resting lightly on his sleeping frame as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. If he had not known her, Draco would have thought Hermione had been a mother… but the thought disturbed him, so he moved it to the back of his mind where it rested with so many other strange and disturbing thoughts he had about the Granger…

Looking closely at her. Draco could see the grief written on her face. It was fresh, thus making it all the more acute and his heart went out to her. He would have spoken, but Draco had never been good at saying the right things when someone needed to hear them and he doubted that had changed. So he waited in silence.

After a few moments, Hermione removed her arm from sleeping Marduk and laid her hands sadly in her lap. The expression on her face and the little laugh she had just given herself, Draco got the distinct feeling she was going to say something and she did.

"Edna is going to be so worried," Hermione said, shaking her head, hair falling over her shoulders in front of her face. Looking up at Draco she added, "I never called her to tell her I wouldn't be in… she's probably got the police scouring all of London for me by now…"

"You two are close?" he asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No," Hermione said, her smile widening. "But I'm always there…" Hermione paused, thinking for a moment. "I come in an hour before we open and set everything up… I replace the shoes that were sold the night before with a new pair… I lie out the jewelry, rewrite the price tags that she wrote illegibly… I count the money in the register, and then I open and take customers alone until she comes in at noon… then she takes over the register and I work the floor helping those who need it… I even call the warehouses to order more shoes…"

"So you're a manager?"

"No… she can't afford to pay me a manager's wage… so in title I remain very much the same as I was when first coming to work there, but I have more responsibilities than even she does…"

"May I ask how you came to work there?" Draco asked. "I mean, after the war, with all of your skill and all of your intelligence and experience, you could have done anything in the wizarding world… why a muggle shoe store where they could hardly utilize your natural talents?"

"It's decent pay…" Hermione said. "And it's close to my apartment… I could walk if I needed to…" Marduk groaned, resituating himself, and Hermione scooted away, giving the child more room to toss and turn. Hermione was now directly across from Draco and they could see each other quite clearly in the growing light of morning.

"So that's it?" he asked. "You gave up all the opportunities you had for being one of the most famous witches of all time for decent pay and a small walk to a crappy apartment in Cheapside?" He slowly shook his head, showing his disbelief.

"Did I not already explain it to you?" Hermione asked. "I didn't want to be in the wizarding world anymore," Hermione said. "After the war, I wanted to get as far away from magic and everything to do with it as I could… somewhere that no one from my past would find me. Edna was kind and the little shop was as muggle-ish as anything could be…"

"…And how did that work out?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sitting in the middle of a forest hiding from a regulator and I'm soaked and covered in mud and have an orphan to take care of," Hermione said with a smile that he had become quite used to. "How do you think it worked out?"

"You know that anyone from the magical world who wants to find us can…" Draco said. "Good or bad."

"Not the most comforting thought," Hermione said almost apprehensively.

"It's not so bad is it?" Draco asked and Hermione guffawed.

"Not so bad?" she asked. "Considering everything that's happened over the last week of my life, I would have to say most of its been pretty bad…"

"Most of it?" he asked. "What ever happened to looking for the silver lining?" he asked. "Think about it… you could have gone through all of this with a stranger…"

"A stranger would have been simpler," Hermione said without thinking and a blush rose to her cheeks. "I meant to say that sometimes, it's easier to get along with a person who _wasn't_ my worst enemy in school…" she corrected herself.

"I'm not all bad," he murmured and Hermione's heartbeat faltered.

She immediately recovered and said, "No… but there are a lot of your _qualities _that frustrate me. Slytherin qualities."

"And your Gryffindor qualities don't necessarily bring joy to my heart… but they're there and I deal with them…" Draco returned and silence ensued.

"So…" Hermione began after a few minutes of quiet. "What have you done with your life? Besides the Order that is…"

"Nothing…" he replied. "I've spent every moment since the war ended building the Order up from the ground… It was hard work, being who I was, but I refused to allow Neville's blatant prejudice dissuade me from that which I was aspiring towards."

"Which was?"

"My own life… my own department," Draco replied. "All I wanted was a piece of what I had built. Some responsibility, some freedom, and some power."

"Power's a dangerous thing for a Malfoy to posses it seems," Hermione said before she could control herself and Draco nodded, not smiling.

"From what you've seen of my family, that would be a fair deduction and I'm sure McGonagal would pat you on the back for your quickness… but you're wrong." Draco said quietly and Hermione wondered at his thoughtfulness. "All a Malfoy needs is a little money, a little power, and a little freedom and they do just fine… its when they subject themselves to paid slavery and gain an overabundance of power that they make very poor decisions… which it seems has been the tradition for three entire generations, including my own."

"How does the Order work?" Hermione suddenly asked. "Are you a branch of the ministry?"

Draco laughed a little here but answered with a short no. "The Order is completely separate from the ministry…" he said. "We take no funding from the ministry, we give no money to the ministry, and they in turn do not recognize us as a legitimate corporation or organization," he explained.

"How do you keep it running?" She asked.

"Well, the Order clearly has no source of income and no loss of loss of money considering all the members are volunteers…" Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"But certainly you have to interact with other organizations and people and that can't be free… neither can your secretarial workers or office expenses be free…"

"The money we utilize for such expenses comes from private donations," Draco said with a smile that Hermione couldn't mistake. "Rich benefactors, members of course, with enough wealth that they need not despair over a thousand galleons here or there when the Order needs a few new desks or wants to expand and place a large office somewhere in London… or to finance missions across the globe… In other words, someone deeply involved in the Order and its affairs that is sitting on a treasury of money they have not earned nor are particularly interested in spending it any other way…"

"You?" Hermione asked, quite shocked and Draco nodded, a clever smirk on his face. "How?"

"I'm a Malfoy," he stated as if that was the answer to everything. "I'm practically sitting on a gold mine," he said.

"I assumed that the ministry would have taken all of your money…" Hermione said.

"They tried," Draco admitted, an almost proud expression spreading over his soft features and Hermione thought for a second she was looking at the old Draco Malfoy... "Right after the war, they tried… But the money is legally mine," he explained. "After my father died, his will left every last sickle to me and since I had done nothing wrong that they could charge me for and I owed no reparations, they couldn't touch it… every piece of my father's treasury is free of the ministry…"

"What about your mother?" Hermione asked quietly, not sure whether she was crossing some invisible boundary. "Was there any money left to her?"

"_My mum_…" Draco sighed nostalgically and his prideful expression disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "She's alive still… I think," he began. "I haven't seen her in almost six years… not since I was first branded… I don't know where she is or who she's with, but I do get an owl every so often with a single galleon wrapped in green and silver paper… just like she used to do when I was in school."

"Why haven't you seen her since… since then?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't exactly make for a good spot of conversation, you know?" he asked. "Especially when my mother did everything she could have possibly done to keep me from evil… to keep me from Voldemort… But his will was too strong… his power too seductive… both Snape and I succumbed." he rubbed his eyes as if suddenly tired. "She actually cast a binding spell… the unbreakable vow with Snape, which tied my fate to his," Draco suddenly said. "You've probably heard the rumors, but only half of what people say is true." Draco paused, pulling up his sleeve to look at his arm… his brand. He shook his head and rolled his sleeve back down, looking at Hermione with such intensity that she could scarce draw breath. "I won't go into the details of the arrangement, but I was told my mother was quite specific… It was later made clear to me that Snape lied throughout…"

"How?"

"After killing Dumbledore, Snape dragged me kicking and screaming back to Voldemort to show him what a failure his chosen one was… Voldemort, though unsure of Snape's loyalty up this point, was now convinced that Snape had never done a thing for the Ministry or the Order," Draco explained. "My father and I were both demoted to the lowest ranks. You may well wonder why I stayed, but you must understand that my loyalty was of course secured by five minutes alone with six death eaters and a magical brander…" Draco paused, laughing a little before he went on. "Snape and Dumbledore had it arranged…" he said. "Dumbledore was dying and he knew that Voldemort had charged me to kill him… he knew about the unbreakable vow. Dumbledore, being the old naïve fool that he was wished to do me a service in denying me my first kill, which would secure my place in the dark ranks and wished to free Snape of his unbreakable vow… Dumbledore did not know however that Snape was false and so little to be trusted as he proved to be… Voldemort knew none of this and would hear nothing I had to say on the matter. It is from that day, the day he threw me on Lord Voldemort's mercy, that I swore I would end Snape's life as he had ended mine…"

"My first step was to infiltrate the Order, which was quite simple after a short sob story and a few good lies along with some important Death Eater intelligence. After that, I leaked information from your organizations deepest sectors weekly and sent them directly to Voldemort… but it was never enough for him and after a while I began to realize that nothing would ever be enough… Voldemort would see the world in ruins and think well of it if it were to be laid at his feet." Draco looked away, focusing on this branch or that so he wouldn't have to look at the disgusted look on Hermione's face. "That's when I decided to do something about it… I knew that it would only end if something drastic was to happen… if Harry and Voldemort were both killed, then both sides would be deprived of a leader… however, the Death Eaters, dependant on centralized leadership would fall over themselves to gain Voldemort's throne, thus collapsing from the inside… I knew that the Order didn't rely on the leadership of a single man, therefore you would not be weakened by much… knowing what the world would be like under Lord Voldemort's rule, I made the best decision I could…"

It was silent for a long time. Draco avoided her eyes, but knew hers were unwaveringly fixed upon him. But her attention shifted back to Marduk as he cried out in his sleep. He had been tossing himself about these last twenty minutes as if running from something. Draco wasn't surprised the boy was having nightmares. He was brave for being so young, but there was only so much that a young mind could process without consequence, as Draco well knew.

Draco watched as she reached her left hand out to comfort him and saw a flash of gold that made him start.

"Are you married?" he blurted out and Hermione jumped at the abruptness of his question. "Or were you?"

"No," Hermione said confusedly. "Why?"

"You're wearing a ring… on your ring finger," he said, pointing to her left hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a smile as she looked at the ring. It was a small band, but it was pure gold and fixed in the center was a large diamond flanked by two smaller ones… nothing grand, but it meant a lot to her. "No… no I'm not married… I've never even been proposed to," she said, chuckling a little. "It's my mother's wedding ring," she explained, her smile fading. "I've worn it ever since my mother died… both her and my father were killed in a Death Eater raid just outside of London… almost five years ago." A tear suddenly pilled over her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she knew he meant it.

As if suddenly realizing it, Hermione said, "it's already late into the morning... we should get moving."

Draco nodded in agreement, but neither of them moved. Draco had the feeling there was something Hermione wanted to say and he had the feeling he needed to hear it. But things remained silent until she finally woke Marduk up.

Within minutes they were once again on their way…

Draco felt an unusual complacency even as they walked through wet forest and four inches of mud… For two hours, it had seemed that the world was back to normal and that they were just normal people talking about the sad things in their lives and even if they weren't normal people, their grief was at least similar.

* * *

A/N: Hey! long time no update... okay so it wasnt that long... It felt like it took a long time to write it but there's a lot of great stuff in it i think. but dont let me go on about it, tell me what _you_ think! Kind of long and draws on in some points, but every piece of information is relevant so enjoy the informational amazingness...

Special thanks to:

**Secretly in Love: **glad you liked it

**Grace: **I was sad to kill Hanar but it was in my plan all along... im so glad you liked it though, i have a high oppinion of your thoughts :)

**Jaded Anna: **So glad to hear from you! hope you like this chapter

**Bflatgirl: **You're so right... I was going to kill her then I realized there'd be no plot left... or Hermione/Draco angst... so I guess she lives for now :)

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **:) thank you for all your support... I love your reviews! Glad you like the emotions thing... I thought it might be a little too much... but they have to be described or else you lose the characterization right?

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **It was daughters of the moon that I read about regulators... is that the book you read? im glad it was suspenseful... tell me what you think :)

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Here you go!

**Whitelight72: **Vague how? I'd like for a more specific instance so I can work on it :) thank you for the honest review, just try to help me out okay?

**Grangerinvestigations: **I think it gives incentive to readers to review knowing that they're going to get a reaction from the reader. It makes it more personal and I want people to know that I care about every single review I recieve and that I read them and know them well enough to respond :) glad you liked it. I thought Hanar's death was necessary as sad as it it... I think i wanted to illustrate Hermione's Gryffindor impulsiveness and all that good stuff... and show that Hermione's not as powerful as she thinks she is... and to make her see that she cant save the world, a lesson she needs to learn. :)


	16. An End and a New Beginning

Chapter Sixteen: A Shadow Beast, an End, and a new Beginning

* * *

It was day five without food, clean water, shelter, and sleep, but there was enough rain that they were sure to be soaked through at all times. They had been clean of mud for days now. Being constantly caught in some downpour or another of rain, it was hard for their clothes to secure anything including warmth, so they were cold… all the time.

It was on this day that Draco became thoroughly convinced that they were being followed…

The last two days they had moved much slower in a feeble attempt to conserve the little energy they could muster as they trudged on through wet forest.

So far they had faced foreign grasses of strange colors up to three feet tall that cut like razors when pressed against bare flesh and small, seemingly invisible animals that scurried feet ahead and feet behind, always making strange noises, keeping everyone on edge for hours at a time. But the most frightening thing they had faced was, not the regulator they had come to expect, but another, possibly more dangerous creature…

Every night when they all settled down (Marduk to sleep and Hermione and Draco to watch him sleep) there came a strange call from deep in the forest. It was loud, almost like a howl, but lacked that song-like quality that would have given it away as a werewolf. Even Hermione, with all her knowledge of such things, could not identify it…

However, knowing nothing of whatever it was, they were forced to keep moving, following the charmed compass' every whim. Sometimes they would trek hours in one direction only to turn the opposite and walk that way for hours in return. It seemed like a never-ending maze of green that all blurred together after a while.

The only thing Draco found solace in was Hermione's company, and even that had been lacking. Half of the time, neither of them could summon the energy to speak, let alone the capacity keep a conversation going.

They had, however, developed a bit of a sleeping schedule that kept them both in relative possession of their wits. It had started on their third night. Hermione had dozed and Draco hadn't the heart to wake her. An hour later she had woken relatively startled, but more intelligible and a lot less irritable, which led Draco to believe it would be a good idea to allow at least one hour of sleep a night. It did Draco little good considering he was unable to sleep.

Hermione's spirits were so greatly improved by the small change that he didn't quite know how to break it to her that they were being followed and needed to pick up the pace if they wanted to get the hell out of there. He _could_ explain to her about the tracks he had noticed ahead of them on the trail, small smudges in the mud… he could tell her that the strange noises in the deep of the night were sometimes attached to flitting shadows and swaying branches moving so quickly out of the corner of his eyes that he never caught full sight of the intruder…

But she would consider those facts inconclusive. With her obstinate logic and belief in her own extensive skills of observation she would tell him he was imaging things… that lack of sleep was robbing him of what little logical thought he had formerly possessed. And Draco really didn't want to hear it, because he knew that if they were to spend just a few more days in the forest, his worst fears would be proven and their lives would all be in peril.

So Draco kept his mouth shut and after every _rest_ he pushed them a little harder, forcing them to move a little faster.

Marduk was taking everything surprisingly well. For a child, he had great stamina; no doubt to be accredited to his mother for letting him run wild in the forest for so long.

He may not have been able to recall their exact position like a pinpoint on a map, but he knew the forest better than they could have hoped. He knew the animals by their own individual calls and described to Hermione and Draco which ones were dangerous and which were harmless and how to avoid them. He knew just by looking at a trail whether it would be wise to walk down it. He knew when plants were harmless or insects vicious and Draco was sure that they would owe their lives to him more than one time by the time they reached Hogwarts. (It should be noted that Draco learned to heed the boy's advice after only one run in with a particularly horrible plant whose roots Marduk had spotted spreading along a decayed rock wall. Draco, thinking himself the better and more experienced tracker had decided it was in the better interest of their company to take a trail that was obviously more traveled… after being pulled from the jaws of the plant, Draco had readily acquiesced to Hermione's earnest suggestion that they listen to Marduk when it came to decisions such as these…)

It was on the dawn of the sixth day that Hermione and Draco made their first grave mistake, which very nearly cost them their lives.

With little less than an hour left before the sun rose, Hermione was taking her normal hour of sleep and reprieve when Draco felt his mind finally drifting into a shallow dream. Unable to fight unconsciousness for very long, his eyes were soon closed, his breathing even, and their camp unprotected from the very large, very angry shadow that had been watching them for over three hours.

The snap of a twig and the howl of the beast had Draco up on his feet in a heartbeat but he was so dazed that he could no more avoid the gigantic ball of flames flying towards him than he could create one of his own.

His outcry alerted the other two and Hermione was a little quicker on her feet. Marduk had drawn his dagger, but didn't know what to do with it. Come to think of it, neither did Draco…

The beast, easily over twelve feet tall, was made of shadow… it was a wispy blob of nothingness. Its outline was that of a very large dog with gray with wavering horns atop his head, in fact it seemed that his whole body swayed, giving the appearance of no solidity... His eyes, just evil, narrow slits were blood red with a yellow, glowing luminescence and its mouth held rows and rows of sharp, pearly white teeth. Saliva was leaking from its open mouth and Draco decided it was either hungry and planned to eat them or the creature had no control over the secretion of its own bodily fluids… Draco, knowing it was the latter, decided to wait and think of a strategy before outright attacking the thing…

As Hermione stared deep into its eyes, she felt the stirring of something familiar. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Draco shift, readying to make a move.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "Hold on…" Taking a bold step forward, she brushed Marduk's cautioning hand from her arm.

The creature paused for just a second, looking deep into Hermione's eyes with such a great hatred that its eyes filled with fire. By the time she realized the creature wasn't happy with her, it had lifted a ghostly, heavy paw and, with one sweep of that same paw, Hermione was knocked off her feet and thrown several feet away.

Giving a small, bone-chilling chuckle, the creature crouched low, wagging his tail as he readied to pounce, but Draco wasn't going to give him the chance.

Running to Hermione, he pulled her up to her feet and pushed both her and Marduk back. The creature straightened, looking at Draco with a challenge in his eyes, which Draco returned.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" Hermione whispered and Draco motioned for her to be quiet.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," he said. Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out a very large rock that, when first woken he had grabbed on instinct, and without hesitation chucked it right at—or one should say right through—the creature's head.

"But how?" he asked aloud, staring at the creature dumbfounded. "He can touch things… but… right through his head."

The creature, no longer dazed, narrowed his eyes. Opening his mouth wide, he let out a growl so loud and so powerful that Draco's hair was swept from his face and he moved backward against his will, his feet sliding in the mud.

"Right then," Draco said, turning to see Marduk and Hermione standing frozen with fear right behind him, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Well, what's the plan?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"The plan?" he asked, looking at her as if she were crazy. "Right. Run!"

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Marduk however stayed put, staring fearfully up at the beast. Taking three small, hesitant steps forward, Marduk reached out his hand and pressed a curious finger through the shadow. The beast looked down at him only cold indifference in its eyes.

"Mama?" the boy whispered and a low growl started somewhere in its chest.

"Marduk!" Draco shouted. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rushing forward, Draco grabbed the boy by the arm and practically had to drag him away kicking and screaming.

When Draco originally thought of the whole running idea, he had no thought in his head that the thing would follow. But it wasn't his week for being right in any sense and he should have expected no less than a total upheaval of everything he had formerly believed about how life worked in general… but he knew that now wasn't the time for wallowing in self-pity. He had two people to watch out for and one very big problem just footsteps behind.

As they ran further and further, darting from one random direction to another, Draco felt a prickle of familiarity.

The plants were plants he knew, the trees, a distant but present memory, and the trails, though winding and seemingly leading nowhere, struck him very forcibly. Then it hit him.

"The forest!" Draco shouted and Hermione turned to look at him. Marduk had gained over fifteen yards on them and was still running at a sprint when he suddenly disappeared.

"What about the forest?" she asked breathlessly.

"It's the forbidden forest! This is Hogwarts!" he shouted and, turning his head to the right, he saw a break in the trees.

By now he had caught up to her and, reaching out, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her towards the sunlight.

Just as they broke the edge of the forest, they heard a great howl from behind them. Turning, they watched as the creature disappeared, its gray matter separating and gracefully disappearing in the haze.

Draco felt as though a weight had been lifted. Turning to Hermione, he swept her into his arms and squeezed the breath out of her. She returned his hug with just as much excited fervor and couldn't help whispering, "We've made it… I didn't think we would, but we have. You were right."

Pulling back to look at her, Draco tucked a large strand of dark, messy hair behind her ear, then slowly traced his thumb along her jaw.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rather large and curious bunch of kids wearing long black robes. Draco's hand fell to his side and he gave Hermione an ironic smirk.

Hermione met his gaze, something almost like disappointment in her eyes, then gave a little shrug.

All at once, the students began speaking. One brave soul actually stepped forward and, raising his hand level with his face and keeping the two middle fingers together, he spread the others out and said, "We come in peace."

Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

Before long they saw the crowd part and grow silent as someone of obvious importance moved through their ranks.

Hermione and Draco knew even before they saw her face that it was McGonagal. Wearing a tall green hat, gray locks pulled back securely, McGonagal looked as severe as ever, but Hermione could see the relief in her eyes.

"Out of the forest…" she began, a small smile touching her lips. "That's a new one."

* * *

Three hours later, Hermione and Draco were in the great hall, which was bustling with loud chatter and clanking dishes as both staff and students ate their fill. Seated at the end of the teacher's table, both Hermione and Draco were eating as much as they could force into their mouths at once.

Marduk, who had become ill upon arrival, was in the hospital wing being tended to by the same Madam Pomfrey that had cured endless ailments for them both.

After she had eaten as much as she possibly could, Hermione sat back and sighed. Looking over the hundreds of students gathered in neat rows below them she whispered, "I can't believe we're actually here…"

Draco, taking a large drink of the firewhiskey he had specially obtained from the kitchens, nodded slowly, cringing as the burning liquid went straight to his stomach. He set the goblet down and looked at her, his gray eyes betraying an ease she hadn't seen in a week. "I know… It seems strange to feel so safe after everything…" Looking back down at his plate he shook his head. "Hogwarts always felt like the safest place."

"It _is_ the safest place…" she replied. After a little silence, she gave a small laugh. Draco glanced at her curious and she explained, "We were trying so hard to get here and here we are, only to start another adventure tomorrow…" Hermione said sadly. "We don't even know what's coming after this…"

"We'll worry about that when it comes I guess," Draco said with a wink and a smile and. As she watched him take another bite of treacle tart, her stomach turned, leaving her with an almost pleasant unsettled feeling.

_I must still be hungry,_ she thought, taking another bite of her fried chicken. But Hermione knew that hunger wasn't cause of this strange, light feeling she had deep within her.

* * *

"Though they aren't grand, I'm sure you two will find the accommodations acceptable after five days of sleeping on the forest floor," McGonagal said. "Sleep well and we'll speak in the morning…" McGonagal slowly closed the door behind her. When she was gone, Draco laughed.

"Is it just me or does she seem a lot nicer now that she's headmistress?" he asked with an odd smirk.

"It could be that we're not students anymore…" Hermione suggested and he nodded. "We're both adults now."

Hermione watched as Draco went still and heard a slight strain in his voice as he said, "I get the couch." He walked stiffly to a green, not particularly comfortable looking couch on the other side of the room and sat. He crossed his left leg over his right and leaned back, crossing his arms of his chest.

Hermione took the moment of silence to observe their quarters.

The prefect common room was much as it had been when Hermione had been a prefect; large and comfortable with a warm fire always kept burning in the grate. On the walls were the four house banners; scarlet and gold for Gryffindors, green and silver for Slytherins, black and yellow for Hufflepuffs, and blue and bronze for Ravenclaws. There were tables, chairs, and couches placed all throughout the room and the look it gave was most welcoming. Large oak bookshelves line the walls every eight or so feet and they were full from top to bottom with all kinds of books. There were tall books, short books, thick books, thin books, red books, blue books, green books… books of every assortment and Hermione suddenly remembered why she had loved this place so much…

Unable to procure other lodgings, McGonagal thought the common room would be the most comfortable lodgings for them for they had both spent an extensive amount of time here in sixth year. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"That's fine then," she said slowly. "I like this chair anyway," she added happily as she moved gracefully to the large, fluffy chair in the corner next to the fire. She sat, curling her legs under herself. She was suddenly very glad to have a clean pair of pajamas, a gift from one of the girl prefects who had a pair to spare. "I used to spend hours reading here…"

"I know," Draco said and Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "I… I used to spend a lot of time in here too. It was the only place I ever got any peace… any time to think."

"With friends like Crabbe and Goyle and a teacher like Umbridge to please, who could blame you for seeking refuge?" Hermione asked almost sarcastically.

"I admit that those were all… problems of my own creation," he stated sullenly. "As I deserved to, I dealt with them as often as I could… but even I had my limits of ridiculous, petty things…" he paused, taking a deep breath before he said, "I was always jealous of you…"

"What on earth could you have been jealous of?" Hermione asked louder and more directly than she should have. "You hated me."

"Every time that you ever came here was for leisure… because you wanted to," he said. "I _hated_ you because, before I knew any better, I thought that blood made all the difference… but even with your lack of proper lineage you had things I never had…" he said quietly. "You had friends waiting for you downstairs who smiled and laughed with you… that you loved." Draco snickered at himself in an ironic way before his smile turned into a very deep frown. "I came up here because no one else did… when I went downstairs, there was no laughter… no smiling… only people who reflected the darkness of my own self-importance and the well of suffering my future was becoming."

"It didn't have to be like that, you know," Hermione said. "Things could have been different had you—"

"Had I what, Hermione?" he snapped, cutting her off in mid sentence and she cringed at his sharp tone. "Had I told Voldemort I didn't want to do it? You think I didn't try?" he spat. "And you know what Voldemort said to me?" he asked and Hermione shook her head. "He said that unless I wanted my entire family cursed out of existence, that unless I wanted every last relative, every last niece, nephew, aunt and uncle dead, that I would do this, and bearing his mark too… like a slave." Draco paused. By now he was standing, pacing the room like a nervous cat. "And with a father like mine… I could never had told him I didn't want to or that I couldn't… my father may come across as someone who values family, especially his heir, but the man was a brute… one way or another he would have gotten what he wanted…" Turning his back to Hermione as he rested his arm atop the mantle, Draco smiled a bitter smile and said, "I guess he did, didn't he?"

"No," Hermione said, standing. "He didn't get what he wanted… Lucius Malfoy wanted it all," she said. "He wanted an obedient son, a compliant wife, a lord to dote over, and all the money and power he could get while holding onto an appearance of nobility and respectability… to the end that is what he wanted and look where he died… his son fought against him in the war of the century, his wife disappeared, he was lord-less, powerless, and shamed… Forget him… forget what he wanted from you… that's over now…"

Draco felt her grab his left arm, which was hanging limply by his side. Holding onto it, she lifted his sleeve.

His instinct was to pull away and cover the ugly mark that covered his forearm, but Hermione refused to loosen her grip.

"Let me see it…" she said and the softness in her voice and the expression on her face, so different from the first time she had seen it, made him believe she wasn't repulsed by it, as he was.

Running smooth fingers over the mark, Hermione noticed small pale scratches all down the tattoo. Some were deep, some shallow, but they were all scars that would never go away. "What are these marks from?" she whispered.

"I tried to remove it…" he replied and Hermione looked up at him. Draco met her gaze, shivering as he felt her eyes pierce him, cutting through the outer layer of cool reserve and settling somewhere too close for comfort. But Draco wouldn't have looked away for anything. Her chocolate eyes spoke of nothing even close to pity… more like understanding. He hated pity, but understanding was something he could deal with… something he could deal with very well.

It's what she did next that had him confused… lost, dazed, excited, and scared all at once.

He felt a shock wave move swiftly through him as she pressed her lips gently to the scars, to the mark… the mark that had left her parentless and left so many that she loved without anything left to hold onto.

"I… erm…" But for once in his life, Draco was at a loss for words. _"Forget it…"_ Her words echoed in his mind.

After touching the mark tenderly again, Hermione released his hand and Draco let it fall gently to his side. The silence as they stared at one another was long and it was terrible. When Draco spoke, his voice cracked and Hermione laughed.

Clearing his throat he repeated, "Is it warm in here?" Hermione didn't reply, only stared.

Shrugging, Draco sighed and turned to face her fully. He stood about seven inches taller than her, his frame that of a solid and capable seeker… the former captain of a Quidditch team… an athlete and a man, but Hermione wouldn't be intimidated... she continued staring, but a smile danced across her face.

Draco was as confused as he had ever been… no girl had ever stared at him the way Hermione was staring… had never smiled at him as she had… never touched him so tenderly nor cared so much… and he didn't know if he could trust it. Any of it. "I don't know what this is," he breathed, breaking their eye contact.

"Does it always have to be something?" Hermione asked. "Can't you just kiss me?" and he did.

Grabbing her by the waist, Draco pulled her to him. Unable to stand the intensity of her gaze, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, fully ready for whatever followed.

Their lips met in that rush of heat and anxiety that first kisses always carried, but was kept alive by the small moan that escaped Hermione's lips. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, returning kiss after kiss until they both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Before she could even draw another whole breath, Draco had her pressed gently against the mantle, just far enough from the flames that they posed no threat. Taking both her hands into his, Draco pinned them above her head with one hand while the other snaked feelingly over her hips, around them, then finally rested at the small of her back. As he pressed one knee between her legs, Hermione felt a pang of apprehension. One hundred forty pounds of pure muscle held her in place… she could struggle as hard as she could and would stand no chance… but all apprehension disappeared when his gray eyes assured her everything was fine and she could trust him…

It took Draco several seconds to realize someone had entered the common room, one second to pull away and look innocent as hell… But it took several minutes, even after the student had gotten her book bag and left, before he could face Hermione with anything close to composure.

They were both silent as they prepared their sleeping places… both were flushed, disheveled and disconcerted… tired too.

As Draco straightened the pillows on his couch, he glanced at the corner where Hermione sat. Her eyes, which looked almost black from the distance at which he was standing, were staring into the grate, her mind obviously elsewhere. Watching her, he realized he had never thought anyone so pretty as he thought she was right now…

As if feeling his eyes upon her, Hermione looked at him. Draco didn't look away.

"What?" she asked, her voice small and shy.

"You're beautiful," he said, sitting, and she rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Malfoy," Hermione said playfully.

"Lie with me?" he asked, lying back. He lifted the small golden blanket that he was using to keep warm welcomingly. Hermione's cheeks, which had just returned to their normal tone, flushed pink again.

"That's a little presumptuous…" Hermione snapped good-naturedly shaking her head.

"Just cuddling?" he asked, his voice full of laughter and Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"Cuddling doesn't sound very Slytherin like," she said.

"And leaving a lonely and emotionally injured bloke to suffer alone doesn't sound very Gryffindor like," Draco returned his voice full of false reproach.

"Well then…" Hermione began, standing. "When helping a lonely and emotionally injured man to sleep, cuddling doesn't sound so bad," Hermione conceded and she walked to him. He pressed himself back further against the couch, leaving her plenty of room to crawl under the blanket with him.

"I mean it… just cuddling," Hermione said, her heartbeat nearly doubling as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck. "Don't take advantage…" she said, her voice barely more than a sigh.

"Me?" Draco asked with a yawn, folding his arms around her as if they had been together for years. "Never…"

* * *

A/N: a little off track, but not too far I hope... I got the feeling from some people :) that you wanted to see the Draco/Hermione thing move along. Ive been planning this scene almost since I started and i think it was the right time... I hope this isnt too bad... Im not very good with those kinds of scenes, so if you have anything to offer advice wise, it would be great to hear from you to make an improvement... and yes, we will all learn about the mud thing that saved Hermione... but not in a lot of detail.

special thanks to:

**Grangerinvestigations: **glad you liked the back story... yes hard to believe that Draco is putting his money into something so...unselfish... maybe he really has changed

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **glad you liked the dialogue! yay for literary devices...

**Secretly-in-love: **glad you liked the chapter... tell me how this one is

**dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Thank you so much for the honesty and after looking over it and thinking about it from an objective point of view i see that you are very right. Im now going through and trying to find out how to get it rolling... keep up the honest reviews and i will improve I swear!

**Grace: **Your review ust caused a major lord of the rings flashback... but i guess that is a reoccuring theme in writing, huh? It brings joy to my heart to know you like the story... thats part of why I do it :) Its good to know my poeticalness isnt lost on you guys!

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **I love that series too! I have the whole set... havent read the last two books yet, but ill get to them. odd to think that people with the same taste in books are hermione/draco shippers... lol... actually not that uncommon

**Bflatgirl: **Here is your kiss though i hope it doesnt seem like I just tossed it in there just because... because I didnt. No... ron never proposed to her. even though their relationship was really strong and their attachment deep, it never reached the level of a proposal and you will find out why soon. thank you for reading and reviewing.


	17. The Gift of Comfort

Chapter Seventeen: The Gift of Comfort

* * *

Hermione shivered and pulled her knees tighter against her chest. Her clothes were torn, her hair matted with blood and dirt, and she couldn't see out of her left eye. Something had attacked her, but everything was a blur and she couldn't remember anything distinct about what had happened. She was alone though… all alone.

Hermione had screamed for hours, shouting for help until her lungs and throat could take no more ravaging. That was when she realized that no one was coming for her.

She didn't know where she was, but it was dark. She was sitting on cold, wet stone, and felt a deep chill every time a cold wind swept through the open windows, which were situated the whole way around the room. The room itself reeked of death and decay and she could only imagine how many others there had been… how many were still there even though they could draw breath no more…

"Help!" Hermione shouted, her voice cracking under the sudden strain. Turning to the side, she coughed hard, spitting up what she could only assume was blood from tearing open her throat again. Wiping saliva from her mouth, she felt her eyes well with tears and a sob convulsed her chest. "Help!" she sobbed, crying and coughing in intervals. "Help…"

Her voice soon grew too weak to abuse any more and she was left in utter silence, the only sound in the whole place her ragged breathing. Her stomach was beyond begging for food, but she still felt the hunger gnawing at her. It was more of an irritation than a pain, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it hurt.

Leaning her head against the wall behind her, Hermione had no choice but to sleep. If she stayed awake, she'd continue screaming, crying, and then she'd go mad… so she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and forced her mind to empty. Nightmares came, but she didn't wake up… not until much later.

"Hermione…" came a cold voice from the shadows and she jolted awake. Getting to her feet, she pressed herself as far into the wall as she could force herself. It was still dark and there was little that she could see except a deep shadow in front of her. "Welcome to hell, dear girl…" it said.

Hermione closed her eyes, the fear of what stood before her too great to face. The voice was silent… her heart raced… minutes passed. The presence in the room slowly faded away and she was left with a chilling fear. But even her fear passed, replaced by fatigue and the need to relax her tense and tired muscles.

It took seconds to muster the courage to open her eyes and when she did, there was nothing… even the shadow had disappeared.

Letting out a sob of relief, she slid slowly the ground, her back sliding easily against the wall of grime and who knew what else.

But as she eased to the floor, there came a cackling from her right. She didn't have to turn her head to know he was there... staring at her through the darkness.

"Are you scared?" the voice breathed, a wisp of wind against her neck. Hermione whimpered. "Look at me you coward… look at me." Against her will, Hermione felt her head slowly turn. Her eyes opened and a flash of light lit up the room. Dark messy hair, glasses… a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. It was everything in the world she had come to love and trust twisted with the evil and hatred of the only many in the world she truly hated.

"Harry…" Hermione whimpered. "Why would you do this?"

"A little reminder…" he whispered in a tone that didn't match the voice. His green eyes flashed red, his lips curled in disgust, and the hatred of a million terrible deeds filled his voice as he spoke. "You'll never be safe… not with the traitor, not with the Order… one way or another I will have you and you _will die_."

* * *

Hermione woke with a start. Her stomach was twisted in fear even though she knew it had been just a dream… Pressing her head back against the pillow, she sighed and with an immeasurable amount of horror realized she was lying next to someone…

Pushing the blankets from her she scrambled away, landing with a loud thud on the floor. "Help!" she called out as loud as she could and the lump of blanket on the couch started to move.

"Hermione what in blazes?" Draco asked, poking his face out from under the blanket, which she had piled on top of him in her hurry to get away. He squinted out at her, trying to block the morning sun, a curious expression on his face.

Hermione let the breath she had been holding go and, pressing her face into the carpet, she couldn't help but cry.

"Hey," Draco said, sitting up. "Are you okay?" But Hermione couldn't answer. Draco slid off the couch and moved slowly towards her. Reaching out, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Hermione?"

"He visited me…" Hermione said. "He was in my head, Draco… how can he do that?" she asked. Sitting up, she faced him and Draco heard the fear in her voice, saw it in the way she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Who visited you?" he asked, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Looking down at her, he swept the hair out of her face and over her shoulder so he could see her eyes, which he found were wide with fear and red from crying.

"Harry…_ Voldemort…_" she answered. "Can he do that, Draco? Can he come into my dreams and… and just _do_ that to me?"

"What did he do?" he asked, the fear building in his chest.

"I'll never be safe…" she murmured frantically. "He said to me… he said I'll never be safe… not with you… not with the Order…" shaking her head, she looked down at her arm. Running a finger over the fresh scratches on her left forearm, she traced the shape of the dark mark. Draco took her arm in his hand and looked at it. The anger he felt was so strong and so intense that for a second or two, he only saw red. "He's going to kill me…" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his neck, resting her head in the curve between his shoulder and his neck.

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her as she cried into his shoulder. "That's not going to happen— no one's going to let that happen," Draco said, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. "Let's go talk to McGonagal…" Hermione pulled back, nodding her head. Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead. "We're going to figure this out… I promise." He said, gathering her closer.

* * *

"The fact of the matter is that Voldemort has escaped the Order," Draco began and everyone present blanched at the tone in his voice, "and the two people that are the most capable of dealing with him are running from both sides…"

"From what you have told us, Mr. Malfoy, you are not entirely blameless in that matter," McGonagal cut in.

"I haven't raised a wand against a single good witch or wizard in over three years," Draco said. "So I think it is just about time that my past indiscretions are no longer held against me."

"It's not a matter of your past indiscretions _only_, Draco," interrupted Remus Lupin. "It is an issue of trust…"

"Trust?" Draco growled.

"You_ had _the trust of everyone in the order," Remus said. "But, come to find out that all the great things you did weren't for the Order… but for your own advancements as a Death Eater… you betrayed the Order, Draco. If your loyalties were thus divided before, how are we to know that it won't happen again?"

"Voldemort's powers have grown to such a great level," added the current defense against the dark arts teacher, a pretty blond with pale skin and large blue eyes named Luna Lovegood. "It would be tempting for _anyone_ to align with such great power… even those who have never before been a death eater… but for those who have, the prospect would be all the more tempting, the betrayal of good itself even easier."

"That's ridiculous!" Draco said. "He's trying to kill me!"

"No," Remus said. "If he can't get you to join him again, he will kill you… self-preservation as a tool of bribery is more successful than you would think."

"Do you all realize that the person who's merits and loyalties you are now discussing has saved my life at great risk to his own on several occasions?" Hermione asked. Her voice was quiet, but the room was silent as she spoke. "So let's stop wasting time trying to decipher his intentions, and get back to the reality of things." She paused, collecting herself and Draco took his seat next to her. "I have some questions that need to be answered… things that need to be explained to me. I'll start at the beginning… we have all agreed that the attack on the Hogwarts Express was indeed a regulator?"

Remus nodded saying, "it fits."

McGonagal followed suit.

"So, does anyone have any idea _how_ it could have been a regulator?" she asked. "From the chapter we did on them in school, I deduced that they had all been destroyed…"

"There was some speculation as to all of them being destroyed…some thought that one or two might have escaped…" McGonagal said.

"How?" Hermione asked. "There were a hundred or more witches and wizards there that day; the strongest of their time…"

"Some of the older, more powerful regulators had _special_ abilities," Luna said. "It is written that they could morph… change their appearance to that of anything they've killed… you see, when a regulator kills, it obtains the smallest bit of essence from a person's powers… when they wish to utilize it, they take on the image of that person… a ghostly mirage that could be mistaken as a ghost."

"The shadow beast…" Hermione said, looking to Draco, who was nodding. "It had just killed Hanar…"

"The woman in the forest who saved you?" McGonagal asked. "How would a wolf have been her power?"

"Hanar was an animagus and died in the form of her animal…" Hermione explained.

"But I saw her wolf form," Draco said. "And it certainly wasn't that large…"

"That can be explained," McGonagal suddenly said. "Becoming an animagus is a process that takes years and years of study. It is usually overseen by professionals, whose expertise is transfiguration of this sort. Sometimes, when not done properly, though the transformation itself is successful, there are some… _defects_."

"Defects like…"

"It could be anything," McGonagal said. "A split of the spirit… a duality existing within the person… and some people are just not stable enough or good enough with magic to do the spell properly. A number of things could have gone wrong."

"What about the flames?" Draco asked.

"That is another thing that could account for the size of the animal," Luna said. "It has crossed my mind that this regulator was utilizing two powers at once… possibly more."

"But at this point, this is all speculation," Remus said. "Are there any more questions?"

"There was a monster," Hermione said. "Or an animal in the forest that saved me… I would have never made it to the surface of the sinkhole had it not lifted me up."

"There are many animals in the forest, most of them unknown to anyone," McGonagal said. "You and Draco I think are the first people to have ever been so deep within the forest… not even Hagrid ever went so far nor stayed so long."

"With the story now fully told, there is but one more thing to discuss," Remus said quietly. "And that is what to do with all we've just learned."

"It's been such a long morning already," McGonagal said as she watched Hermione and Draco. "I think that it would be best to have a small recess… let our guests get some fresh air and think about all that has been said."

* * *

"This is never going to go away!" Draco growled as they left the room.

"It will," Hermione said, reaching forward to grab his hand.

Draco pulled away and she felt a pang of hurt.

"I don't see why you're so upset about this," Hermione stated, struggling to keep up with him as his pace increased. "Draco, talk to me!" she suddenly shouted, grabbing onto his sleeve and forcing him to face her. "Look at me and tell me what's the matter!"

"_What's the matter_?" he asked. His hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white. "It doesn't matter how much good I've done… it will never be enough… how can I erase this mark when its all anyone sees when they look at me?" he asked, scratching wildly at his arm. "It's just a goddamn mark… but it will haunt me until the day they lower me into the ground and kick dirt over my face… the death eater never goes away…" He ran a hand through his silver hair and looked for something in Hermione's face to tell him he was right, but her expression, full of worry said nothing. "No one will ever see me as anything more than a Malfoy."

"You are a Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. "But that is just a name… and the dark mark is just a mark. I know that and you know that, so what does it matter what they think?" she asked.

"How can you hear all that they have to say… all those people that you love and respect, how can you listen to them and not think badly of me?" he asked.

"Because they're wrong, and ignorant of you… I've seen something in you, Draco… something good and I'm not going to go out of my way to forget what I've seen just to remember the evil in your past…" she said, stepping forward. She took his hand in both hers and brought it to her chest. "I made a grave mistake when I betrayed your confidence to Neville and I'm sorry for my part in this… fear clouded my judgment and made me doubt you without reason. A wise person told me once that until you know a man has done evil, you cannot think evil of him and be rightly justified." She smiled as she looked up at him. "There was never a time before now, even when I barely knew you, that I thought good of you, and there too, I was wrong. I'm tired of being wrong and eventually, they will too."

Draco felt all of the anger flood from him as he looked at her. Her words, so tender and thoughtful touched him.

Seeing his anger had abated, Hermione released his hand and waited for him to speak, but he merely wrapped an arm around her and they continued walking out of the castle and down to grounds, which, in light of the day's classes being canceled, was teeming with students.

After arriving at Hogwarts through the forbidden forest, Draco had thought they would be spared from the questions of curious students, but soon after stepping out of doors, he saw that it had had the opposite effect. By the time they actually reached the lake, they had a band of eight or nine followers, at least one from every house, who never seemed to tire of asking random, meaningless questions.

"You went to Hogwarts when you were young, didn't you?" One girl asked and Hermione giggled.

"I graduated not five years ago," Hermione replied.

"Were you Head Girl? I could have sworn I saw your name on the list… you know, the one in the trophy room…" another boy said.

"Yes… I was Head Girl…"

"What did you do when you graduated?"

"Both of us fought in the war," Hermione said, smiling at Draco who was looking as sullen as ever.

"The war?" one boy asked. Hermione could tell just by looking at him that he was a first year… it made her laugh to think she had once been that small and she laughed even harder when she saw the small Slytherin patch on his robes. When Draco saw it, even he cracked a smile.

The rest of the day, at least until it started to rain, was spent in relative leisure. Hermione answered most of the questions, gave most of the advice, and told them about OWLs and NEWTs, and how to get in good with all the teachers even though most of the ones she had when she went there were gone…

And Draco watched her the whole time, his eyes hardly wavering for more than a second. He watched her face as she spoke, delighting in every smile, every movement of her eyebrows as she thought every single question through and answered them as completely as she could. By the time they headed in, he was in awe of her. She was so smart and so capable that he wondered whether or not she had always been this way. Surely he would have noticed…

* * *

"You look sullen," Hermione stated when they sat down to dinner.

"Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean sullen?"

"You don't like kids do you?" she speculated and Draco was a little surprised at her confidence.

"I love kids," Draco sputtered and Hermione raised her brow suspiciously. "It's when they grow up that they get annoying."

"Right…" Hermione said, giving him a friendly nudge with her shoulder. "We should visit Marduk… see how he's doing. I think McGonagal told him about his mother."

"All right," Draco agreed. "I've been worried about him."

"Me too…"

Heading up the staircase to the hospital wing, Hermione and Draco were silent. Both felt a deep sense of responsibility for the young boy. His mother gone, he had no one and they had no idea what would become of him.

Stepping inside, they were immediately met by Madam Pomfrey, who eagerly allowed them in to see him saying, "he's been asking for you Miss Granger almost since he came in yesterday afternoon, but he's been to ill to have company. He's much better now… I at first thought him to be ill from some curse or another, possibly a magical ailment, a bite from a plant or animal in the forest, but now I'm more inclined to believe it's a small case of weariness and shock… he was quite distraught after the Headmistress' visit, so try to keep it quiet…"

"We will," both readily assured her and she stepped into her office, allowing them the privacy they desired.

Marduk, who was in the bed in the far corner looked up at them as they entered. His eyes lit up when he recognized them and he tried to get up, but stopped when Hermione motioned for him to stay lying down.

"I thought you'd never come," he said, sitting up. "Yesterday I could hardly move, but now I can't stand this bed."

"It will probably be another day before she lets you go," Hermione said and he sighed, lying back down. "She's very careful when it comes to children…"

"I noticed," he pouted. "Won't even let me mix my own medicines… like I don't know how to make a simple sleeping draught! I've been fixing potions with my mother since… since I was three."

"You should be resting anyway," Hermione said. "Let her take care of you for a little bit and I'm sure you'll be out of here in no time… I brought you something." She said, suddenly remembering the small book she had picked out for him. Taking it out of her pocket, she handed it over.

"The illustrated encyclopedia of Animagi?" he asked, a smile brightening his face.

"It has all the animals any animagus has ever become… I thought you'd like it… it has pictures and everything." Hermione stuttered nervously and she felt Draco's hand brush hers.

"My mom was a wolf," he said proudly, flipping through the book until he found the page. "Smart… pack oriented… loyal… protective…" Marduk paused, looking up at them. "That's my mom… when I become an animagus, I'll be a wolf too, you know."

"I don't know…" Hermione said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know that the animal you become depends on this," she stated, pointing to his heart. "Everyone is different…"

"I'll be a wolf…" he repeated, adamantly. "My mom was a wolf…"

"I bet I'd be a wolf," Draco said as they walked back to McGonagal's office for the rest of the meeting.

"I don't think so, Draco," Hermione said and Draco asked her why. "You look more like a ferret to me…" he gave a small chuckle, giving her a gentle shove. His cheeks turned red as he remembered his encounter with the false Mad Eye Moody in fourth year.

* * *

A/N: so the break up of this chapter confused me a little... so deal with it. I'd like to say that this chapter, besides the dream, wasn't really important in itself besides establishing the characters more and introducing some different issues within their psyche. I dont know how the whole Hermione/Draco dynamic is going, so let me know all right? and though their relationship is obvious, it is by no means stable... and let me know if theres anything I need to explain further and also, this chapter I felt wasn't really up to parr... so anything you have to say would mean a lot. Thanks! and welcome to those reviewers and readers that are new... good to hear from people...

Special thanks to:

**ekleenex: **Welcome to the ranks of my reviewers. I'm glad the story tempted you into writing a real review... Thank you so much for the in depth review, it's good to see that my story is doing all right on all the different levels. I can't wait to hear from you again. let me know if there's anything its lacking or i need to fix. :)

**FallFromGrace1191: **Thank you. and its funny that you say its well thought out... im kind of writing off the cuff right now though im starting to plan where its going... I liked the kiss scene too.

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **Thanks so much. here's the next chapter... is there too much DM/HG dynamic going on? Im worried im overworking it... cant wait to hear from you

**Twitchy the squirrel: **I love Draco to pieces! I could so imagine him taking advantage... and now you see that yes, Marduk is in the hospital wing... we're going to see a lot of him in the next few chapters though.

**Last Summer Rose: **Thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you found it and thought it was worth reading. Can't wait to hear what you think!

**Isabella Heart: **Thanks. Glad you like it:)

**Secretly-in-love: **Here you go... sort of worried about this chappie... i'd like some honest, hard core feedback on what's wrong with it :)

**Saige: **Good to hear from you! Glad you liked it and we'll soon see where the next part of their adventure will lead them :)

**Erytha: **Thank you so much for writing me and for your suggestions. If I could fit it in, would you mind if I used the Colin Creevey thing? Thats a brilliant idea and I could do a lot with it.

**Kyntor: **I'd like for a little bit of elaboration on why he's so out of character. I Guess there are some things you failed to take into account. I realize that Draco isn't the same that he was in the books, but thats because a) he's older b)he's faced a lot c) he was never really truly evil in the first place d) who knows about all the experiences that have changed his attitude... i guess what I'm trying to say is that in this story, Draco has grown up and realized a lot about the way he used to live that wasn't right and he's modified himself enough to make it all work together. He's not perfect, but he's not so terrible as he used to be. If you could elaborate on why he's so out of character, please do.

**Bflatgirl: **Hope I explained about the shadow monster well enough... i guess I'll find out if i need to elaborate further :) I'm so glad you all asked me to hurry up and make them kiss... i think I was worried about ruining, but now that its in there, its so much easier to write their scenes together. yay. Thank you so much for thinking im a good writer. your praise is very kind. I know there's a lot i have to work on, but hopefully im getting better as you guys tell me what to fix.

**xx Zenon xx: **Glad you like it... there will certainly be more.

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Good to hear that it's rolling now... I just have to work on keeping the motion forwards and staying on track... i have a little add when it comes to writing :)

**ga nat nat: **So glad to hear from you. I love new reviewers... feel free to tell me whats wrong. I like a good critique as much as I like compliments so feel free:) hope it doesnt take you too long to finish!


	18. Home

Chapter Eighteen: Home

* * *

When the meeting was over, Draco felt every single hope he had ever had of walking away shrivel and die away.

His heart sank as he stormed from the room. He had known it was coming, should have known, but he had really thought… who knew what he thought.

"Damn it!" he shouted, punching a wall. He scraped it along as he continued walking, damaging the thin flesh of his knuckles. Trying to shake the stinging from his hand, he cringed and pulled it tightly to his chest as he continued walking.

As he turned the corner, Draco collided with a small student who fell stumbling backwards. Grabbing him by the front of his cloak, Draco pulled him back to his feet and growled, "watch where you're going," before walking away

Noticing the curious glances at his hand and looks of concern from many young girl students, Draco quickened his pace, hoping to reach the common room as fast as he could.

Once inside, he slammed the door behind him and walked straight to the red chair in the corner and plopped down, allowing himself to be engulfed in the soft folds of fluffy material.

Letting out an unsteady sigh, he shook his head slowly, running nervous fingers through smooth hair. Gasping as it touched the open wounds, he cursed and stood. Before he knew it, he was pacing, adding to the frenzy of panic in his mind. Everything inside his brain became a muddled mess of confusion and anger while everything outside completely disappeared. He didn't feel the ravaged flesh of his hand screaming to be healed. He didn't see the door open and admit a visitor. He didn't smell Hermione's perfume as she neared and reached out a hand to tap him on the shoulder. And he didn't hear her quietly say his name…

* * *

McGonagal stood sternly before them, not a smile to be seen or a sparkle in her eyes. The room was empty except for Draco, Hermione, McGonagal, and a strangely dressed wizard in the corner, whom she introduced as a Tyler Frankford. He was a tall, thin sort of man with a long nose, sharp features, and an unpleasantly sarcastic disposition that grated on Draco's nerves. But Draco supposed more than anything else, the badge on his chest was what made Draco truly uncomfortable under his gaze, which was full of judgment and scrutiny. That badge, red and silver and shiny, was a reminder that Draco was a wanted wizard… and he had made Hermione a wanted witch.

"He, as you can see, is a representative of the Order of the Phoenix," McGonagal said, her voice dripping with false respect. "He is here to observe this meeting while offering advice to ensure that the Order's best interests are kept in perspective." McGonagal paused, looking at Draco and Hermione meaningfully.

"Right," she began again. "The first order of business we have to discuss is the fact that you both are fugitives… Mr. Frankford here has offered a very good solution to that. If you were both to return to London with him, you will both be given full pardons… granted that you, Draco, accept your former position back, and you, Hermione, agree to sign on as an active agent."

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco's and he saw her face light up. It was obvious she wouldn't hesitate… but Draco could feel a dread so deep unfurling within him. He knew what becoming an active agent would mean for Hermione… with all that had happened, she would be sent all over the place. And Draco, by accepting his old job, would be stuck in his office. Neville had the supreme right to deny him any field work whatsoever and he would….

"While you two ponder that, we shall discuss the next order of business… Marduk…" McGonagal's face darkened and sadness filled her eyes. "He will, of course, be staying at Hogwarts… he'll be the youngest pupil we've ever accepted, but he shows exceptional skill and an aptitude for all sorts of magic…" McGonagal's voice faded into oblivion as Draco thought about the hell he was sure to face…

* * *

Her fingers touched his shoulder and Draco started, pulling away.

"Draco," she said and he looked at her, registering her features and suddenly she came alive and was real, standing before him straight out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, standing suddenly rigid. His face fell into an expressionless void almost as if he was afraid his smile or his frown would betray his thoughts to the subject.

"You left so quickly," Hermione said, searching for an explanation on his face that wasn't there. Seeing the spark of dejected solemnity in his eyes, she felt a pang of worry. "What's the matter?" Draco sighed, looking away.

"Nothing." He snapped rather harshly and Hermione recoiled. "Everything's great. We're off to London first train out and everything will be as it was."

"It's not so bad," she said. "It really isn't…" she whispered, and Draco inwardly laughed at the lack of sureness in her tone and expression. She knew exactly what it was. "They're offering you your position back, Draco…"

"You think that's why I'm upset?" he practically yelled, his eyes full of despair. "You're absolutely thick if you believe that!"

"Then what?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes widening, trying to read his tone and expression. "What is so terrible about going home?"

"It may be home to you," Draco said, his voice softer… kinder. "But the forest is more home to me than that city… than any place I've ever been." He paused, an ironic smile on his face. His eyes swiftly took her in and Hermione didn't look away as he spoke. "I've felt more at home this last week than I ever have…"

"How?" she asked. "We went days without food… without sleep… we almost died!"

"Those are just events," he said, begging her to understand him. "Home isn't a place. Home isn't an event. Home isn't even the things you surround yourself with." He gave a short laugh as he stepped forward. "It's a feeling… a feeling people invoke."

Hermione was confused and her face showed it. Letting out a growl of frustration, he clenched his fist, cringed at the fresh bite of pain it sent up his arm, then turned away.

Hermione, catching sight of mangled flesh grabbed his hand and pulled it to her. "What happened?" she asked and he gasped as her fingertip lightly brushed torn skin. Looking up at him, she saw the guilt and the shame in his eyes and knew. "You'd think you'd be able to take a proactive approach to your emotions by now," she said, dropping his hand. "Punching walls isn't exactly the best way to deal with... well, anything really…"

"If I did what I thought would help, you'd probably think I was crazy," he murmured, eyeing her lips, and she smirked a little. "Look, Hermione," Draco began. "When I think about London, all I know is that I don't want things to be the way they were… I want to see you and I can't stand the thought of not being able to." The words came out in a jumble and he felt the heat rise to his face as he stumbled over them.

"Draco," Hermione said, a laugh to her voice. "We don't have to be marooned in the middle of the forbidden forest to see one another… that was just something that happened… but you do have to decide something," she said.

"And what is that?" Draco breathed, feeling all the weight suddenly lifting.

"Whether or not this is something you think _can_ work, or something you _want_ to work," she said. "I'm really looking for some stability right now is what I'm saying and I hardly know if you're there."

"I really don't know what I'm looking for," he replied honestly. "But I do know that you make my heart race when you smile at me like you are now… and I know that I've never felt as smart as I do when you prove me wrong. And you make me want to be better and I don't just mean a better wizard… a better person. A better man." He paused, trying to read her expression. After a few seconds of silence, he looked away. "Are those things that could be considered a foundation for something that can work?" he asked feeling suddenly very foolish.

"It looks like we might find out," she said. Stepping onto the tips of her toes, Hermione planted the lightest, most gentle kiss on his cheek and Draco felt the feeling rush out of his legs.

"I can't help feeling like life is about to get really dangerous for both of us," he said, thinking about the work that awaited them in London. These past few days had been a break from the reality of things, but now Voldemort was an even more potent fear.

"It's been dangerous before…" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. "But now we're really fighting on the same side…"

Draco nodded, pulling her closer, as he ran his fingers through her long, wavy hair.

* * *

A/N: Jeez! so short and it took so long! this chapter was sooooo hard to write for so many reasons. I was trying to get inside Draco's mind to deal with all of the different fears and problems he's been facing with his emotions towards Hermione and I think i've done all right... not grand, but all right. sorry it took so long! tell me what you think. PS: Frankenstein is the enemy... that and writer's block... i probably wrote a paragraph a day for the past two weeks. thats how hard it was LOL.

Special thanks to:

**HarlequinHangman: **well here you go. Thank you so much for the review and it means a lot that you like it :)

**Isabella Heart: **Its good to know that you like it and ill try not to worry so much. I just dont want to disappoint the fans. You guys are what keeps me writing

**Grace: **I know! I thought it would be cute to show the little things he never thought about before into focus to make him realize what a dick he was in school. lol. Maybe make him rethink the whole being a rich little slytherin was cool, but i may have missed out on a few things...

**dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Thanks. I'm trying to keep it real lol

**Erytha:** I probably will bring the colin creevey thing into play soon so you can look forward to seeing your idea all written out :) I just hope i do justice to it is all

**xx Zenon xx: **Very nice insight into Hermione's character. I like the analysis and truly agree. Hermione is, after all, a logical creature. good to hear that its plausible :)

**bflatgirl: **Haha... you'll see about the whole Harry thing soon I hope. A whole bunch of stuff is coming up in the next few chapters as they ARE returning to London. I'm so glad you like the Hermione and Draco relationship so far. I really do too... I just dont want to move it too quickly. I love them together though and I think it shows good dynamic in this chapter. Neither want to get hurt even though they both may want different things and its so cute how they can come together despite their differences. but im rambling lol. Let me know what you thought. BTW: i love reading your reviews. theyre so much fun to reply to :)

**last summer rose: **thank you very much for the review and im glad things got cleared up. I love doing dream sequences so there will probably be many more.I hope you keep reading :)

**your mom is my heart: **Glad you liked it. The first chapter is very sad and so is the second... and the third... okay, so its still a little sad but it gets better every chapter


	19. Sweet Surrender

Chapter Nineteen: Sweet Surrender

* * *

The next few days were long and uneventful. They were set to depart from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of the week.

Friday, the night before departure, Professor McGonagal made several preparations, taking pains to make it as pleasant a leave-taking as possible considering four important things. One, Marduk was loathe to be left behind. Two, it was obvious that both Hermione and Draco were reluctant to leave (for reasons unknown and not so unknown to McGonagal). Three, some of the students had grown strangely fond of both Hermione and Draco. And Four, McGonagal herself was sad to see them go.

Not five minutes after being seated, the school song began, bringing back the better memories of their younger, peace-filled years… But it was apparent to everyone from that time that it is _that_ in our past that is good, which makes remembering all the more painful. At the conclusion of the song, there were claps and whistles, but those four or five individuals among the clamor that knew all about life and death, violence and hatred, were silent… Reverent almost.

However, as food appeared, memories faded and hunger took hold. As another part of the send-off banquet, McGonagal had ordered the house elves (to Hermione's obvious indignation) to make a far better meal than they usually did with all kinds of new, old, and foreign delicacies.

However, a little over an hour later dinner ended, as all good things must and students were sent to their dormitories to study or not as they pleased.

"Are we going straight up?" Draco asked as they left the hall and Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I only meant that… I thought you might want to visit the kitchens and stir the elves into a coup."

"A what?" Hermione guffawed.

"A coup de'etat," he repeated surprised to find something she didn't know. "You know… a rebellion… A mutiny. A revolution of sorts," he stated, smiling all the while. "Well, you've ruined the joke," he said after a moment of her staring at him like a crazy person.

"I'm a little in awe," Hermione said. "You just spoke French… am I supposed to just go along with my evening?" she asked as they reached the top of the staircase. They paused, as no one was behind them, and stared at one another.

"It's not so strange… is it?" he asked.

"Do you know French or just a few scattered phrases?" she asked.

"I know French… all of it…"

"Then yes, it is strange," she answered shortly.

"Doesn't everyone know French?" he asked. "Don't you?"

"Yes, of course I know French," Hermione said defensively. "I dunno… it's just strange. A little food for thought I guess." Draco looked at her questioningly while shaking his head then shrugged as he resumed walking.

Once in the common room, Hermione took her chair in the corner, curling into a tight ball with the book she had found to read held open on the arm of the chair. Once settled, she lifted it and her eyes were focused.

Draco, once seated comfortably and reclined on the couch, looked across at her, a crooked smile on his face.

"Leave it to you to find a book to read…" he muttered just loud enough so she could hear him and he watched triumphantly as a smile formed on her lips, but Hermione refused to remove her attention from the book she held so Draco decided to play along.

"Well, I too have found a very interesting book to occupy my attention for these… boring moments…" he said and without another word, he reached across the coffee table and picked up a book that had been left there by some unknown benefactor. Opening it, he pretended to concentrate fully, but betrayed his inattention by looking up every few seconds to stare at her.

Sometimes her eyes would lift, catching his for just a split second before she looked back down. To Draco, that was the best part of their little game.

After five minutes spent this way, Hermione finally sighed, slamming her book down on her lap. Though her countenance suggested otherwise, Draco could tell by the sparkle in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks that she was amused and enjoyed the attention.

"What?" he asked innocently as she stared at him.

"What do you mean what?" she asked. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Reading," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, brandishing the book. "Very interesting…" he lied.

Hermione giggled. "Draco… it's upside down."

Draco turned the book over, looked at it, and then shrugged. "I've read it a million times… it's more interesting this way, trust me."

"A million times, eh?" she asked, uncurling her legs and standing. Walking to him in three swift strides she took the book and held it in her hands. "All About Babies: a Mother's Guide to Her First Childbirth?" Hermione asked, smiling at him archly. "Are you having a baby?" she asked and he laughed.

"Not any time soon… but I want to be prepared," he replied with the kind of clever smile that Hermione liked best. "After all, I've heard the first time is the worst."

The suggestiveness of his words was not lost on worldly Hermione and she raised the book, slapping him sharply upside the head just once with the heavy book before dropping it straight onto his lap. Draco never saw it coming.

Groaning in pain as his hands flew to his groin, Draco rolled over onto his side on the sofa.

"Oops," Hermione said with a laugh. She suddenly let out a sharp scream as Draco grabbed her before she could respond and pulled her down on the sofa with him. With an expert twist of her arm and a swift, almost professional maneuver, Draco had Hermione pinned beneath him, completely immobile.

"All right," Hermione groaned as he shifted his weight to brush a strand of hair from his face. "You win."

"I what?" he asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"You win," she repeated louder, but Draco didn't move. "You win. You win!"

"What do I win?" he asked playfully, showing her that his right hand was free. He ran his fingertips slowly down her side, which had been exposed during her struggle. Hermione shivered, feeling the heat rush to her face. She knew he had meant the brush of flesh on flesh to be an innocent tickle but, as she felt his weight pinned on top of her and saw the adoring look in his eyes, she felt that it was much more.

As if catching her gravity of thought, Draco released her with a rushed and uncomfortable apology and Hermione jumped from the sofa, straightening her clothes.

Turning to face him, Hermione saw a confused, almost weary expression on his face and she wondered at it.

"What?" she asked. She nervously looked away, unable to face the intensity of his looks any longer.

"What do you mean what?" he asked smilingly, but Hermione couldn't muster the courage to look back into his eyes. "Hey," he began. "Why do you do that, look away? _Look_ at me," he said and she felt a light pressure on her hand as he tugged her gently towards him. She looked up to see that Draco had stood. "I don't… I don't know what you _want_." He said and his gentle, quiet tone made Hermione's heartbeat flutter. "It's confusing… some girls like to kiss… some girls like to touch… some girls like to curl up under a blanket and read aloud…" he stated. "But you're different. I can't read you like I can read other girls… women. I can't tell what you _want_…" he paused and, reaching out, he tucked her hair behind her ear, brushing her face softly with his fingertips. She looked up at him as he took a half step towards her, closing the distance between them, leaving barely an inch of personal space. She could smell him and the scent was almost intoxicating. Her legs melted under his gaze and she felt as if he touched her she would disappear entirely. She didn't feel real. "You send out so many signals," he whispered, leaning close to her face and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed. "I don't know how to sort them all…" he said, his tone helpless and in the back of her mind, Hermione's logic was screaming for her to pull away. Telling her that he didn't know what it was like to be helpless. But Hermione's logic was drowned by the torrent of electricity that ran through her veins as his lips touched hers. She vaguely felt his left hand fall to her waist and his right hand slide up into her hair, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione couldn't breathe, he occupied so many of her feelings and sensations that she forgot how. She forgot what it was like to breathe even… It was just a distant thought resting vaguely in the back of her mind. No one had ever made her feel this way… like it would almost be a good thing to die of suffocation…

Her mind went blank as the kiss started to wane and she tried to draw breath. Draco broke the kiss, taking a deep gulp of air and Hermione did the same before plunging straight back into that helpless… dark… confusing place. So tempting to dive deeper.

She gasped as she felt his tongue slide across her lips and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between them. By now, Hermione's legs were gone. There was nothing left to support her but his body as she tried to struggle closer and lost her footing.

Draco laughed a little, but it came out as a growl and caught her, stumbling back himself. He regained his balance and slowly sat back on the couch, forcing her down with him. Hermione clung almost like a child and once the kiss was broken completely, laid her head on his shoulder, her mind soaring.

"Wow," she wanted to whisper, but there was not a breath that could be spared.

* * *

The morning came with an almost unbearable slowness. Nightmares consumed Draco, pulling him into that deep, dark chasm he had escaped so many years before.

His arms tightened around Hermione as he felt his mind sliding further and further from him. His eyes closed, shutting out the comfort of familiarity and blotting out entirely those things, which would help him remember sleep was just sleep.

"Welcome to hell," whispered a cackling voice as he slowly fell into that confusing state between sleep and awake and with a flash Draco was transported.

_Opening his eyes, the sunlight seared and he was forced to shut them. After a few moments, the pain subsided and he was able to look around him._

_Draco was surprised to find himself in the middle of a field. Sighing as he stood, he found that, right next to him, there stood a gigantic elm. Then, looking around, he realized the field was filled with elms. Every tree was gray and brittle… dead._

_Looking around, Draco realized nothing was living. Nothing was breathing. The sky was bright gray emptiness… so white that it hurt to look up. The clouds were moving swiftly overhead and their shadows fell on dead tall grass. There was no wind… no chirping of birds… No rustling of small animals scurrying about discreetly._

_Something fell softly on Draco's head… cold and wet. Reaching his hand up to his hair, Draco felt the wetness and his eyes were immediately caught by white flakes of snow drifting down to the ground._

_Frantically looking for cover, Draco's heart raced as it fell faster and faster until he could barely see at all. After minutes of wandering aimlessly, Draco came to rest at the base of the tallest elm. Leaning his back heavily against the trunk, he slid onto his haunches and waited. The snow built evenly on the ground, as there was no wind._

_Draco sat, staring in wonderment as an inch became two, two became four, and so on so forth the accumulation built until it covered his feet, then his legs, and began building over his abdomen._

_There was a whisper of wind across the field and a single green leaf caught his eye as it sailed by. Draco reached up, trying to catch it, but missed as his attention flew to a single bright red apple directly above him. The only splash of color on the whole field… The only thing still living…_

_Overcome with a need to have it, Draco stood, brushing the cool snow from his lap. At his full height however, the apple remained at the same distance. Standing up on his toes brought him no closer so, wrapping his hands tightly around the closest branch above his head and planting his foot safely on the trunk, he began to climb._

_Before long, he was several yards above the ground, yet was no closer to the apple. Pausing to catch his breath, he heard a crack and his heart raced as he plummeted to the white earth so far below. As he fell, the ground became more distant until in one final second, it rose up to meet him._

THUMP-

Draco woke out of breath, rolling to his side with a groan. His body was covered with a slick, thin layer of perspiration and he felt feverish. Displaced blankets surrounded him and, looking up at the couch he had fallen from, he saw a small, sock-covered foot sticking out from beneath the blankets that remained on the couch.

Standing, he walked across the room and stretched out on the floor in front of the fire. His shirt was drenched in nervous sweat and was causing discomfort, so, reaching above his head, he slipped out of it and tossed it to the side. A sharp pain hit as his arms fell to his side. Upon looking down at his ribcage, he saw what he recognized as a fist mark. Running soft fingers over the marks, he felt his muscles tighten in reaction to the pain. He had been hit. Hard. Looking over at Hermione, a sleeping mess of curly brown hair, he knew that she didn't even have enough force to inflict this kind of injury.

Sighing, he forced himself to relax as he tried to recall his other dreams, equally disturbing but less clear to him.

Within an hour or so though, Draco had drifted into a light sleep again. To his relief, the nightmares had come to an end and he was allowed a small reprieve.

However, his sleep was not fated to last. He heard movement from the couch and knew Hermione had woken and would soon realize he was gone. Staying quite still, he closed his eyes and continued pretending to sleep.

He heard Hermione stand, take a few steps, pause, then moved quietly to the bathroom. He felt a slight disappointment that she hadn't woken him, but let it pass.

Sitting up, he ran a warm hand through his hair. His eyes fell on the couch and he nearly started at what he saw.

Harry Potter sat, glaring at him, hands folded innocently in his lap. His eyes, cold and filled with rage glared straight through him as he smirked. Draco watched in horror as he showed Draco his wand, twirling it between his fingers deliberately… slowly…

"I see you've grown comfortable," he drawled. "Not for long." There was a poof and his image faded slowly, like smoke mixing in the air and slowly dissipating.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a puff of steam and let out a short scream when she saw Draco. He looked up at her seeing that she was wrapped in a towel, her hair freshly wet and washed. The scent of water and shampoo, fresh flowers, washed over him and he forced himself to be calm.

"You startled me," she said, pressing a hand to her bare chest and she pulled the towel tighter shifting from foot to foot under his steady gaze. "I thought you were asleep…"

"I… I was," he stated, forcing himself to turn away so she could dress, as she had no doubt intended to do.

"I thought I heard voices," Hermione said quietly and he heard her rustling through her stack of clothes that she had procured over her stay at Hogwarts. "I would have woken you up before I got in the shower but you were sleeping…" she said. "I know you didn't sleep all night."

"What?" he asked.

"You tossed and turned all night," she replied. "Called out to your father several times… called out for me. I soothed you as much as I could but wherever you were, you were stuck there…"

"Nightmares… I had damn nightmares all night," he admitted and he felt Hermione's warm hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was fully dressed and her hair was pulled loosely into a wet ponytail.

"You're probably nervous… with us leaving soon and all," Hermione said, sitting next to him on the floor as she pulled her shoes on and went to work tying them.

Draco nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around his knees. He felt slightly self-conscious as she looked at him, her eyes roving his bare stomach and chest, but her eyes didn't linger and the small smile tugging at her lips said she wasn't displeased…

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Hermione asked with a laugh and Draco sat up suddenly straight. "It's nothing I haven't seen before…" she said, playfully poking his stomach.

"I was unconscious then… and bleeding to death." he replied with a laugh. "Its not the same… I didn't know what was going on…"

"All right," Hermione said, standing. "Here's a piece of advice… if you don't want me looking, put a shirt on. Problem solved," she said as she bent over and picked up his shirt from the ground and threw it at him.

Standing, he threw the shirt over his shoulders and walked to the couch, watching as Hermione flitted around the room, straightening their things. She had already folded all three of their blankets from the couch, organized the books on the coffee table, and was moving to the bookshelf when he finally commented.

"Are you sure you're not the one who's nervous about leaving?" Draco asked with a half smile and his eyes glittered as she shrugged.

"I don't think so," she said, looking at him over her shoulder before returning to her busy work. "Oh! You might want to take a shower and finish getting ready, Draco. We're going to be leaving soon…"

"Good idea, where are my—" he was cut off as she pointed to the small stack of clothes folded neatly on the blue chair on the other side of the room. "Thanks," he said. He grabbed them and walked into the bathroom that was still filled with hot, warm steam.

He cleared the mirror of fog and stared at his reflection. He looked absolutely gaunt and ill kempt. Without hesitation, he filled the sink with cool water and splashed it on his face.

Taking two minutes to brush his teeth, Draco then stripped and stepped into the shower. When first turned on, the water was so cold that it raised his entire body in goose bumps. Shivering, he turned the heat up drastically and waited for it to warm up, which it momentarily did.

Reveling in the warmth of the water as it flooded over him, he allowed the peace of silence and calm to wash the darkness of his dreams from his body.

"Let it go. Let it go. Let it go…" he repeated quietly, leaning his head against the cool tiles of the wall.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom almost a new person. His face held color, his hair was combed neatly, yet slightly disheveled, and his clothes were clean and neatly ironed. He felt like himself again.

His eyes roamed the room and he noticed that Hermione's job was complete and she was nowhere to be found. Even her stack of clothes was gone. It was like they had never been here and the thought was discomforting.

Draco followed suit and gathered all his things, then left, though he didn't quite know where he was going. But as it turned out, Hermione was just heading back up to get him and he met her on the way down.

When she saw him, she smiled half-heartedly and led him along and he felt an uneasiness fill his chest. He had felt it before, but now he was sure of it. There was something she wasn't telling him.

Pushing this thought to the very back of his mind, he forced the concern from his face and replaced it with a false calm. He watched Hermione closely though, trying to read her but failing miserably.

"I already gave Filch my things," Hermione stated when Draco looked at her empty arms curiously. "They're already on the train…"

"Well," McGonagal said, approaching, a smile on her face. "We have reached the hour of your departure, I suppose…" she said. "It was good to see you, Hermione," McGonagal said and Draco saw a streak of wetness roll down her cheek. She inadvertently swiped it away, keeping her countenance well. "And I wish you luck with the hard work that faces you… and I hope that you succeed. For all of our sakes."

"Thank you," Hermione said, her voice low. "Your letting us stay here was absolutely unnecessary… and could have cost you more than it has. For that I am grateful," Hermione said.

"Draco…" McGonagal suddenly said, turning to face him. "You have become quite a young man… finally worthy of all those titles given to you." She said and he took her words to heart though he wouldn't let them obviously faze him. "Stay the course. You are not bound to the darkness of your history."

"I owe you one," he said shortly. "So," I guess it's time to go," he said, grabbing onto Hermione's arm.

"Wait," Hermione said and taking a few steps forward, she bent down in front of the short, thin, and distraught figure of Marduk. His eyes were narrowed in anger and tears filled his eyes.

"So you're really leaving me hear?" Came his small voice, nearly suffocated by his tears.

"We have to go…" Hermione said, walking back a few steps. Marduk's lower lip quivered and her heart almost broke.

"Take me with you…" he begged. "_Please_ take me with you…"

"We can't," she said and his eyes asked her why. "It's too dangerous… This is the best place for you."

"I've never been here…I don't know anyone!" He cried, stomping his foot. "Mama didn't want me here!"

"This place will be like home after a little while," Hermione comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I promise…"

"You can't leave me here… I won't stay!" he shouted. "I'll go back into the woods as soon as you leave—"

"No you won't." Draco suddenly snapped, stepping forward, a grave expression on his already serious face. Marduk looked up at him with such anger and hatred in his eyes that Hermione wondered what could possibly have caused such loathing in him. "You're going to stay put," Draco stated coldly. "Your mother didn't die so you could make a stupid mistake and end up werewolf meat in the forbidden forest."

Marduk's hands balled into fists as he spoke and Hermione feared he would lash out. "No, she died because of you," he snarled. "If you wouldn't have shown up, mama would still be alive and none of this would have happened…" tears fell freely now and Draco cringed. The entryway was silent as Draco and Marduk stared at one another, their eyes flashing; one with guilt and the other with utter loathing.

"I'm sorry your mother died," Draco murmured after a moment and Marduk's eyes widened in confusion. He didn't know quite how to react. "But your death would not justify hers."

"It's time for you to go," McGonagal said suddenly, pointing to the doorway where two of the Order's agents now stood.

Hermione held out her arms, but Marduk backed away, refusing to hug her. "We have to leave, Marduk," she whispered quietly. "Goodbye… I'll see you when I see you…"

She stood and Draco saw the distraught look on her face. Linking their arms, he took her hand tightly in his and led her slowly to the door.

McGonagal followed and said under her breath, "All he needs is time… He will be all right. In two days time he will be asking for letters and I daresay there will be one," she said with a wink. "Have a pleasant journey and I—"

McGonagal was interrupted by Marduk's shout. "I won't stay, I swear I won't!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran up the stairs. "I won't," he swore to himself as he continued.

"We did the right thing," Draco assured Hermione as they stepped out into the cool afternoon air.

"Are you so sure?" she asked. "We orphan him then abandon him…"

"_We_ didn't orphan him, Hermione…" Draco explained. "Hanar helped us of her own free will. She knew the risks and she helped us anyway… she was a good soul in sacrificing all she did." Hermione looked up at him, gratitude and guilt filled her expression. "It would have been the worst thing to do, bringing a child with us to London."

"You're right," she breathed. "I know you are but… it just feels wrong."

Reaching the end of the road, Hermione and Draco stared at the scarlet engine before them with Hogwarts written across its gold emblem.

"Draco… there's something I haven't told you," Hermione suddenly said and Draco felt his heart sink.

"I know," he said and her eyes met his. "You ready to spill?" he asked. She nodded and they boarded the train.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! finally, writer's block has abated and here is the result. I feel really good about their little kissing scene... I really wanted to capture the lack of sureness in their relationship. Draco's kind of tottering on the edge of knowing what she wants and not knowing. From the mention of his past relationships, we know that Draco doesn't know quite where to go when things don't follow a set pattern and Hermione is such a dynamic character that she's hard to read and this is what I tried to portray. Writing the Marduk scene at the end nearly broke my heart! Tell me what you think:)

Special Thanks to:

**Starzstruck-1: **Yes... as you see, Marduk is a big part of my plot. He adds a certain element that otherwise could not be attained :) thank you for the review

**Last Summers Rose: **Glad you like it... here it is

**Grace: **Yeah... he wouldnt be Draco without the sarcasm and sort of dreary outlook would he? I dont think we'd like him quite so much if he didnt have to actually think about doing the right thing eh?

**Erytha: **Aw... you think I'm a good writer? Thanks much and you will soon see your idea... i promise... i hadnt realized how much i had to do before that point lol... this is one of those shoot the writers moments

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Your oppinion is highly appreciated. Getting into their heads is what I try to do... while offering you a window at the same time.

**Isabella Heart: **Here is a scene with a little more Dramione to it... tell me what you thought :)

**Bflatgirl: **Here is the little flash of Harry I think you wanted and i promise there will be more! and this chapter didnt take nearly as long and I think its sooooooo much better lol. And to answer your question about the meeting, I'm not quite sure what you're confused about but I'll try to explain it. Um... so basically, someone from the order came and pretty much bribed them to come back to London because Neville knows theyre all screwed without Draco and Hermione working with them. And Marduk is being adopted by McGonagal into Hogwarts... basically, Draco's issue is this: Neville wants Hermione working as an active agent and as revenge/punishment he's not going to let Draco do any field work, which is what Draco would be doing otherwise. Draco knows that if she's an active agent and he has to sit behind a desk that they won't see one another and he's afraid that what they have will be lost completely. does that answer your question? if not, please please please specify so i can help:) thanks for the review btw!


	20. The Apple in the Oak Tree

Chapter Twenty: The Apple in the Oak Tree

* * *

As soon as Hermione and Draco stepped onto the train, the doors slid closed behind them, snapping shut so suddenly that both jumped. 

Draco eyed Hermione anxiously and she returned the glance, just as confused. Draco immediately stepped in front of her and moved cautiously forward.

"This way," came a calm voice from down the aisle and Draco hesitated. He felt Hermione's hand pressing against his back, pushing him to move forward.

"Couldn't we have taken another way of getting home? Draco suddenly asked, stopping. "I mean, why'd we take the Express?"

"Draco," Hermione murmured. "Please… Just go." Hearing the agony in her voice, Draco complied.

Before he had taken no more than two steps he felt strong arms grab his shoulders. Draco responded immediately, grabbing wrists, twisting, pulling down. Knee to the chest. Uppercut to the jaw. Panting, Draco looked down at the unconscious figure of one of the agents. His foot rested heavily on the man's chest.

"What are you doing?" she cried, rushing forward worriedly. She pressed two fingers to the man's neck and let out a sigh of relief. Looking up at Draco, her brown eyes were filled with something like fear. They then flashed with anger as she batted his foot away. "You could have killed him!"

"_He_ attacked _me_!" Draco snarled, trying to understand the situation. But there were secrets written all over Hermione's face and he knew there was no competing with them. "What's going on, Hermione?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco…" Hermione said her voice and eyes expressing true remorse. "I—"

"Helped us get our hands on you," came a sharp, cold voice from further down the aisle and before Draco could respond, he heard a mumble of words and a sharp pain hit his side. Draco was immobilized and fell stiffly to the floor, his arms held rigidly at his side and his jaw locked tight.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Hermione shouted.

"I say a lot of things," retorted the man. Draco watched as two black shiny shoes slowly made their way towards him, stopping directly in front of his face. "Draco Malfoy… Oh how I've wanted this pleasure for such a very long time."

As the warmth and movement flooded back through his body, Draco suddenly recognized the voice and putting it with the shoes, he let out a string of curses.

He jumped to his feet and the nightmare that stood before him only smiled. Draco lunged for him, but before he made it even an inch, there were two people on him, their arms tightly latched on him, securing him to the ground.

"_Lucien_," he sneered and the man's smile only widened. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"A better question would have been how the hell are you here… because I'm sure you thought I was dead." He drawled. "But, I mustn't be too hard on you. After all, you never were good at asking the right questions…"

"You son of a BITCH!" he shouted, renewing his struggle, but in vain, for the men whom had a hold of him had no intentions of letting him go. They didn't have enough confidence in the fact that they could get him back under control.

"Now, now…" the man admonished jestingly as he shook his finger at Draco. "You never knew my mother, _but_ from our awkward situation, it can be inferred that there must have been _something_ about her that could not be resisted… even by someone as illustrious as, say… Lucius Malfoy."

"You two know each other?" Hermione interrupted and Draco suddenly remembered her presence.

"He's my father's bastard," Draco spat matter-of-factly and Hermione cringed, her eyes flying to Lucien. He shrugged the insult off with the ease of a man used to such comments and turned towards Hermione with the same smirk on his face.

"I'd like to consider myself his half-brother, but it seems Draco has an issue with accepting our shared lineage," he said and looking at him, Hermione could hardly believe it herself.

Lucien was taller than Draco by at least a few inches, his hair shorter, spikier, and a darker blond. His eyes though are what caught Hermione's attention. They had the same shape and narrowed in the same way, sparkling with a similar dry humor. It was easy to see that an active temper was hidden just beneath the surface in much the same way that she often observed in Draco. His nose was larger, fuller and less aristocratic… less delicate and his lips were thin and wide. No grace could be found in either his figure, or his countenance. He was pale like Draco except for the excited pink that had overcome his features within the last few minutes.

Overall, she could say that Lucien was attractive. He was rugged and overflowing with self-sufficiency and conceited independence… and she sensed a wildness about him that was anything but disinteresting. But Draco was beautiful and his kisses sweet, and she remembered that as she forced herself to stare aloofly at his half-sibling who, by the sparkle in his eyes upon first seeing her, suggested that he was interested in something completely unrelated to business or friendship.

Draco laughed dryly. "Always the victim, never the man," he chastised. "When are you going to grow up?"

"On the contrary, brother, when are you going to see how grown up I am?"

"Pause," Hermione suddenly shouted before Draco could retort and both young men's eyes were on her. "Brothers?"

"Yes," Lucien drawled smilingly, turning his gaze upon Draco. "Brothers." He said with excess emphasis and Hermione saw Draco's eye twitch, but he refused to look at the source of the comment.

Eyeing Hermione almost wearily he said, "We _do_ share the blood of my father…" Draco paused, an ironic smirk on his face. As if dismissing a secret thought, he shook his head and a strand of silver fell in his face. "I admit it, my father was as self-indulgent as most men in his position with his taste for fine wine and cheap women…" Draco stated with a nonchalant shrug. "I must say however, that he took very poor care to keep something like Lucien from happening…"

"_Or_, he foresaw what a failure you would be," Lucien snarled viciously and Hermione was surprised such a malicious tone could come from someone so calm. "Maybe he tried to safeguard himself… and salvage what little he could of the name Malfoy after your disgrace would leave it in ruin…"

"If that were the case, then it _is _a wonder that he did not pass that tattered name onto you," Draco said easily. "But… here you are, Lucien Baxter, bastard son of a whore and a wizard of rank… You were born to be of little consequence, you are still of little consequence, and you shall remain of little consequence until you die… and to none other will you be so low and so retched as you are to me."

Hermione saw Lucien turn red, but he didn't speak. Energy slowly filled the room… a soft, low hum that seemed to radiate from both brothers.

Finally, Lucien took a deep breath and spoke. "Point of fact, _Malfoy_," he growled through gritted teeth. "I was employed to detain you, which I have done, and make sure that you make it back to London with Miss Granger, which I will do… I'm moving to the front. My men will stay behind to keep you in check." he paused, the half smile returning to his face as he said, "I beg you, Draco, put up a fight… struggle. I will thoroughly enjoy cursing you into oblivion." That said, Lucien turned from them.

"With your half-blood, I have a hard time believing you could pull it off," Draco returned.

Lucien turned back in one swift motion. His back straightened, making him taller, his stance widened, and his eyes narrowed. "Try me." He spat, but his threat went unchallenged. Seeing that, he returned to his former stature, losing much of his meanness.

Giving a short mock-laugh, Lucien turned again and began walking down the aisle. He stepped carelessly over the unconscious wizard that blocked his way and disappeared. The men who had a hold of Draco's arms released him and backed towards the door, one on each side.

Hermione heard Draco let out a sigh and with the breath that he had been holding throughout the altercation, the hostility melted from his face and his shoulders fell. He looked suddenly tired, as if seeing and facing Lucien had taken all of his energy.

"The Order didn't make contact through McGonagal… did it, Hermione?" he suddenly said and Hermione felt a pang of guilt at the quiet resignation in his voice. She shook her head. "You wrote them… told them we were at Hogwarts… asked for negotiations." Hermione nodded. "Well…" he began. "Bravo."

"I had no choice, Draco," Hermione said quietly. "We couldn't stay in hiding forever… especially not at Hogwarts… They would have eventually found us." Hermione paused, waiting for a response. "And, that's not mentioning the fact that we have a job to do… a responsibility to the wizard community."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Draco looked up at her, his anger apparent. "You're hitting all the points that I understand, Hermione." He hissed. "But why you could not tell me you did it and that you had to lie about it are matters of great concern." He let out a small laugh. "Are you trying to do this? Make me doubt you… doubt us?"

"Of course not," she immediately said. "But would you have come had I not negotiated?"

"Yes," he said and Hermione eyed him doubtfully. "If you were leaving, you think I'd stay here?" he looked at her open-mouthed and horrified. "After everything that happened? The attack at the Burrow? The train? The forest? You think I'd watch you leave and stay here hiding like a coward? Shows how much you think of me…" he murmured and the hurt in his voice made Hermione's heartbeat falter.

Draco's dream overcame him with a sudden clarity. "You're the apple in the oak tree," he whispered more to himself than to her.

"Apples don't grow on oaks," Hermione said without thinking.

"I know that," he snapped.

"Then what—"

"I can get to the top of the tree, but the apple will always be out of reach," he continued almost incoherently.

"What are y—"

"You'll never trust me," he breathed, eyes widening as he looked anywhere but in her direction. "I'll always be the death eater Draco Malfoy, son of the death eater Lucius Malfoy, and servant to the dark lord… I'm the tormentor of your childhood, an unchanging evil with a mark of my past misdeeds that will never disappear… my sins will never be cleared and no trust can come of such a memory. I understand it now…"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say except that nothing he said was true, but even if she did say it, he wasn't listening anymore. Draco was lost inside his own thoughts and she was no one to intrude…

"My brother…"

"I didn't know… there was no way I could have known who he was," she stuttered, able to defend herself in this one instance.

"No one did," Draco said. "But I'm sure that's changed."

Draco leaned against the wall and sank onto his haunches and that's how Hermione left him.

* * *

A/N: curse finals week! Dang, who knew how much homework/tests you could get in one week? wow... phew... theyre done though and hopefully I passed... lol. So here is chapter 20. a little weird at the end and it didn't sit very well. But I'm hoping this ending will open a lot of doors for Dramione even though it seems as though its closing some... but i thought i'd bring the dream into play and make my meaning clear... I think it was a good meaning lol. tell me what you thought :) PS... I'm looking forward to your guys' input on my new character so let me have it.

Special thanks to:

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **As a matter of fact... it is hard lol. harder than it should be anyway. Good to know I'm doing all right though.

**Grace: **No, Voldemort really was there, Draco just doesnt realize that it wasnt a dream. He thinks that he was imagining it... Marduk is soooo complicated. Maybe he'll like it in the end, maybe not so much. at this point it could go either way...

**Fall from grace1191: **Meh... maybe not hostile. He's just a little frustrated. you remember when you were a kid and all these "adults" were making decisions for you? thats what he's going through and I think he got the guilty vibe from Draco so he decided to yank on it lol. I love Draco... my draco anyways... :)

**Isabella Heart: **Now you know what she wanted to tell him... every time man, Hermione gets screwed. Oh well.. we'll see where this goes

**bflatgirl: **The dream huh? well... its symbolic AND it will be connected with the rest of the story... but mostly symbolic. You hit it right on. Hermione, as you can tell by the title of this chapter, is the apple in the oak and his dream will, as you can see by this chapter, play into a lot of his decision making when it comes to Hermione. and about Harry, why he didnt tell Hermione is because he thinks he hallucinated about Harry lol. He WAS really tired i guess.

**Erytha: **Here it is... so obviously no, i hadnt told you yet lol. so yeah, i know what you mean about the terrible stories! Ive probably come across three in the last three weeks that ive favorited and theyre all from different series! Oh well, just dont give up. theres a lot of talent on here, you just have to keep digging lol

**Last summer's rose: **Kind of... well, I wouldnt say Harry's been following them... more like, he just knows where they are all the time and can "drop in" whenever he likes.


	21. Kidnapping a Stowaway

Chapter Twenty-One: Kidnapping of a Stowaway

* * *

Marduk nestled deeper within the cushions until all light was blocked out. He was breathing fast so he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't risk them finding him… not yet… not after everything he had done to make it here. There was no way he was going back. 

"They want you…"Hanar whispered as she looked at the letter in her hand. "And two years early… but you shan't go," she said resolutely. "You shan't…"

"Who wants me? And why shan't I go, mama!" he had begged, pulling at her skirts.

"This is a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you shall not go because I said you won't… That place is full of ignorance, Marduk," Hanar had said looking down at him with a sad smile and, as she had smiled that first time the letter had come, she smiled all the times after that the event was repeated. "They have no patience for the ones like you and me… the ones of old. Our potions are more potent, our spells more powerful, and our hearts less corrupted. You would never belong in a place like that, Marduk. You would never fit in. You would surpass them all and they would despise you for it. Your little heart would break and your magic would twist." Hanar's face had fallen, as if in deep memory and Marduk's heart ached as he remembered that same face, upturned in a smile as she praised some magic of his or another. "Your father chose that path _so_ many years ago. That is when he came to me. They drove him from their stone walls and carpeted rooms with curses and jokes. He was young then… older than you only by years. It is for him that I gave my eternal summer… and I'll be damned if they'll have yours." With that, she had torn up the thick envelope, scrawled on in emerald green ink.

"I told them I wouldn't stay there," he whispered to himself, steeling himself against last minute regrets as the train started its slow movement and began to build speed. "And I won't."

As he waited, his breathing stifled and his heart racing, Marduk fell into an uneasy sleep. Children laughing. His mother coming forth to comfort him… then her eyes flamed red as she transformed into the fearsome shadow beast.

Marduk woke, his skin prickling with a strange pain. He uncovered himself, sitting up slowly and looked around. But he couldn't see. With the window drapes drawn, the car was dark.

"Who's there?" he whispered fearfully. He could hear breathing. He knew someone was there with him… very close to him. Watching him. "I know you're there," he said.

"Yes… I believe you do know I'm here… I can feel the power _seeping_ off you in waves," hissed a slow easy voice from the corner.

"Are you with Hermione?" Marduk asked, a shiver of fear moving swiftly down his spine. He began to shake. "Or Draco? Are you with them?"

"In a way, yes I am," replied the voice and Marduk heard movement.

"You won't tell them I'm here… please… you can't." Marduk was ashamed to hear the tremor of fear in his own voice.

"They'll never know," the voice whispered and suddenly it was right next to his ear. "You're coming with me."

"Who are you?" Marduk asked and suddenly, the drapes shifted aside, filling the car with midday sunlight. Marduk squinted, his eyes focused. Before him stood a young man of average height with lean muscles, green eyes, and jet-lack messy hair.

"Why I'm Harry Potter," the voice said.

"Well… _Harry Potter,_ I'm not going anywhere with you… Why would I?" Marduk asked. "When we get to London, I'm going to tell Hermione and Draco I've come with them… and they're going to let me stay with them."

Harry cackled coldly and the sound filled the small car. Marduk could feel the evil aura roll over him. It was so strong, it was nauseating... Marduk was momentarily confused though. The aura was more powerful than anything he had ever felt before and yet he could sense that the outlet for the power was so… weak.

"They're not going to let you stay," Harry drawled.

"They _would_…" Marduk snapped. "Hermione cares for me."

"Hermione cares for you?" The voice snapped right back. "They left you once didn't they?" it asked and Marduk thought about it.

"They did… but they had no choice…That McGonagal told them so. But once they see how good I am and that I won't be too much trouble, that'll change…" he said, trying to convince himself.

"Draco and Hermione have no need for you anymore. You and your mother served your purpose already," Harry murmured calmly, his voice lilting into a soothingly low tone. Marduk could feel the magic in it, but there was no resisting. "They'll send you back without a second thought and they'll never want to see you again," Harry said and Marduk tried not to see the truth in what he said, but the longer he listened, the fuzzier his mind became and the more sense this Harry Potter made. "You're so powerful," Harry drawled, reaching out to touch Marduk. He was unable to move, but as Harry's fingertip brushed his shoulder, Marduk felt a jolt of pain and he pulled away. "I could sense it the moment I saw you sneak onto the train," he said, his green eyes pulling him back to the seat, forcing him to hold still. "Strength like your mother's…" and all of the sudden, Marduk didn't want to move. He just wanted to hear the stranger speak more... more about his mother. "They don't see it. You know that… You know they only see you as a child. A nuisance. Something to hold them back."

"But what will happen when they find out I'm gone?" he asked.

"Nothing," Harry said without hesitation. "No one will miss you…" He whispered. "No one will care. Your mother made sure of that."

"Mama told me to go with them," Marduk said.

"No… she didn't. They lied to you. Your mother was dead before you left the cabin, but they needed your help and they knew you'd never go with them if you knew… So they lied… They _used_ you, Marduk. They will never appreciate your gifts. No one in that world will."

"Where will I go?" Marduk breathed hazily, leaning his head back into the seat cushions, easing into a magical darkness.

"Home."

"Home?" Marduk asked, feeling a pang of longing in his breast. Thought of home brought images of his mother, the smell of their small shack, and the sounds of the forest all around them.

"Home…"

"I want to go home…" Marduk whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I will make them miss me… I will make them see that they could have taken me with them."

"Yes. They will see."

* * *

A/N: so, another shorty of a chapter, but this one I think makes a little more sense. All right, so last chapter WAS a bit confusing. so I guess I'll take this opportunity to explain it a little better and if you still have questions, let me know and I'll answer them individually :) I live to make this experience easier and sometimes, my ideas only make sense to me. One of the curses of knowing all your own ideas and backgrounds. You have to remember to let others in on it... or else its sort of the fictional equivalent of an inside joke. So... last chapter. Hermione didn't want to leave it up to McGonagal or anyone else to negotiate their terms of "surrender" because as you know, they are criminals. So, she sent an owl to the Order telling them where they were and who all was there. She told the order what she wanted out of the deal for herself, an active position in the Order, which they agreed to. She also tried to negotiate Draco's terms, though they were a little less compliant. The deal was that they would be lenient if Draco made it back to London... escorted by an Order team, which just happened to be led by his step-brother, Lucien (can you guess where the namesake is from?) Draco, of course, knows who he is and from everything that happened, knew who had really made the negotiations with the Order. He takes it to mean (with influence from his dream about the apple in the oak) that Hermione doesnt trust him and in turn, if she would make decisions like that without telling him, then she can't be trusted... you can figure the rest out.

Okay. now for this chapter... Poor Marduk! He's soooo young and he misses his mommy. Sounds like Voldemort to take advantage of that.

so... here are my thanks:

**Trumpet Queen: **Good to hear from you and thanks! I try to update as quickly, but as well as I can lol. These last few chapters have been a challenge, but I'm hoping to get back into some kind of... erm... schedule i guess I'd say

**xXbittersweetxtearsXx: **I know! well, more hardships for Marduk are soon to come I'm sad to say :) but I hope you liked the emotionalness... there's more yet to come... plus a little angst. Im gonna make Draco fight for his woman.

**Dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **Let me know if my little note cleared it up for you all right:) thanks for letting me know. any questions and feel free to drop me a line!

**last summer's rose: **Yeah... stalkerish. sounds like voldemort to keep tabs on his most dangerous enemies thought huh? lol. and Draco's brother was kind of a last minute inspiration but I put a lot of thought into the character design. He's going to be a big player for a while.

**HarlequinHangman: **Thanks for the reviews! Its good to hear that :)

**Erytha: **Here's the update! Lol... I didnt put the bad ones on my list, though I did write it like that. I put the only good ones i saw on my list, but I havent found any good harry potter ones in a while. My bad lol!

**Bflatgirl: **I hope the top note explained it. I got the feeling it was going to be a little weird. I always do that, dont explain things that I understand... but other people dont understand whats going on in my head, so thus they dont understand the chapters... oh well... hehe. very common flaw in writers I think. Yeah, he's younger. and I'm glad you "like" him lol. I put a lot of work into him to make him unlikably likable. I like him anyway... but that could be because I made him.

**grace: **I know! I hate doing it to him, but lets face it, the boy's got it made! it would be boring if there wasnt any angst. I hate doing it but goodness... make him fight for some things. Yeah... Lucien was a last minute sort of inspiration but I spent some time in contemplation and i think the dialogue reveals a lot about family dynamics lol.


	22. Rainy Night Bar Fight

Chapter Twenty-Two: Rainy Night Bar Fight

* * *

It was night and it was raining. As she looked out the window, her mind wandered back to the days spent in the rainy, wet forest. She remembered the experience with despair, yet she felt a small sense of accomplishment.

These thoughts led inevitably to a certain blond Slytherin and Hermione couldn't help imagining how cold it must be wherever Draco was… But she hadn't seen him in days. She didn't know where he was and she certainly didn't know whether or not he was looking at the rain, his mind wandering the same, aimless path as hers.

Sighing, she looked back down at her desk. The harsh florescent light perched just above her desk illuminated the papers that were sprawled out before her. It was like a never-ending pile of frustrating busywork. She had so much work to do… yet she found herself wishing she had more.

Hermione set her pen down in a moment of rebellion. She then ran a weary hand through her wavy, thick hair, and flipped it back over her shoulder, tired of it falling in her face.

Allowing herself a look around the small office, Hermione felt a pang of familiarity. It was just like school, she decided. Early mornings, late nights, a lot of papers that demanded her deepest concentration, and an overwhelming sense of responsibility for everything. She'd been here less than a week, but she already worked more than the head of the department.

This is where she belonged. This is what she was good at. An image of Draco inadvertently crossed her mind, but she brushed the thought away along with the flutter it caused in her chest and she tried to get back to work. But as hard as she tried, every word she read disappeared, leaving her mind to wander freely over the week spent with him. She imagined she could remember every kind and angry word, every tender expression, and she felt it acutely as she remember his touch. Gentle hands sliding over inexperienced stiffness... His lips, so soft and full of a warmth she had not expected. His tongue brushing her lips, his eyes begging for entrance as he nudged closer… warm breath on warmer skin…

"Boo!" Hermione let out a short scream as she jumped up from her desk, knocking piles of papers from the surface. They fluttered to the floor almost gracefully and landed around them with no respect to order.

"Lucien!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed her chest, motioning to the papers scattered all over the floor. The carnage had a several foot diameter. "What have I said about sneaking in here like that?" she asked.

"Sneaking!" he said with a laugh, setting the small paper bag that he had brought with him on the desk as he bent down to start picking them up. "You should have heard me coming from a mile away. I even called your name." Looking up at her, a smirk on his face, he stood, handing her the small stack he had collected. "Those papers must be very interesting," he said, his eyes shifting lazily to the few papers that had not fallen. "Or maybe it's not the papers…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said, a blush rising to her cheeks as she recalled what she had been thinking about. She immediately began scrambling to assist.

"Something else then," he said with a nod, confirming his thoughts.

Hermione dropped the last stack of papers on the desk and looked at the mess it had become. _You got the extra work that you wanted…_ tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Hermione realized Lucien was watching her and quickly turned away from him, afraid that looking at him would betray her. She was afraid that he would see that when she looked at him, she was always trying to trace some resemblance or another to Draco's face…

Her eyes fell upon the white bag that had appeared on her desk and she nervously said, "What's this?"

"Dinner," Lucien replied. "I figured you would be here late again and the cafeteria closes after four."

"That was very nice of you," she said, picking it up. "Thank you."

"No big deal," he replied, brushing her thank you aside with a simple wave of his hand and a shake of his head. "I know you've been working hard. It's the least I could do after… yeah."

"Is there anything else?" Hermione asked when he made no move to leave.

"I was sort of hoping you'd invite me to eat it with you," he replied honestly and Hermione turned. "But if you're too busy… I'll leave." His tone filled Hermione with guilt and she smiled, offering him a seat.

"No, no… I have a few minutes to spare, I suppose," she said. Grabbing a chair from another desk across the aisle, Hermione set it down opposite to Lucien. She sat, pulling her jacket tighter around her as a gust of wind moved in from the open window and through the room.

"Want me to close it?" Lucien asked and Hermione shook her head no. He immediately reached for the bag and began pulling out its contents, setting them in a row before her. "We've got fried beef noodles, fried white rice, strange looking green vegetables… sweet and sour pork, some almond chicken, and a little container of horse radish sauce… pick your poison…"

Hermione looked at all that was laid before her and inwardly laughed. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she hated Chinese food, so she took a large scoop of the white rice, and small portions of everything else.

Taking her behavior to be the result of modesty in his presence, Lucien said, "Don't worry. Eat up."

Fifteen minutes later, the empty containers were disposed of, and they were left with silence.

Hermione wanted to be alone, but didn't say so. Lucien wanted her company and was mustering up the courage to say as much.

"I know you don't get out much," he began awkwardly. "But it's Friday and there's a club I know around here. It's loud and full of drunk people, but it's fun and has a tendency to take one's mind off of things that you would rather went un-thought of." The thoughtfulness in his blue-green eyes made Hermione hesitate in her immediate refusal, but the hesitation passed almost as soon as it occurred.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and she meant it. "But as you see, I've got a lot of work that needs doing… even more now that it's all out of order."

"I see," he said and for a second, it seemed that he was fully willing to accept her refusal, but his next words shocked her out of that belief. "But we're in London for god's sake!" he exclaimed and she jumped a little at his abrupt enthusiasm. "How can you sit in here all day and all night, watching all of London come awake and go to sleep without enjoying a party or two every once in a while?"

"I try not to think about what I'm missing… it tends to make one bitter," Hermione said with a short laugh, but she meant what she said with a deep sincerity shocking even to her.

"Just one night?" he asked. "One night out of all those you'll stay indoors? If you don't like it, we'll leave and I'll bring you right back… and I'll never ask you again if that is what you wish."

Hermione mulled through a thousand excuses in her mind, but not one seemed plausible, so she kept her mouth resolutely shut, hoping he would take it as a continued refusal. But to no avail. Lucien was every bit as stubborn as his brother.

"Is that a yes I'm sensing?" he asked, his smile widening. Hermione had gotten used to his brazen attempts at attaching her, but every time, he seemed to catch her off guard with the sweetness of his disposition.

"I can't stay out long," she said finally after a long minute of silence. "And I make it clear that we're going only as colleagues."

"Can we go as friends?" he asked.

"Friends… but friends only."

* * *

Hermione felt horribly out of place as Lucien and her walked the two blocks in darkness and rain, then stepped inside a hole in the wall building with a neon sign above the entrance that said _After Hours_ in large, gothic style green and gold lettering. She could feel the booming of quick-paced music, but she couldn't understand the lyrics.

As they moved deeper within the building, they were forced to wait in a small antechamber with red sofas lining the walls. The music was even louder in here, but the words were muffled it seemed by a sound proof door that led into the next room.

After a few minutes of waiting, a blast of loud, clear music filled the room as a man in a tight black t-shirt and jeans opened the door, dragging two full-grown men out by the necks of their shirts. He winked at Lucien, motioning them in.

When Hermione walked through the door, she was almost knocked backwards by the dingy smell of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. The heat was almost unbearable as they moved deeper into the blue lit room and if it weren't for Lucien's steady hand on her shoulder, Hermione wouldn't have stood a chance against the bustling, dancing crowd that moved this way and that, dragging anything not tied down along with their swaying motion. The music was suddenly very clear and Hermione smiled. _The Killers,_ she thought to herself. She knew them. They were the single concert she had ever been to.

"You all right?" Lucien shouted back at her.

"Yeah!" she shouted back, lying.

Looking around at all the swaying girls, Hermione felt very self-conscious. She passed girls with bared stomach, tight pants or short skirts, three inch heals, and halter tops. She looked down at her sweater from Molly Weasley with a letter "H" embroidered on the front, her black slacks, and shiny dress shoes. She pulled her jacket closed, her cheeks flushing in awkward embarrassment.

Hermione had never been a partier. In fact, she had never been in a club in her entire life…

Lucien said something, but he was drowned out as a tall, model-thin woman walked by them, screaming at the top her lungs on her cell-phone.

"What?" Hermione shouted and he formed his hand around an invisible cup and motioned to his mouth.

"Drink?" he repeated and she nodded. Why the hell not? She sure felt like she needed one… or two.

They walked straight through the crowd to the back of the large room where there was a wraparound bar. Behind the counter stood a tall, black man with broad shoulders and dark eyes. Hermione looked away as he glared at her.

Suddenly, the song stopped and a new beat started. It was quicker, the drumbeat louder, and colored flashes suddenly filled the room.

Green and purple clashed with the blue, and red spotlights danced over the crowd, pausing here and there, moving back and forth, left and right, in a fast-paced pattern that she was sure could have caused a seizure.

"Here!" Lucien shouted, handing her a short but wide glass filled with neon blue liquid.

"What is it?" she asked, inspecting the glass and he shrugged.

"Blue Velvet Absinthe," he replied, knocking back a glass of the same stuff.

"Isn't that banned?" Hermione asked and he shrugged again.

"They're serving it!" he said, ordering another one. "Who am I to ask?"

Hermione shook her shoulders loose and pressed the glass to her lips. She tried to drink it all in one swig, but could only force half of the burning liquid down before she was forced to pause and pulled it meekly from her lips.

"There's a hole in my stomach now," she gasped and Lucien smiled.

"Drink the rest… it tastes better all at once," he assured her and Hermione did as he suggested.

Two drinks and a pretzel stick later, Hermione was led, jacketless and laughing onto the floor. The music had changed again. A techno beat pulsed through the room and an operatically trained voice echoed through the floor, vibrating deep within her lungs as she began to dance.

Her arms raised high above her head, she swayed slower than the beat, but her speed matched that of the singer's voice. Her feet moved gracefully and she twirled, letting her hair dance around her shoulders in reckless abandon.

As she moved, she felt the pressure of hands on her abdomen and the heat of a body behind her. She started to fight it, but that given up, she went with the flow, enjoying the steady heat the hands applied to her flat stomach.

Suddenly, she didn't care about the sweater she was wearing… or the pants, or the shoes. It was all a blur of music, drumbeats pounding sensually through her, caressing hands and moving feet.

"It's fun," a bodiless voice whispered in her ear and it flitted gently and seductively across her mind. "A room full of people that know nothing about your past. People oblivious to magic and true evil…" she shivered as she felt a wet, warm tongue flick against her earlobe. The arms tightened around her and breath danced over her neck and against her cheek. "Loosen up," the voice demanded lightly and Hermione felt the last shred of her resolve melt away as she and Lucien became one swaying entity.

The song built up into a crescendo of energy and Hermione could feel the intensity of emotion building as well. A few final beats, a last wailing cry of longing, and the music was fading.

Lucien's strong arms turned her and she faced him. His face blurred the harder she tried to focus on his features and she suddenly wasn't looking at Lucien anymore. It was Draco. Blond hair, cold gray eyes, thin lips that she loved to feel pressed against her neck, her lips…

Wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued swinging her hips to the new beat, she felt the distance close between them and their bodies were touching. She felt a familiar rush of warmth flood through her as she leaned forward, pulling herself onto her toes as her lips reached for his.

She felt his lips press against hers in a sweltering, clumsy, vague movement. His hands fell lower, from her waist. "No," she whispered, trying to pull his hand away, but he was strong and his hand continued to grope lower and more brazenly. Hermione stepped away in surprise and indignation, and in an instant, the illusion was shattered.

"Lucien…" she said, confused and his smirk widened as if he knew something she didn't.

She pulled her hand back, ready to smack the arrogant look off his face, but in a blur of movement, too fast for her to see, someone else beat her to it.

"You ass!" the savior shouted, pushing Lucien away from her violently.

"What the hell?" Lucien shouted, facing whoever had hit him.

"Couldn't resist, eh?" the voice snapped and Hermione recognized that voice.

Lucien didn't even pause before he swung his fist at full strength. With a loud crack, it hit its target: Draco's jaw. Draco lunged forward and, grabbing Lucien by the shoulders, he brought his knee into his chest, knocking the wind from him.

Hermione tried to stop them as they fought their way back towards the bar, each one struggling violently to subdue the other. Hermione focused and realized what was happening. They were fighting over her… She watched as Draco gained the upper hand and pushed Lucien to the floor roughly.

"Draco," she shouted, grabbing the back of his shirt, trying to pull him off of Lucien, but her attempts were unsuccessful.

"You never _could_ keep your filthy hands off of anything I had!" Draco shouted, landing a perfectly executed kick to the ribs and Lucien cried out in pain. Draco spat in Lucien's face and turned to walk away from the crumpled mess of a half-brother that lay before him.

With a swiftness that left Draco winded, Lucien grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Once Draco hit the floor with a loud thud, Lucien was crawling on top of him, pounding his fist against Draco's fragile, beautiful and delicate face. Hermione tried to look away.

"You always had everything! Never had to ask for any of it, but you got it!" He shouted. "You're good looking and rich so every girl wants you? You kill her parents and she wants you? "

"Stop it!" someone else shouted. People were just noticing the fight that was taking place. "Get someone over here!"

"Well, I'm going to make you so hideous no one will look twice at you, do you hear me?" Pausing, Lucien forced Draco to look at him. "Do you?" Draco didn't answer so Lucien hit him again. "While you were pampered and spoiled, going to Hogwarts my mother had two jobs trying to send me to a half-decent school! She worked every hour of every day and she died because of it! You've never worked a day in your life! You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve _any of it!_" By now, Lucien's voice had gone hoarse and his words were loud rasps.

"Get off him Lucien! You're not making a point, you're making a mistake!" Hermione shouted, trying to draw his attention from the bloody pulp he was turning Draco's face into. Lucien looked up, his eyes filled with a fiery anger and Draco took advantage. Lucien's chin hit the floor and he cried out as his arm slammed awkwardly against the pavement. Hermione continued trying to pull them apart, but there was nothing she could do, and chaperones were already heading for them and within seconds, they were parted and courteously invited to leave.

* * *

Outside, the rain was coming down harder than ever. Lucien left immediately, practically running down the sidewalk away from them, the anger written all over his face and in his countenance.

Hermione however, stayed behind with Draco. She tried to offer him support as he limped from the building, but he brushed her off angrily with a harsh, "_don't!"_

"Are you okay?" she worriedly asked as he paced on the sidewalk, hesitating to speak. His face looked terrible and he was limping badly.

"I'm fine," he growled and he reached a hand to his injured face. "Fuck!" he shouted, cringing. "I'm fine!" he snapped, batting her hand away. Walking to the side of the building, he leaned his head gently against it, trying to recover enough to think clearly. He was hoping the cool, wet stone would get rid of the pounding headache he had. "I'm fine…"

Standing suddenly straight, he turned and, walking to the bench on the sidewalk, sat. Hermione hesitated before sitting beside him, but realized she was already soaked from head to foot.

Draco looked at her. The blood on his face was mixing with the rain and dripping onto his shirt, which was thankfully black.

"Why him?" was all Draco said before looking away. "Of all the idiots in this whole city, why Lucien?" he groaned, his voice rising into a yell.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked and Draco laughed a little, weak laugh that was barely audible above the rain.

"You know bloody well why it matters." He breathed, sighing in a mixture of pain and frustration.

"I want you to say it," she said.

"I can't stand the thought of you being with him," Draco said, gritting his teeth. "It makes me want to wrap my hands so tightly around his neck that he stops breathing and not pull away until he can't start again. I can't explain it any other way... with any other words…" The violence of his words filled Hermione with more happiness than it should have. So he cared. After everything she had done to him… done to them… he still cared.

"I'm not with him," she admitted. "I'm not with anyone, Draco…" she slowly reached out her hand to grab his and he almost pulled away, but he didn't. She felt an unreasonable surge of hope. "I imagined it was you," she said with a small laugh and he looked at her curiously. "I wished it was you."

"I missed you," he said, turning away, his voice full of anger at himself and how he felt.

"Me too. I kept busy though," she said.

"With Lucien?" Draco snarled before he could stop himself.

"When he was there, sure," Hermione snapped right back. "But there were plenty of other things to be done besides flirting with your brother." She glared at the blackened gray sky and felt an irritation start to build. It seemed the alcohol had worn off and her patience for Draco's sensitivity was quick in leaving. "I should go home," she said. "I'll need sleep to face Lucien with any forbearance tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," he said in the tone of a man afraid to lose the only thing he had left. "don't go yet… I heard about Marduk's disappearance… are you okay?"

"McGonagal told you?" she asked, her heart constricting.

"Yeah. I got the letter three days ago," he replied.

"Me too…" Hermione felt the tears welling in her eyes as she thought about it and she was ashamed she couldn't be more controlled. "We should have taken him with us… or stayed a little longer," she sobbed quietly. "He would have never gone if we had… I can't help but think something terrible has happened to him and it's all my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault," Draco said as if he had put a lot of thought into it. He wrapped a single arm around her shoulders and he was surprised to feel the strength of her sobs as she leaned forward and cried. Her whole body shook with the effort of trying to get herself back under control, but she eventually gave up and let her sobs consume her. "You're drunk and upset. I'm taking you home," he said and he stood.

"You're hurt," Hermione cried. "We should mend you."

"No offense, Hermione, but in your current state, I'm not letting you within a foot of me with a wand…" he said and they both laughed a little.

"Come on," he helped her from the bench. He wrapped an arm tightly around her, giving her plenty of support as they walked towards her apartment.

Pausing at the steps, Draco released Hermione, but she didn't move. She looked up at him worriedly.

He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione, catching him by surprise, laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him fully against her, deepening the kiss. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her, his hands fell to their normal place at her waist.

"Come up with me?" she breathed, as she leaned further forward, kissing his neck with a softness that sent shivers up his spine. He could smell the absinthe on her breath and the image of her graceful dancing figure was freshly burnt in his mind… he wouldn't pretend that the offer wasn't tempting, but it wasn't Hermione making it. He shook his head.

"You're drunk," he replied.

"So?"

"So… I don't want things to be complicated tomorrow," he replied and Hermione smiled.

"Things are complicated right now… they'll be complicated tomorrow whether or not you spend the night with me," she said.

"A different kind of complicated, Hermione," he explained as gently as he could.

"Please," she begged, her chocolate eyes opening wide, taking him into their soft, warm depths.

Draco stared deep into her eyes, trying to read what lay beneath… what she really wanted from him. He saw a need to be accepted. He even saw a little bit of jealousy, which was harder to explain. But the thing that made his decision was what he _didn't_ see in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! much appreciated. 150 reviews... huge milestone and all that. Thank you all so much. Your interest and your comments have made writing so much fun for me. I'm glad my huge author note helped you all out with chapter 20 lol. Well... here is the next chapter. It was quickly written so there are bound to be errors in both composition and style. P.S. I know that I did horrible with the fight scene, but I really didnt know how it should be. so let me know what you think!

Thanks to:

**Trumpet Queen: **Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad the note helped. :)

**Bflatgirl: **Yeah... Lucien is amazingly unlikable, yet you have to have a sort of soft spot for him. This chapter kind of shows why a little compassion is necessary. You'll soon find out about Marduk and Harry's fate... that sounded really foreshadowing... cool lol. I;m glad you like the suspense. I love writing and I love hearing you guys like it :)

**Erytha: **Thanks for the review. I've started reading when a lioness fights and its amazing! not really a fan of that pairing but its written unbelievably well. I came across a different story today... man, I can't believe some of the stuff that people post lol. makes me mad

**pstibbons: **Lol. thanks. Maybe they will still donate his body to science... though the best thing they could do would be to preserve it for future generations to adore

**grace: **Ding ding ding. you catch on so quickly. He does have an ancient magic... I can't wait to explain it... tell me what you thought of this chappie

**kitty0617: **Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad you got your internet back up an running. I can't imagine life without internet... shivers glad you like it and i hope you keep reading... even if there is an awful lot

**Anonymous:** Reviews are nice, but knowing that you're reading is good enough. Thanks for dropping me a line and I hope you enjoy

**dracoisthesexiestmanalive: **sooooooooo glad the note helped. I'm sorry about the confusingness. I have a bad habit of doing that and its good of you to let me know when its happening. thanks much.


	23. Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

Chapter Twenty-Four: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

* * *

_Love… It wasn't there._

"I can't." Draco stated suddenly and plainly.

Surprised, Hermione pulled away.

He shifted his eyes and he could breath again. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, drowning in her eyes…

"I… I don't understand," she said, more hurt in her eyes than he cared to see.

"Don't try," was his detached reply. _I didn't expect any more… so why does it hurt so much to know the truth?_ He sighed, feeling the hopelessness fill his chest with bricks. "If I went up there with you, it wouldn't be for the right reasons."

Hermione smiled and he thought he heard a snicker under her breath. "What are right reasons? We're not sixteen anymore, Draco," Hermione said, the humor gone from her voice, her eyes filling with an almost haunting worldliness. There was plenty of sadness in her, and bitterness—more than he could have ever expected, yet a redeeming gentleness and vulnerability remained. "Sometimes you just have to feel important… sometimes you just want to be in the arms of someone you trust. It's not any more complicated than that."

Draco felt his resolve waver. "You don't love me," he said before he could bite back on the words.

Though the words surprised her, Hermione didn't hesitate in asking, "do you love me, Draco?"

Of all the questions Draco had ever asked himself about his feelings for Hermione, that wasn't one of them… It was just then that Draco came to the startling conclusion that maybe he had an aversion to labeling his affections; because Draco had never said he loved anyone. Not to any one of the dozens of girls he had been with at one time or another… not to his friends…not to his father… Not even to his mother. But Hermione was so different, giving so much when she had hardly anything left even when there was little to be gained, and, despite everything, he knew that she trusted him more than anyone ever had, if not completely… He would jump in front of a train to save her; he'd kill anyone who hurt her… Taking all this into account, Draco knew he was in love with Hermione, but that wasn't true love. True love was never doubting. True love was trust. They had neither.

"No," was his reply.

"We don't know each other well enough to love one another," Hermione said. "Love comes with time. You can't be in too much of a hurry… The faster something happens, the quicker and more devastating the end." As if sensing his irresolution, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close until her warm, steaming breath danced with his. "I am _in_ love with you, Draco," she whispered, planting her lips on his. She pulled her face away tilted smile that left him dazed. "Give both of us time to feel more."

Draco nodded sheepishly, suddenly awkward in his own skin. He knew the steps to this dance better than he knew any other, but the feelings were so different that none of it really made sense.

"Come up with me?" she asked again…

Draco nodded and Hermione took his hands in hers, pulling him like an awkward teenage boy up the steps, all the while her smile remained…

Draco watched Hermione breathlessly as she put her hair down, running slender fingers through curly, honey tendrils…

_It's not a silly little moment  
It's not the storm before the calm  
This is the deep and dying breath of  
This love we've been working on  
_

His arms laced around her, her warmth sinking through him like a thousand forgiving tears…

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to  
So I can feel you in my arms  
Nobody's gonna come and save you  
We pulled too many false alarms  
_

He saw Hermione smile as if they had all the time in the world… God, there were a hundred ways she drove him crazy. A gasp, a sigh…

_We're going down  
And you can see it too  
We're going down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room  
_

He felt her eyes on him, reading him. She brushed the hair gently from his face… He groaned at the intensity of what he felt and the effort it took to keep it under control… always in control…

_I was the one you always dreamed of  
You were the one I tried to draw  
How dare you say it's nothing to me  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw  
_

Skin on skin. The promise of every kiss fulfilled as they met in a rush of eagerness… Out of control…

_I'll make the most of all the sadness  
You'll be a bitch because you can  
You try to hit me just to hurt me  
So you leave me feeling dirty  
Because you can't understand  
_

Draco lost track of time and space, not knowing where he started and she began… knowing only that she was here with him… How it should have been all along…

_We're going down  
And you can see it too  
We're going down  
And you know that we're doomed  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room  
_

Another sigh broke the silence of their last moment of oblivion. A tear hit a pillow, abandoned and unclaimed.

_Go cry about it, why don't you?  
My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_

Pulling Hermione to him they meshed into a mess of tangled, tired limbs and Draco felt a sleep of utter contentedness consume him… His breathing evened out. Hermione brushed her fingertips through his soft, silvery hair.

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_

* * *

_A/N: blushes first and foremost thank you John Mayer for your artistic genius. These are his lyrics and they fit so well. I listened that song the entire time while writing this chapter. Well... a new week, a new trimester, and a new chapter to top it all off... so tell me what you think... was it too soon? I think I did fine with it... lol. I'm a little nervous so give me some positive or not so positive affirmation so I can fix it. Pretty short, but there you can understand why this was the end of the chapter... BTW ive already started on the next one... who knew that their being intimate would open a whole new door? 

Special thanks to:

**Grace: **Im flattered that you check back so often blushes I live to serve and your nice comments make serving worth all the work and heartache that goes into it.

**Secretly in Love: **Here is your next chapter... tell me what you thought

**Trumpet Queen: **Lol. glad you liked the fight scene. Thanks so much for the input and I hope you like this next chapter :) ive already started on the next one.

**Last Summer's Rose: **Ill answer your questions to the best of my abilities: A) you will learn where Draco was in the next chappie B) Yes, ginny comes into play VERY soon. and C) You'll see... all of your questions are good ones and they will be answered in the next few chapters. Your avid interest makes me want to get to it! lol. Thanks for the review :)

**Erytha: **I won't tell you the name, cuz that would be bad kudju for my writer's ethic lol but i will tell you it was about hermione and draco having sex in every room of the castle and it turning out to be a bet and draco exploiting their naked pictures around the school... it had sooo many reviews i wanted to scream. The author lacks talent/any grammatical finesse whatsoever... but there is my rant. I am most eager to find out what you have to say about this chapter... i thought hermione was a little out thereish but hey... she was drunk.

**Bflatgirl: **I'm so glad you liked it... you know, after a while, I didnt really feel bad for him either lol. oh well. and I agree about the whole conquering your environment thing... guess he wasnt strong enough. so... here's the chapter. I cant wait for your input so... dont be shy :)

**Blonde ci ci: **Clear and concise? never been called that before lol. Thanks so much for the review. Your input is greatly appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter

**Markitdownb4itsstruck: **Im so glad you liked it! two hours? man! it makes me proud to know you wasted-- i mean spent so much time on reading it lol/ Thank you so much for the review and i hope you liked this chappie. Drop me a line and tell me what ya think :)

**RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl: **I'm flattered you like it and i hope you read it all. :) and tell me what to fix lol.


	24. Little Moments

Chapter Twenty-Four: Little Moments

* * *

When Draco woke up, early morning rays of sun fell through the open drapes of the apartment, falling across him in warm bands of light. His pale skin glowed. He couldn't remember a time when he felt more comfortable as he stretched his arms high above his head and arched his back.

He jumped at the sound of running water and a million realizations flooded over him. _Hermione…_ his body ached to remember.

Draco sat up, more than a little startled at the thought of her in the next room. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. If she regretted last night… with that thought came a pang of fear. Maybe that was why she had gone before he woke. To make things less awkward…

The water turned off. Draco felt a shiver of anxiousness rush through him as he tried to think clearly.

He didn't know what to do… Pretend to sleep? No, she'd know. Get up and Get dressed? No, because he had no intentions of leaving…. None in the least. In a last ditch attempt at maintaining a semblance of calm, Draco folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard, feigning a look of dazed nonchalance.

Hermione entered the room on tiptoes, closing the door quietly. She turned, her eyes fell upon him and Draco's façade crumbled.

Her disorderly appearance, so far from normal, took his breath away and for a minute, it refused to come back. Her hair danced over her shoulders in smooth, wavy tendrils, unkempt and wild. She was wearing his t-shirt, hurriedly discarded and abandoned the night before. Too large for her small frame, it reached just past her upper thighs, giving him a view of just how perfect her legs were. He could see her feet were bare and the thought of her wearing nothing but his shirt crossed his mind, making him shift under her gaze.

Taking everything into consideration with an admirable amount of dignity and confidence, Hermione walked from the door, a smile on her face as she crawled back into bed.

Draco's unease melted away as she curled her legs around his and cuddled closer.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, twitching as her cold feet touched his leg. "You're feet are freezing!"

"So are my hands," she said and Draco cringed as she placed her hands on his bare chest, flipping them over then back in an attempt to absorb some warmth.

"Where'd you go?" he asked, taking her hands from his chest and rubbing them, one by own, between his own.

"I was brushing my teeth," she said.

Draco smiled, unable to keep the laugh from his voice as he said, "You left to brush your teeth?"

"Yes…" Hermione replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Satisfied that her hands were cold no longer, he brought her palm to his lips and kissed each one gently, his warm breath lingering before he pressed them back to his chest. Letting out a sigh, Hermione rolled over on her side, moving closer. Cloth brushed flesh and Draco wrapped his arm around her with the finesse of a teenager at the theater with his first girlfriend. This allowed Hermione to snuggle closer and she rested her head in the crook of his arm between his chest and his shoulder.

So…" He began, a smile in his voice still. "You never told me there were others…" he said and he felt Hermione tense.

"I don't recall you asking for a composite list of all my former lovers…" Hermione replied, the same joking tone in her voice.

"I didn't think I had to," he said with a sly smirk.

"Please, Draco," she said. "I'm almost twenty-three years old. Can you really say you believed I couldn't find anyone in the wizarding world or out?"

"Anyone worthy? No." was his reply. "Was it Weasley?" he suddenly asked, the very thought of it making him unreasonably angry and jealous. Not realizing it, he pulled her closer.

"That's a very personal question," Hermione said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"And sex isn't?" he asked and she looked up at him to see his expression sullen. His eyes danced with jealousy. "Doesn't what happened last night give me some right to know about your past?"

"It certainly does not!" Hermione exclaimed almost indignantly, pinching him a little. "But for your information, no. It wasn't Ronald," she admitted after an inner struggle that lasted only seconds.

"Who was it?" he breathed with a sigh of relief.

"I'll tell you all about it… another time," Hermione said, suddenly very quiet.

"You're embarrassed…" he said slowly.

"I don't have to defend myself against you," she said suddenly, a furious blush on her cheeks.

"Oh really…" Draco drawled, pulling a bit away from her. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," she said, meeting his eyes playfully.

"and why is that?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she smiled as his face moved slowly towards hers.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about…" he said seriously, all the while his eyes and hands singing a different tune. His right hand, which had been resting on her hip, slowly moved up her side, pushing the shirt up, causing a startled breath to expel from her lips.

"What is it they used to call you?" Hermione breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. She felt his breath on her cheek. "Slytherin sex god?"

She felt his laugh on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "If we're going to have nicknames, it's only fair that you have one as well… Let's see… did they have a nickname for you in school?" he kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Mudblood," she said and the word seemed to suck all the playfulness from the room. Hermione opened her eyes and saw him gaze at her with such an intense regret that it hurt to know he still felt so much guilt.

"No one will ever call you that again," he whispered, playing with a strand of her hair. He refused to meet her eyes as he said it.

"That's a silly promise," she said and though he said nothing, the shock was obvious by the twitch of his lip and the shifting of his eyes. "You can't control what other people say to me…"

"I'll make them regret it then," was his return oath.

"Why don't you just promise me that _you'll_ not say it again?" Hermione asked. "That's good enough for me."

"Okay," he agreed. "I promise that you will never hear the word mudblood from my lips ever again."

After a minute of intense staring, Hermione smiled widely as if a funny thought had just occurred to her. Draco couldn't resist asking. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking," she said, trying not to look too amused. "If you can't call me _my _nickname, does that mean I can't call you _yours_?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a second then replied. "Slytherin sex god… hmm… no, that one's okay to say," he said. "After all, the title was earned and I'll be earning it often hopefully…"

"Confident, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, a defiant glint in her eyes.

"Very much so… but what exactly is it you're accusing me of being confident about, Ms. Granger?" he asked in the same joking manner.

"You think that what happened last night will be a repeat event?" she asked.

"I don't think," he said, his hand moving a bit further up her side. "I know," he finished with a whisper and Hermione melted. His hand caressing bare skin… his voice so soft and husky… the words he spoke so full of promises… Hermione Granger didn't stand a chance against Draco Malfoy… she never did.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the shower, his hair wet and falling in his face. He took a hand towel from a rack by the sink and rubbing his hair with it, he let the friction do its job then went to work on drying the rest of his body.

He then walked out of the bathroom and began collecting his clothes, which were scattered around the apartment. Reaching for his pants right next to the bed, he let out a small yell and jumped back as a big, orange claw attached to a particularly ferocious meow leapt out at him, scratching his skin.

Shaking his arm as he pulled back, he glared daggers at the little creature. It was as hideous as he remembered it… Like its face had been smashed against the concrete, its fur been dipped in—

"Draco… is there in issue?" came Hermione's amused voice from the door and Draco realized he was standing in a battle-ready stance, a very serious look on his face as he stared underneath the bed at the ugly thing Hermione called a pet. He also realized that from where Hermione was standing, it was more than likely that the only adversary she could see him ready to battle was his pants.

"Hermione, your cat is guarding my pants," he said, an almost childlike petulance in his voice. "It's vicious… It attacked me," he said, showing her his scratch, but worried to take his eyes from the cat.

"Oh really." Hermione entered the room, fully dressed, and took two strides to the bed, knelt down, lifted up the lop-side and disorderly comforter. With a quick motion, she pulled back her hand and, held within her grasp, were his pants. She tossed them at them, and then reached her arm under the bed again. This time it emerged with something a lot less welcome to his sight.

"Charming animal," he said, faking a smile and Crookshanks meowed so loudly as he looked at Draco that it sounded like a growl.

"He's just jealous," Hermione said in a baby voice as she looked at Crookshanks. "We usually don't have visitors, no we don't…" she said and Draco was absolutely shocked to see the effect her words had on the animal. Crookshanks seemed to be grinning at her, his tail wagging, and his eyes full of… happiness. "It's usually just Mr. Crookshanks and me…"

"Oh, my god," Draco said with a laugh he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "You're a cat lady." Hermione looked up at him sharply, giving him a small smack on the shoulder. When he refused apologize she ripped the pants from his grasp and threw them on the floor… then set Crookshanks atop them.

"You'll do anything to keep me out of my pants," Draco said smoothly, nervously glancing down at the cat. He took a step forward, reaching for her and Hermione danced away. Crookshanks stepped between them, one leg still on the pants. He hissed.

"Nope… Cat lady's tired," Hermione admonished, eyeing him with feigned disinterest. "I'm going to go make some breakfast," she added with a teasing smile.

She turned to leave and Draco lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly. "If you help me get dressed, I'll make you breakfast…" he whispered next to her ear.

"That's a deal," Hermione replied with a laugh, breaking free from his hold. She shooed Crookshanks off his pants and held them out to him. Draco grabbed them quickly then leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Hermione sat at the dining room table, her head resting comfortably on her folded arms as she watched Draco work his magic. He was, surprisingly, very orderly and seemed to know what he was doing. He pulled two pots down, rummaged through the refrigerator, gathering everything he needed, then set to work.

Draco moved around the small kitchen comfortably, bouncing around like a man with no worries. She almost laughed when he began whistling a childhood tune, flipping the pancake he had made with a flourish as he reached the chorus of the song.

Ten minutes later, Draco, with a folded towel on his arm, placed a giant plate of pancakes in front of her with a bow. He then moved back to the counter, grabbing butter, syrup, and a fork. He set them by her plate then moved back to the stove.

"What are you making now?" she asked.

"I am making myself an omelet," he said matter of factly.

"You're just full of surprises," Hermione said as she cut into one of the perfectly round pancakes he had place in front of her.

"How is that?" he asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Considering your situation in life, I didn't think you'd ever cooked a meal of your own," Hermione said honestly and he laughed.

"Being rich doesn't mean you don't have to cook," he said, dismissing the notion completely. "It just means you have to cook more complicated and expensive things."

"I see…" Hermione said, taking a bite.

Just a minute later, Draco joined her at the table, sitting across from her with his perfect omelet and a smile on his face.

They ate in relative silence, but something began gnawing at Hermione and she had to ask.

"So… where have you been since we got back to London?" she asked.

"Where you found me," was his short reply. His glance shot to hers before shifting back down. He took a swig of orange juice and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"At the club?" she asked and he nodded. "How?"

"Well," he began, putting his fork down. He rested his elbows on the table with a sigh and rested his chin on his folded hands as he looked at her. "My father used to know the guy who owns it… He owed me a favor and I called him on it." He paused, an iron smile on his face. "I swore to myself a long time ago that he'd be the last place I'd ever go, but I didn't really have a choice." He said darkly. "He let me stay in a room in the back, but I hardly ever used it. Most of my day was comprised of sitting and drinking… waiting."

"For what?"

"Death, I thought." He replied and Hermione let out a squeak of indignation. "What else was there?" he asked almost angrily and Hermione accepted the rebuke gracefully. "They took my job, any chance I ever had of being a part of the magical world, the only world I've ever known… and you were gone. I was convinced you'd never look back… and I thought I had accepted it." He paused. "But now that I think back on it, I really think I was waiting for you. The thought that maybe you'd show up sustaining me…"

"So Lucien knew you were there?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Why do you think, out of all the clubs in London, he chose that one?" Draco asked with a bitter smirk.

"I don't understand it," Hermione said, exasperated and confused. "Why would he do that?"

"To hurt me." Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He knew how I felt about you from the moment he saw us. He wanted to take you there, get you drunk, make his move… and he wanted me to see it all."

"Why use me?"

"That's how he's always done it. Used the things I care about the most against me." Draco replied. "He's always wanted what I had… money, charisma, beautiful women willing to do anything I asked them to," Draco replied, truth ringing from every sentence. "But more than anything, Lucien has always wanted to destroy me. Why do you think he took _that_ job from Neville?" he asked. "Who better to deliver me into the hands of humiliation and disgrace than the person that my very existence humiliated and disgraced?"

"That's terrible," Hermione muttered.

"My father tried to have him killed, you know," Draco said and Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock. She was surprised at the cool indifference in his voice, but held back any comment. "At the peak of Lord Voldemort's power, which happened to coincide with the peak of my father's, he sent his order through the ranks… a standing order to kill his bastard son and the whore who had borne him… During those times, when an order was made by my father, there was very little doubt that it would be done, so from the second the words left his mouth, we all, my mother, my father, and I, all considered it as done. But your people were clever, had a spy in the higher ranks who hid them. Gave them new names, of their choosing, and set them free…"

"Lucien's name isn't really Lucien, is it?" Hermione asked.

"Damien Helix…" Draco murmured, his eyes staring into some place beyond the room they were in.

After a few moments of tense silence, Hermione stood with her plate in her hands. Walking to Draco, she took his plate and pressed her hand over his. "It's probably for the best that things worked out as they did," she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her. She nodded and brought the dishes to the sink. He stood as she began running water over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. "and how is that?"

"It's better to have a living brother you hate than I dead one you never knew on your conscience… one less of your father's sins to atone for," she replied.

"Thank you for that," he said, pressing his face into the back of her neck, his voice full of gratitude.

Stepping swiftly away from her as she finished up, he began helping her clean up.

"There's something I'd like to tell you," Draco said as he reached up to the highest shelf of the cupboard. "But you can't tell anyone."

Hermione paused what she was doing, a solemn dread filling her. "What?" she asked, almost shocked at the tremor of fear running through her voice.

He turned back to face her. "That guy I told you about… the owner of the club…" he began and Hermione nodded, motioning for him to continue. "He's a follower," Draco said and the glass she held in her hand fell, landing on the table with a thud. Orange juice ran all over the table cloth and she rushed to stop the mess from spreading. "Loyal to the old ways…" Draco continued, trying to ignore her reaction. "I spoke to him… there's a lot he knows and a lot he told me."

"You talked to him?" Hermione asked, suddenly furious. She tossed the glass in the sink and it shattered, sending a million shards of glass in every direction. She gasped and pulled her hand to her chest in reflex. Draco took two steps across the small kitchen and took her hand in his. She pulled away at first, but surrendered the wounded palm when she saw the look he was giving her. It was a cross between chastisement and worry.

"You cut yourself good," he said with a sigh, reaching for the dishtowel on the counter. He wrapped her hand and squeezed. Hermione whimpered. "Look…" he began softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face. She refused to meet his eyes. "_Look_," he said, his voice firm as he took her chin in his hand and forced her eyes level with his. "Whatever your fears, they are not valid."

And with that, Hermione leaned against him, burying her head in his chest.

"How can you say that?" she asked.

"Because there are things I know about myself and there are things I know about Voldemort," Draco replied. "I know that he wants me. He always has… and I know that I'll never go back…"

"And you think that Death Eater is going to keep his mouth shut?" Hermione asked. "He knows who you are! And Voldemort does want you, thus I doubt that he will view any information about you as anything but new of the utmost importance…"

"There is nothing he doesn't already know about me… Nothing he doesn't know about you… about anyone…" Draco said. "Nothing that he can't find out..."

"So you just hand yourself over?"

"Is that what this is about?" he suddenly asked, his tone going cold. "You think that I've seen that toothless old bar-tending pimp and miss the life of a Death Eater?" he spat. "That my blood—my mark—will call me back into the service of my dark lord? You're deranged if you think I want anyone to hold that kind of power over me ever again."

"That isn't my fear," Hermione said, pulling back. "You know as well as I do that Voldemort is all or nothing. Loyalty or betrayal. Black or white. Pure blooded or worthless. There are no gray areas in Voldemort's world. No love, no peace, no compromise…" she continued. "He will have you or you'll die and every move you make pushes him closer to making that choice very clear to you."

"I'd die before I'd work for him," Draco said without hesitation.

"Do you hear yourself?" Hermione yelled and Draco seemed surprised by the echo her voice made. "If you died, what good would that do?"

"If I keep talking to this guy from the club, I could get information for you. Help you in the only way I know how!" Draco said. "If I stop, Voldemort will see the connection's over and that his chances of obtaining me are nonexistent… and we both know what will happen then. Every one of his new followers will be falling over themselves to bring him my dead body."

"It's too dangerous."

"What's life without a little danger?" he drawled, a winning smile spreading across his lips.

"Peaceful," Hermione replied.

"Peace isn't really in the picture right now, Hermione. We both know that. You take your risks, which I know will be increasing over the next few weeks… let me take the ones I can."

"You don't even have a wand…"

"You know where to find me one," was his reply.

"Draco Malfoy, you are as obstinate as an ass," Hermione said in a mixture of frustration and resignation.

"You know you like it." She nodded, accepting the fact that she had lost. "Now, let's see that hand." He took her hand in his and slowly—carefully—removed the dishtowel. The cut was deep and there was still glass embedded within the mangled flesh. Blood had stained through the towel and was still seeping from the wound. "You remember those healing spells?" he asked and she nodded. "I'd take care of this before it bleeds anymore."

"It'll be fine," she murmured, looking at the wound woozily. Draco saw it in her eyes before it happened. She began tottering on her feet then her eyes closed and she began sinking to the ground. She had fainted.

* * *

A/N: So... DRAMIONE!!! I decided to make this chapter completely dedicated to delving through all those cutsie little couple things so that I could start getting down to business and moving the plot along into the darkness that looms ahead. lol. thats called subtle foreshadowing... maybe not so subtle. Tell me what you think :) if you read it, drop me a line. Next chapter should be up rather shortly and it includes both a nine year old you all seem to like and a certain red head... and of course harry/voldemort.

**Last Summer's Rose: **She was thinking clearly enough... or if she wasnt, she's not going to admit it... here's the update lol.

**Twitchy the squirrel: **I think rushing I love you's can totally hamper a perfectly good love affair. I didnt want to move too quickly, but i did want to address the fact that there are deep feelings between them and that it could definitely, potentially grow to more... thanks so much for the input. BTW, your review made me laugh so much! "i guess they, ah, you know..." lol that made my day because thats exactly what i wanted to put in the author's note for the last chapter.

**Angelo Del Ghiaccio: **Your review made my day. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to do your praise honor with the rest of it. :)

**Isabella Heart: **Well, I hope you like all the Dramione in this chapter. There's enough to drown in lol. Thanks so much for the positive feedback.

**Trumpet Queen: **Thank you for noticing the difference in style. The truth is, until I heard John Mayer's song, i was fully intent on him not going up with her. Ive never really incorporated a song fully into a chapter as a theme before and I am highly gratified to know you liked it. and it sounds to me like your mind and my mind are sort of on the same frequency lol.

**Bflatgirl: **Though I had already not planned to make things worse between them because of it, I took your advice to heart, adding only the necessary amount of complication. just to make it interesting and to do a little bit of foreshadowing. I'm so glad you liked it. The song was really the inspiration... it flowed so well once i got started. I like writing chapters with themes and this is the first one i think i pulled of half decently. and yes... i am the author, but you are the readers, my best critics, which makes you possibly more important lol. and the song is called slow dancing in a burning room. Its on his new album called continuum. Check it out... its good stuff.

**Erytha: **The story line isnt what i had a problem with. If they had done it with any effort of keeping the characters, well... _**in**_ character, then I wouldnt have had nearly as big of an issue with it. But i shouldnt have read the whole thing if i didnt like it, so shame on me. I let my bad writer run wild for a bit and now she's back in her cage where she belongs... creating **_constructive_** critisism...


	25. A Lost Knight

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Lost Knight

* * *

Marduk closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He held both hands over the bowl of silver liquid and paused. The heat of ancient magic building within him emanated from him, filling the room in waves.

A grimace crept across his young face and he suddenly looked very old. His hands shook and dropped. The magic faltered then faded, disappearing. He shivered and his eyes remained closed.

"No! No! No!" A dark-haired youth dressed fully in black stepped from the shadows behind him. "In order for the spells to work, you have to finish them!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"I don't know what you want from me," Marduk shouted back, pushing the bowl roughly away from him. The silver liquid sloshed over the side and hit the table with a burning hiss.

"What I want?" Voldemort growled, pressing his face against the boy's. "What I want is for you to try…" he hissed, a bit of spittle flying from his mouth.

"I am!" the boy cried out, wiping the spit from his cheek.

"Not hard enough," was Voldemort's reply as he straightened and stepped around the table to face Marduk. His eyes were green, but behind them burned a fire as red as hell itself. Marduk felt a shiver of fear course through him as he stared into that black oblivion. His mother had warned him about people like Harry. The walking soulless. The innocence eaters. But it was too late to heed her warnings.

Marduk felt the sadness and pain of longing fill him and before he knew it, the power was peaking.

His face grew paler and paler and a glow seemed to surround him. Voldemort reached forward hurriedly and grabbed his hands from the table and held them above the bowl. He released them and Marduk's hands remained steady. Marduk's eyes were suddenly glazed white and Voldemort's young face was brightened with an ancient smile.

Before Voldemort knew the boy had lost control, the bowl suddenly exploded, sending shards of splintered wood and boiling liquid everywhere. He cursed and he lifted his cloak to guard his face. Too late, he felt the sharp pain of burning. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell to cease the injury's progression.

After a second or two of blinding pulses of power, Marduk slumped in his chair and his head feel forward, hitting the table with a loud, painful thump.

Voldemort lowered his cloak, glared at the unharmed child before him, unconscious and barely breathing. Someone knocked at the door.

"Enter!" He shouted and he heard the giant door creak open.

"My Lord," a quiet voice said and Voldemort turned to face Ginny Weasley. "You sent for me."

"Yes," he agreed. "Indeed, I did." His voice was grave and he watched with satisfaction as her eyes flitted from him to the child. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked, touching his wound. She pulled her hand away, her fingertips tipped in blood.

"Minor incident," he replied tersely.

"Are you—"

"Yes, I'm fine!" he snarled, cringing away from her.

"What did you need me for?"

"I have your first task," he said, forcing his eyes to soften.

"Anything…"

"You are going to make yourself known to Hermione Granger," he replied and before she could argue he held up his hand and said, "and through that means, you will keep your eyes on both her and Draco… mostly on the latter."

"Yes my lord," she said, looking down at her feet.

"That's a girl," he whispered, stroking her face gently. "Now run along. Write often."

"I will." Ginny turned from Voldemort. Marduk began to stir. Voldemort felt a jump in his stomach and his vision faded.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked. She was now several feet away, but she was turned back towards him.

"What?" Voldemort asked, feeling oddly displaced.

"It sounded like you said help me…"

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped and Ginny looked at him strangely, then left.

This was the fourth time that this had happened in her presence. That Gryffindor stirred something him and it made his hold on Harry falter. He'd have to fix that.

* * *

Ginny closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. Despite her attempt at maintaining control, two silent tears slid down her cheeks. 

"Oh… the little Gryffindor weeps? What for, I ask?"

Ginny twirled around, coming face to face with the oldest ghost in the castle. Sir Grimmott was a knight from the fair land of Camelot. One of the forgotten in King Arthur's tale.

_No songs about old Grimmott the Axe,_ he always moaned. _No tales of his love, his life, and his death. Such a valiant story never to be heard by the ears of those who would be most interested…_ sometimes Ginny imagined her brother had felt that way…

"That man is not who he says he is," Sir Grimmott suddenly stated. "I see two souls in that body." Ginny smiled, a small, weak, and ironic smile.

"I know that," she replied.

"Then why do you stay?"

"I can save my husband," Ginny snapped.

"By running errands for the devil?" Sir Grimmott asked.

"I only do that to keep him close," she said.

"You'd sacrifice your own soul to save his?" Grimmott asked.

Ginny drew herself up suddenly and glared through him. "I would sacrifice everything I had. He's rescued me, he's rescued all the people I've ever loved and he never asked for anything in return. This is my time to save him. I have to go."

She walked through the ghost, feeling a shower of cold chill her as she walked down the gigantic front stairwell and into the foyer. Grabbing a large coat and a hat from the door, she walked outside into the early afternoon sun.

Cheapside… Ginny had never felt so sure about anything in her life.

* * *

"You did very well, Marduk," Lord Voldemort said as the boy's eyes looked up at him from the floor. 

"I did?" he asked. "I don't remember…"

"Spectacular show… you have such great power, Marduk. With a little training and lot of discipline, you'll be ready…"

"Ready for what?" he asked groggily.

"Honest work…" Voldemort replied, his tongue clicking rhythmically against his two front teeth.

* * *

A/N: OMG, i feel so guilty that these last few chapter have been so short! But i wanted to get back to the main characters lol. This is just a little insight into whats happening with harry/voldemort, Marduk, and a way of introducing our little Ginny back into the story the way i have intended all along. I know its very vague on her, but i will get more in depth. she might even have her own chapter later on, but these are the basics. Thanks so much. 

Special thanks to:

**Markitdownb4itsstruck: **Life is sad for these two. Thats why i think they're so compatible. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Bflatgirl: **I can't promise anything about Draco because I'm still trying to sort it all out in my mind, but i guess that makes it fun right? I'm in love with Hermione/Draco-ness. At first it was weird for me to write, but the more I do, the more I improve i think. I know the tired feeling lol... thats when sleep is a good idea.

**Erytha: **Good to know I'm keeping the plot moving. I've started setting goals to keep me on track, hence all the short chapters and the long time between updates. I'm glad you like the Dramione. Ive grown quite fond of it myself. It is a problem i have... my motto is that if you dont like it and you read something you dont like all the way through, you can't give it an objective assessment, which is what reviews are supposed to be about lol.

**Grace: **Good to see you're back. I always love to hear from you. I'm glad you're liking it. :)

**cckeimig: **Your reviews are an interesting read. I hope you get to this point so you understand whats really going on.

**Trumpet Queen: **Thanks much! Glad you see its coming together. Tell me what you think. :)

**Last Summer's rose: **That chapter was so much fun to write. I had the whole thing in my head for days before I wrote it out and the whole time I was like, awwww... and i gotta fix this or that... lol. but it turned out all right according to you all. Thank you so much for reviewing. always nice to hear from you.

**Twitchy the Squirrel: **LMAO. I know. the crookshanks thing was just one of those random wouldnt it be funny thoughts that I actually played out. Can't you just see crookshanks being all moody like that? another man stepping on his territory and courting his woman? There will be some more about lucien later on, so be prepared for more background. Hope you liked this chapter. Drop me a line.


	26. An Unexpected Arrival

Chapter Twenty-Six: An Unexpected Arrival

* * *

Hermione left for work after breakfast despite Draco's childish pleading and he was left at her apartment to wander around aimlessly and look through her things.

Naturally, he started in the bedroom, which, he noted, looked a lot different during the day. Though random articles of clothing were thrown about sloppily, Draco observed the fact that everything was meticulously organized… Every book lying on the floor was lying on its back cover and, upon closer inspection, he saw that they were placed one on top of the other in reference to their title's first letter…

"Like the fricken twilight zone," he heard himself mutter.

The next thing he noticed was her bed. The comforter was red, green, and blue plaid with matching pillowcases and a dust ruffle. He felt a laugh building somewhere inside of him. God, she wouldn't hear the end of this later.

But next to the bed was the dresser… even more interesting, but a lot less welcome to public eyes. The first drawer held t shirts and pajama bottoms. The next drawer held socks (some were long and striped and of every color, others short and plain white) and there were her bras, of which she had three colors (black, white and… _orange?)_ The next drawer was full of none other than… more pajama bottoms… where did she keep her underwear?

Suddenly, it became an obsessive search. That unexplainable urge to see something he knew she wouldn't want him to see. And when he found it, he felt a surge of triumph. Hidden in the bottom drawer of her nightstand were a wide variety of panties. Holding up a thin, silky black thong, Draco felt his mouth go dry… he'd ask her to model these sometime, he resolved, then, suddenly feeling very wrong and perverted, he shoved them back into her drawer and forced himself to look at other things… things that would tell him something about the woman beneath the flesh…

Once he was finished looking around her room, he walked out the door and into the hallway. There was one other door that was cracked open. Placing his hand on the knob, he realized that the door handle was still locked, even though the door was open. Someone had broken in and the thought brought a pang of fear and not for himself. Did Hermione know? Of course she had to. Then again, she hadn't been home very often since she had started working for the Order…

Pushing his way into the cool, dark room, Draco jumped as he felt something jolt past his leg. All he saw was a streak of orange as Crookshanks, the devil reincarnated Draco was sure, ran after and caught a small mouse. Draco watched in disgust as Crookshanks carried his diseased prize from the room, prancing like he had made a successful hunt.

Draco repressed a shiver as he moved further into the room. There were no windows in the small space, which meant no light. Within seconds of entering, Draco emerged in the hallway sporting a bruised shin and a shiny black eye.

Determined to see what that seemingly secretive room housed, Draco rushed out into the kitchen, searching frantically for a flashlight. Then he was in search of batteries. By the time he had both a functional flashlight and a fresh pack of batteries to combine, his curiosity was at its peak.

But before he could return to the mysterious room, there was a knock on the door accompanied by the sound of Hermione's door buzzer.

"Shit!" he cursed. Looking around, he set the flashlight on the counter along with the pack of batteries and walked to the door. What was he going to say? _Hi, I'm Hermione's lover… no, she's not in right now… can I write down your name?_ The thought was humorous and brought a smile to his face. _Draco Malfoy… stay at home secretary…_ god, he needed to find a job.

Flinging open the door, Draco felt all the blood rush from his face.

"Jesus," he whispered. "Ginny? Is that really you?" he asked.

The girl looked surprised that _he_ had answered and at first, she obviously doubted she had the right address… then, realizing it had to be right, her eyes looked over his shoulder and started searching behind him for Hermione.

"She's at work at the moment," Draco explained, answering her unasked question as he ran a nervous hand through his blond hair. Suddenly realizing why he was so shocked to see her, he pulled her inside and forced her to face him. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" he practically shouted and she cringed.

"Hiding," Ginny replied shortly, recovering. She pulled away from him then brushed off her arms, as if ridding herself of dirt or dust.

"Hiding…" Draco repeated blandly and she nodded, looking around, her eyes calmly roving over everything. Frustrated by her lackadaisical attitude, Draco let out a string of curses. "_Hiding_? Hiding where?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Ginny snapped, looking over him with disgust obvious on her face. "Besides… I didn't come here to get interrogated… when is Hermione going to be back?"

"Not for another few hours," Draco snapped right back, not liking the way she looked at him, her eyes narrowed, her lip slightly raised in a ready snarl… she looked positively stand-offish and it was bringing out the dragon in him.

"Are you two…" her voice trailed off as her eyes slid to his jacket lying on the back of the couch. "Of course you are," she answered herself with a laugh and Draco drew himself up taller, ready to defend himself. "Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince… it makes sense in a twisted way I suppose. Love and hate… pure good and pure… but I suppose you get quite enough of that… Probably know the whole speech by heart, eh?" she asked and he nodded wearily. "Are you happy?" she asked and he nodded. "Good. I'm glad for Hermione."

Draco let out the breath he had been holding and let go of his pride. "Would you like to sit and wait?" he asked and she nodded, unzipping her jacket.

As the zipper moved slowly down her torso, Draco saw with shock and amusement that all she wore beneath the jacket was a small, red half shirt with a chibi, flame throwing hero on the front. She shrugged the jacket from her shoulders almost in slow motion and tossed it to him with a wink. As he caught it and hung it, he saw her sit at the counter on a bar stool and he found himself all too aware of how tight-fitting her jeans were—Chestnut brown hair, perfect, smooth hips and full pink lips flashed in his eyes and Draco was suddenly safe.

"Hungry?" he asked and Ginny began to laugh hysterically. "What?" he asked, suddenly irritated all over again. Something about the Gryffindor irked him and he couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was doing it on purpose.

"I never, in my entire life, thought that I would see Draco Malfoy playing hostess." Ginny roared, her laughter filling the entire apartment.

"Yes," Draco snarled. "Ha ha. Offer retracted." He snapped, turning away.

"No, no," Ginny said, pressing a hand to her stomach as if it hurt to breathe. "You can't. I'll take a bologna and cheese sandwich," she demanded, kicking her feet up on the coffee table at the center of the room.

"How about you come in here and make your own damn bologna and cheese sandwich or I bring you a plate of plain bread?" he asked and she stood, walking into the kitchen, hips swaying too wide.

"Fine," she stated and began rummaging through the cupboards. "Jesus… and you guys live here?" she asked, swiping her finger across the bottom of the cupboard. "It doesn't look like these have been cleaned in ages… and look at this!" she shouted, pulling out a single cup a noodle. "This expired a year ago… these don't expire."

"So, Hermione's not the best housekeeper…" Draco stated defensively.

"That's the understatement of the year," Ginny said with a sigh. "forget a sandwich… I wouldn't trust anything in here." Walking to the wrack where Draco had hung her jacket, Ginny pulled it on.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Out to eat," she replied. "You coming?"

"Will you come back if I don't?" he asked and she shrugged.

Draco hesitated. Something told him that going out to eat with her was a bad idea… very bad idea, but he wasn't going to let her disappear again.

"We have to be back in an hour," Draco demanded and Ginny smiled, nodding as she tossed her golden red hair over her should.

"Whatever you say, dragon boy," she replied.

* * *

Two owls came for Hermione before two in the afternoon. The first was from Lucien, the second was from Draco. Worried about what Lucien had to say, Hermione opened Draco's first. It read:

_Hermione, _

_Ginny showed up. Going out to lunch. We'll be back at the apartment waiting within an hour. _

_Draco…_

"Did you get _my_ note?" came a surly voice from behind Hermione and she felt herself go rigid.

"I haven't gotten around to reading it yet, if that is what you're asking," Hermione replied, trying to make her voice as grave and as serious as she felt.

"Look… I don't want this to be awkward… we work together and just because you're fucking my brother—"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped, whirling around to face Lucien. He was sporting quite a few injuries… he obviously didn't have to means to heal himself magically or otherwise.

"Just because you're with my brother, doesn't mean we can't be friends," Lucien restated and Hermione smiled a smile void of humor.

"Yes, it does," Hermione snarled. "I know your whole sad story and I feel no pity for you… there is no excuse in the world that you could make for your behavior to both of us."

"And what about his behavior to me?" Lucien asked. "But I'm sure he left that much out of his little explanation to you…"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she quickly replied. "he told me everything he's don't to you."

"Right… honest Draco… that'd be a first," Lucien snapped. "Fine, Hermione. Wallow in ignorance. Trust him. Get hurt."

With that, Lucien strode from her desk and went to his own.

"What a bastard," she said to herself as she twisted her chair back around. Her eyes then fell on Lucien's unopened letter. Without hesitation she tore it in two and threw it away. Who knew what hateful things he had to say? Hermione didn't want to hear any of it.

Her thoughts then returned to the other letter. Ginny had just appeared? A little strange. She decided she would leave the office a little early today. She only had another week or so of desk work before she would be sent to training, and from there, only Neville knew where she would be going…

Sighing, Hermione picked up the letter and stood.

* * *

A/N: hey all! Took forever to get this chapter up. Had to get the rest of my plot in order and now it is. The story is about to take a dramatic turn. I hope that, even though the chapter is short and Ginny seems a little... a lot out of character, you'll read on. I did it for a reason... and the underwear thing... dont ask. it was midnight lastnight and I thought it was too cute an idea to change... thanks to all you reviewers out there who make me want to write. Hopefully the next chappie will be up a lot sooner. Since Its been so long, I'm just gonna put it up. I'll reply to all your reviews on the next chapter. so yeah... enjoy. please


End file.
